Clic
by Axuree Rheeid
Summary: (2 Autoras/Yaoi/SephCloud) Cloud es el estudiante nuevo que llega a un prestigioso instituto. Lo unico que arruina su beca es su baja calificacion en Informática. ¿Lograra aprender a usar el fotolog para firmarle a su amixxx con derecho Sephiroth? COMPLETO.
1. El chocobo nuevo

**Clic**

**Capitulo 1**

Cloud estaba parado frente al director de la escuela, Lazard. El director le sonreía paternalmente, intentando calmarlo. ¿Tanto así se veía lo nervioso que se encontraba? Después de todo, era el nuevo. Y más aparte, el becado. Casi podía oler las bromas a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Le harían el calzón chino, o la fila india? ¿Quizás la pamba? Oh dios, ser novato a mediados de año era un asco. Aparte de las novatadas, las bromas por ser el becado...

-Cloud ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh? ¡Lo siento!

-Je je -El director rió ante la reverencia de disculpa del muchacho. -Está bien, comprendo que estás nervioso. Pero dudo que la pared te vaya a explicar cómo conservar tu beca.

-Está bien. -Cloud se sentó e hizo un esfuerzo por quedarse quieto y prestar atención

El director reviso la boleta de Cloud una vez más.

-Tienes un promedio casi perfecto, Cloud. Tienes muchos 10 y un 9.5 en historia... -Cloud se sintió culpable. Esas cinco décimas las perdía por quedarse dormido en clase.

-Pero, me preocupa este 7 que tienes en informática.

-Eh... sí.. Lo sé... -Cloud se avergonzó. -Bueno... es porque antes esa materia no estaba en la primaria... y en la secundaria casi no llevé computación...

-Dijo Cloud, mientras recordaba todos aquellos embarazosos momentos que pasó antes de descubrir como "hacer clic".

-Oh, ya veo -Dijo Lazard. -Bueno... no te preocupes, sé que lo solucionaras. Y trataré de ayudarte, pues se ve que eres un buen estudiante, sólo necesitas ayuda en informática... ¿Y quizás un café para Historia? -se rió y Cloud se relajó un poco más, logrando sonreír. El director se veía "buena onda".

-Bueno, en cualquier momento pasará uno de los prefectos que te llevará a conocer la escuela. Ve a esperarlo.

-Gracias. -Cloud salió de la oficina y se sentó en una banca cercana a la entrada de la oficina de la secretaria, que en esos momentos no se encontraba. Pero no tardó ni 10 segundos en aparecer.

Elena, al mirar a Cloud sentado, parpadeó un tanto desconcertada. No era de extrañarse, ya que la mayoría de los alumnos que se sentaban ahí, por lo general esperaban a recibir un castigo o un reporte.

-Oye tu ¿Estas castigado?

-¡Ah, no! ¡Quiero decir, no, señorita!

-Entonces ve a tu clase, que se te esta haciendo tarde

-No.. eh.. soy el nuevo...

-¡Ah! -La secretaria sonrió. -Entonces debes estar esperando a un prefecto... -Cloud pensó que eso era algo un tanto obvio. Pero no dijo nada para no quemarse. -...que pase por ti. ¿Sabes su nombre?

-Eh... el director me dijo que se llamaba... -Perfecto, olvidó el nombre. Pero recordó haberlo apuntado en algún papelito... rebusco un poco en sus bolsillos, mientras la secretaria lo miraba con curiosidad. Al final, lo encontró. Había apuntado el nombre con lápiz y se veía un poco borroso por las prisas, pero lograba leerlo. -Sephiroth.

-¡Oh! ¿Sephiroth? -La secretaria se veía entusiasmada.

-Si... Sephiroth...

-¡Oh, es un estudiante ejemplar, el mejor que tenemos! -Cloud no pudo evitar imaginarse a un tipo asmático, con gafas, acne y dientes de ratón. -Es aplicado...

_Quizás un nerd_

-Bueno en deportes

_¡No hay manera de que un nerd sea bueno en deportes! Quizás no use lentes_

-Me extraña que no tenga novia...

_Al menos queda claro que es FEO_

-Es raro, siendo tan popu...

-¡Ah, Elena, ahí estás! -El director la llamo. -¿Te importaría venir? Necesito que me ayudes con unos expedientes...

la Secretaria Elena se fue, dejando incompleta la ultima frase, pero Cloud estaba casi seguro de que era "popular". Popular... ¿Donde? El club de ajedrez quizás, o el de literatura... En fin, empezaba a prepararse psicológicamente para recibir a un adefesio de prefecto, cuando vio a la lejanía a un chico que llamo su atención.

El chico se acercaba, entre más o hacía más se podía ver su rostro: Piel blanca, ojos turquesas; labios finos; y largo cabello plateado que se ondeaba al caminar... Era un chico REALMENTE atractivo...o al menos eso pensaba Cloud…hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando"

- "No, no estoy pensando que sea atractivo porque me atraiga... sólo porque reconozco que desde el punto de vista de una chica se ve bien... Si yo fuera chica me atraería ¡Pero eso no significa que me guste! Sólo admito que se ve... bien... es... es cool... eso..."

-Buen día. -Dijo el chico

-Buen... -contesto Cloud. ¿Por qué a su cerebro siempre le daba por dejarlo solo en los momentos más críticos? Hacía lo mismo en el examen de informática. Los ojos del muchacho le intimidaban. ¿Buen... que? ¡Día! ¡Día! -je je... -Perfecto, una risa idiota, lo justo para terminar de verse como un tonto.

El otro muchacho se mantuvo serio y Cloud tragó saliva. ¿Se habría visto muy frikie? ¿Pensaría que era un retrasado?

-¿No sabes si está el director?

-Eh... está haciendo... papeleo... -Se esforzó por conectar sus neuronas de modo de poder decir una frase sin balbucear ¡Dios, qué era apuesto! Bueno, no... ¡Cool! Si, eso... se sentía... inferior. Si, eso….

-Ah, gracias. -El chico le sonrió y desapareció dentro de la oficina del director. Cloud lo miró irse algo embelesado. Se veía tan cool... desearía ser como él. ¿Por qué no podía ser ese chico quien lo acompañara por toda la escuela?

Entonces, el director salio, acompañado de la secretaria y del chico cool. Cloud los miro.

-Cloud. -El director le señalo a Sephiroth con una sonrisa. -Ha llegado el prefecto. -¡¿EH?! Cloud sintió que su mundo recibía un golpe

-Lo siento. -Dijo el prefecto haciendo una reverencia. -No creí que fueras el nuevo.

-¿No te dije, Cloud? -Elena le sonrió. -Es un buen chico.

-... -Cloud se encontraba en estado de shock.

-¿Te sientes bien? -Pregunto preocupado el director.

-Eh... sí…lo siento. -Cloud dejo escapar una risa nerviosa y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

-Bien…entonces, Sephiroth, llévalo a conocer la escuela. Elena, ayúdame a seguir ordenando esos archivos... -Lazard y Elena se encaminaron de nuevo al interior de las 

oficinas, y Sephiroth apoyó una mano en la espalda de Cloud, quien se quedó de piedra. El mayor le sonrió.

-Entonces, vamos.

-S-sí... vamos...

Cloud se dispuso a caminar al lado de Sephiroth, tieso como un soldado.

El prefecto le mostró los jardines, el área de comidas al aire libre, las canchas de football, tennis, basketball...

-Esta escuela es muy grande...

-Oh, ¿Te lo parece? -Sonrió. -A lo mejor te pierdes... -Cloud palideció. -No te preocupes, no tardarás en acostumbrarte.

-Gracias a dios... -Cloud notó un olor a cloro. Y se dio cuenta que estaban en la piscina. Había un montón de chicas en traje de baño ahí.

-Son el club femenino de natación. Puedes escoger entre varios clubes deportivos que hay.

-¡Oh, miren, es Sephiroth!

-¡Sephiroth! ¡Buen día!

-¿No quiere meterse a la piscina?

Las chicas se reían y evidentemente intentaban coquetear con Sephiroth. Cloud sintió un retortijón en algún lado de su garganta y unas tremendas ganas de decirles al menos "niñas inmaduras", hasta que escuchó que una minoría empezó a coquetearle a él.

-¡Sephiroth! ¿Quién es él? ¿Un nuevo alumno?

-¡Es tan lindo!

Cloud se empezó a avergonzar y miró a Sephiroth casi con una cara de "auxilio". Pero Sephiroth aún miraba a las chicas de la piscina... Oh, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso Sephiroth tenía un tic en una ceja, o lo estaba soñando?

-Ven, te enseñare el resto de la escuela...

Ambos alumnos entraron al edificio central, el de los salones. Sephiroth empezó a explicarle cuidadosamente la ubicación de cada laboratorio, pero aún así Cloud sintió que no se los podría aprender todos. Entonces, pasó lo impensable.

-Cloud... ¿Así te llamas, cierto?

-Eh... sí...

-¿Tienes una hoja de papel que me prestes?

-A... Ajá...

Cloud arrancó una hoja de sus libretas nuevas, y se la entregó a Sephiroth, quien sacó una pluma y empezó a escribir ahí. Luego se la entregó a Cloud en las piernas

-Ten, es un mapa aproximado de la escuela, te será de utilidad.

-Gra...cias...

-¡Ah, cierto! Tu salón esta aquí. -Sephiroth recalcó con la pluma uno de los salones. El papel AÚN se encontraba en las piernas de Cloud, quien se sintió enrojecer tanto, que pensó que se delataría con la pura irradiación de calor. -Procura no llegar tarde.

-A... ajá...

-¿O deseas que te acompañe hasta la puerta?

-Eh... eh... eh... -De nuevo su cerebro se había ido de vacaciones. El mayor volvió a tomarlo de la espalda (poniéndose el pobre Cloud más rojo aún) y lo encaminó al salón. El continuo "eh" de Cloud había sido interpretado como un "llévame a mi salón, por favor" en el traductor mental de Sephiroth.

-No te preocupes, no muerdo. Si quieres que te lleve, puedes pedirlo.

-Eh... sí... gracias... -Su vocabulario se vio drásticamente reducido a "eh" "sí" y "gracias".

¡Yay por él! Sephiroth tocó a la puerta del nuevo salón de Cloud

-Profesor. Su nuevo alumno está justo aquí. -Todo el salón empezó a murmurar. Unos por Cloud. Otros por Sephiroth. Pero de otra cosa no murmuraban, como si no hubiera otra cosa de que hablar. Y el vocabulario de Cloud volvió a reducirse a cero.

Cloud, al darse cuenta de su situación, logró conectar sus neuronas para pensar una frase sin "eh", "si" ni "gracias"...

_Y ahora... qué hago?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Neko- hola! nosotras somos las autoras de este fic!! yo soy Neko Rheeid, pero no se nada de Final Fantasy...

Rhape-**Y yo soy Rhape ;D...y tampoco sé mucho sobre Final Fantasy xDu**

Neko-ah?! pero si tu eres la que me estaba guiando!! oh bueno... al menos has jugado los juegos que yo no xdU

**Rhape- Ps...tú de mensa que confias en mí xD**

Neko- ...mier(piiiiicensura) ejem. Igual, ponemos las notas de autora para que Rhape no me acuse de que intento adjudicarme el fic... nos vamos turnando para que no se nos seque el cerebro... auqnue hasta ahora, me ha obligado a escribirlo yo y ella "se vende por separado" ¬¬U

**Rhape- Oye, tú fuiste la de la idea del fic ¬¬U. Yo sólo soy material de apoyo que se vende por separado u.u. Además...te estoy ayudando con la horrografia ¬.¬**

Neko- ok ok no nos peleemos en los comments que luego me dara flojera hacer copypasta u.u mejor pasemos a los datos curiosos del fic... empieza que a mi se me estan olvidando .o.U

**Rhape- Amm...¡Oh, sí! Si no fuera por la frase "¡Sólo relájate, y dile algo bonito!" que dijo Reno en mi fic "La promesa", Neko no hubiera hecho un comentario gracioso acerca de los Fotolog y este fic no existiría xD**

Neko- eso... todo empezo por una chica que palgio un fanfic en un fotolog... (recordando viejos tiempos xD) y cuando le reclamaron, ella borro los comments diciendo "se supone que lo que se critica es la foto, y no la descripcion! los comentarios son para decir cosas bonitas!" y cuando Lei lo que dijo Reno... le comente a Rhape que Reno podria haber dicho "solo relajate, y dile algo bonito, o firmale su fotolog!"

**Rhape- ¡Jaja, sí! Luego nos imaginamos que Sephiroth tenía un Fotolog y que Cloud quería firmarselo xD**

Neko-Si! Sephiroth escribiendo AaahsZzshíÍIiihH nos dio mucha cura xd sobre todo porque imaginariamos que la timidez de cloud le haria firmar tipo "eh.. este... bueno... yo... PERDON POR HACER SPAM!" y mandarlo por error xDu

**Rhape- Luego de eso nos dios por seguir imaginando cosas raras xD. Y decidimos que sería genial si transladabamos esas situaciones a un fic x3**

Neko- ...que empezamos a escribir por msn, Rhape haciendo copypasta y luego enviandomelo de vuelta...

**Rhape- y como resultado quedó este capitulo :D**

Neko- Bueno, pues eso es todo, a las dos nos esta empezando a dar un poco (cofmuchacof) de flojera seguirle. Si nos dejan un review las dos lo respondemos. Chau!


	2. n00b

Sólo se veía negro

Sólo se veía negro. Frente a él, sólo negro. No podría alcanzar a iluminar aquella negrura jamás, porque no sabía como. No importaba que tan fácil le dijeran que fuese.

Un alma caritativa, entonces, trajo la luz a esa oscuridad. Cloud vio los colores, las formas, tan celestial, tan...

-Señor Cloud, cuando digo "ya", me refiero a que TODOS deben prender la PC.

Entonces se desplegó ante sus ojos lo que cualquier humano que haya tenido un buen acercamiento a las computadoras llamaría "wallpaper". Pero para Cloud, era semejante a un platillo volador.

Cloud tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla, pensativo. Imaginando en que si seguía mirándola así tal vez pudiera moverse sola

Cloud se dio cuenta que no sucedería nada si seguía así. A pesar que lo sabía desde el principio.

Así que decidió distraerse un poco de su tormento y voltear a mirar a los demás, en vez de seguir atento a su pantalla.

Todos sus compañeros se encontraban haciendo cosas que el no sabría como hacer. Había cuadritos que se abrían, algunos videos que se reproducían con un logo que decía YouTube... o miraban imágenes... o escribían en más cuadritos que aparecían, como si hablaran con... ¿Alguien...? (para la gente normal, se llama "messenger", amigos)

-Oh dios... no puedo ver sus dedos... -Cloud intentaba ver lo que tecleaban sus compañeros, pero lo hacían demasiado rápido, no podía seguir sus movimientos con los ojos.

El miró su propia computadora. Seguía en la misma posicion desde que la maestra la había prendido. Había una barra abajo, con algunos dibujos en miniatura y un cuadro que parecía un botón, que decía "inicio" con cuadros de colores. En la pantalla, ocupando casi todo el restante espacio (salvo por los dibujos miniatura y la barra extraña) estaba la imagen de unos graduados de esa misma escuela que mostraban sus diplomas sonrientemente. Cloud los miró y se sintió avergonzado. ¿Habrían pasado todos ellos informática? ¿Alguno habría llegado a ser ingeniero de computación? ¿Habrían, en su tiempo, escrito tan rápido como sus compañeros lo hacían ahora? ¿Habrían sido los primeros de la clase? ¿Se estaban acaso burlando de él, mostrando sus relucientes diplomas? Cloud gruñó.

-Hey.

Cloud volteó. Una muchacha de cabello negro le miraba con curiosidad. ¡¿Se habría acaso dado cuenta...?!

-¿No sabes usar la computadora, verdad?

...Sí... Se dio cuenta.

-Ah... sí sé usarla... -Dijo cloud sudando frió, con una sonrisa, pero la verdad, la única función útil que le encontraba en ese momento, era la de un tope de puerta de los grandes. -Sólo que la uso diferente...

-Oh ¿Usarás el teclado, entonces?

_¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Se podía usar sólo con el teclado?!_ Pensó Cloud, intentando disimular su sorpresa.

-Eh... no... de otro modo... -Dijo Cloud, esquivando la mirada de aquella chica.

-Bueno, será mejor que te apresures, pues si el maestro ve que no estás trabajando, podrías meterte en problemas -La muchacha sonrió y regresó a lo suyo.

Pasaron los minutos. El profesor les decía que hacer. Cloud al principio, intentó copiar al compañero de adelante, agarrando el mouse y haciendo clic, pero el compañero de adelante, así como el resto de la clase, parecía hacer un poco de trabajo, y entonces distraerse abriendo, cerrando y tecleando cosas innecesarias, de acuerdo a la información que daba el profesor. El mismo profesor lo hacía complicarse, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, apenas había logrado abrir el famosísimo "word" en un cuadrito nuevo, que el profesor había llamado "ventana" (aunque a Cloud no le parecía que se pareciese a una ventana)

Cloud miró a la chica de al lado. Tenía como cinco ventanas abiertas, una de word, y el resto quién sabe que era, pero ahora andaba en una que ponía "fotolog" hasta arriba, y mostraba fotos... de... ¡¿Sephiroth?! ¡¿Qué hacía esa niña mirando las fotos de Sephiroth?! Es más... ¡¿A dónde se había metido para verlas?! ¡¿Eran legales?!

Ahora Cloud estaba sinceramente... ofendido. Había pensado en pedirle ayuda, pero invadir así la privacidad de Sephiroth... Leyó un poco del pie de foto, "nomás" por pura curiosidad.

Aakhii iiOo kN MmhHiiSszZ AaMmIiihHXxxx

eEhnN laa eNttTRrADdaAhh aL

PaArRKee AaKuUhaThiiKoO…

aANGghiiEh NoO keRiiA SubiiHhRZee

aaL ToOBbOGaaahHN AsZhii K

lOo EehmpUJaAmOos…

Jah JaAh…

PoObreciito : D

SZhHii KkiieEReNh VheErLoO

EeN ViivhOoo, BuUsZzKkEeHNn...

Een YoOuTuuBe...

"La kaida de Angeal"

AaSzHÍii eEszCriithOO ; )

FiiRhmeEnN!!

Xaauh!

Después de lograr descifrar los imposibles jeroglíficos del pie de foto, se dedicó a mirar más atentamente la imagen en sí. Ésta mostraba a Sephiroth con otros dos tipos que no conocía. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello castaño, algo largo que le tapaba uno de sus ojos azules; traía puesto un bañador rojo; mientras que el otro muchacho cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, ojos azules, y bañador azul superman. El bañador de Sephiroth era negro (Cloud se sonrojó un poco) y los tres tenían sendas gafas de sol. El de pelo negro en las manos; el castaño, en la frente, y Sephiroth las traía puestas, sujetándolas de una orilla de un modo muy sexy. Al fondo se veían unas cuantas piscinas con niños en flotadores y adultos aferrados a la orilla, nadando, o llamando a voces al resto. También se veía un impresionante tobogán en forma de dragón.

La chica avanzó por la ventana. La foto pronto quedó atrás, y empezó a escribir algo en un recuadro blanco. Cloud aprovechó para leer otros recuadros que aparecían, que según la ventana, debían ser "comentarios"... ¿Comentarios de qué? De la foto tal vez...

"Kmo k "angie"!! T dije k no subieras el video a yutub!! Kmo sn mlos!! grrrr sta m l pagaras!"

Y también:

"x'DDDDDDD LOL! Pusiste lo del tobogán!! x'DD Angeal nos va a matar O.O waaaa que yuyu xDDDDDDD. Sugoi Seph, nos vemos taaan galanes en la foto!! BD"

El primer comentario que leyó decía ser de un tal Oo-Angeal.Man-Oo y el segundo de LovelessTears.Genesis. "_Qué nombres más raros_" pensó.

La chica miró por el rabillo del ojo a Cloud, quien estiraba el cuello para ver lo que ella hacía. Un poco incómoda, pensó en alguna artimaña que le obligara a dejarla en paz.

-Hey, chico nuevo. Si no trabajas le diré al profesor.

-Oh... perdón... -Cloud regresó a ver su documento de Word en blanco... ¿Pedir ayuda? ¿No pedir ayuda? Miró de reojo a la chica. Si no decía nada, lo acusaría... Ni hablar. Tragarse el orgullo y pedir ayuda.

-Ehm... disculpa... -La muchacha lo miró, algo irritada.

-¿Sí?

-Este... no se usar la computadora...

-... -Ahora la chica no sabía que decir. Lo anterior lo había dicho sólo por broma. ¿En serio lo estaba pasando tan mal el pobre?

-Perdón... -Dijo Cloud, acongojado. La muchacha se rindió.

-Espera, te ayudaré. Te haré tu trabajo. Solo no le digas al profesor que yo lo hice ¿Bien?

-Está bien, muchas gracias -Cloud se veía feliz de nuevo, con lo que ella supo que no estaba mintiendo.

-Mi nombre es Yuffie.

-Encantado, Yuffie, yo soy Cloud...

-Lo sé, lo dijiste al inicio de clases. -Se rió. Sería becado pero a veces era tiernamente torpe.

Yuffie hizo el trabajo de Cloud en tiempo récord, y al pasar las horas y llegar el final de la clase, Cloud se sentía aliviado de haber entregado el trabajo (aunque no lo hubiera hecho el, pero el fin justifica los medios) y haberse librado. Sin embargo, Yuffie se sentía un poco culpable consigo misma. ¿No habría sido mejor enseñarle a usar la computadora?

-Pueden salir. -Dijo el profesor. -Los que no hayan terminado, pueden enviarme el archivo a mi correo. Háganlo antes de la próxima clase, por favor.

-¡Sí, profesor! -Todos empezaron a guardar sus cosas. Yuffie miró a Cloud salir de clase, solo, tras agradecerle y despedirse de ella. Quizás debería confesar...

Finalmente, Yuffie se acercó a la mesa del Profesor Johnny.

-¿Profesor?

-¿Hum? Dime, Yuffie...

-Sobre el trabajo de hoy...

-¿Ajá?

-Hay algo que quisiera decirle...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Entonces Yuffie me dijo que Cloud le había dicho que no sabía utilizar la computadora... y que ella le hizo el trabajo.

El director Lazard escuchaba atentamente a Johnny. Tal como había sospechado, Cloud fue incapaz de manejar la computadora correctamente.

-Supongo que tendré que ponerle un tutor a Cloud. Sería una pena perderlo sólo porque no puede mantenerse en una materia.

-¿Un tutor? ¿Sephiroth?

-Estaba pensando en Sephiroth... pero quizás sea mejor Zack.

-¿Zack? ¿Él? Pero, director...

-Nomás la cara de güey tiene... pero es brillante en informática. ´

-Bueno pero... ¿Cree que Cloud se lleve bien con él?

-Los dos son preparatorianos, ya no están en la edad de sacarse los mocos, ni pelearse por las canicas, ni jugar con los muñecos de Max Steel. Por supuesto que se llevarán bien. Mande llamar a Cloud, por favor.

-A mi me gustaban más los de Action man...

-Bueno, esos. Tráeme a Cloud y a Zack.

Johnny fue hacia el salón de Cloud y tocó a la puerta.

-¿Si?

-Ah... ¿Dónde está el profesor? -Preguntó Johnny, al ver a los alumnos de pie, platicando, con la música de dos o tres celulares a todo volumen (sin contar aquellos que la escuchaban con audífonos) y enviándose archivos por el bluetooth.

-Ah, no vino. -Respondió el alumno que le abrió la puerta.

-Ya... este... ¿Me permites a Cloud? El director le llama...

-Ok... ¡Oe! ¡Chico chocobo, te llama el director!

El mundo estudiantil se congeló por un instante**: **apagaron la música de sus celulares y de sus Ipod; dejaron de mascar chicles y atragantarse de papitas..., y uno le puso pausa a su PSP.

Lentamente, se empezaron a escuchar ligeros "uuuh, ya rompiste algo" "uuuh, ya te cacharon" "uuuh, qué hiciste" y demás "uuuh inserte algo aqui" mientras Cloud avanzaba un tanto apenado a la puerta.

-¿Chico chocobo? -Preguntó Johnny, una vez que Cloud hubo salido de ahí.

-Dicen que me parezco a los chocobos de Final Fantasy...

-Ya veo... -Johnny no sabía qué era un "Final Fantasy". -Ven, el director te manda llamar.

-¿Hice algo malo?

-¿Qué...? ¡No, no te preocupes!

-Qué bueno -Cloud suspiró aliviado.

-Pero te está buscando un tutor de informática... Ve a la oficina del director, yo tengo que ir por tu tutor. ¿Sí sabes donde queda, no?

-Sí, gracias... -Cloud se encaminó a la oficina de Lazard.

Iba nervioso, claro. Después de todo era el director. Tocó a la puerta.

-Pasen.

Cloud entró tímidamente al despacho del director.

-Cloud, iré al grano. Yuffie le dijo al profesor Johnny que tenías problemas con las computadoras... y él me dijo a mí.

"Maldita Yuffie" Pensó Cloud.

-Por eso, decidí asignarte un tutor. ¿Conoces a Zack?

-¿A... quién? -Sí, claro, primer día de clases y ya conoce a todo mundo. Qué pregunta.

-Bueno, daré por hecho que no lo conoces. Zack es muy bueno en informática. Al principio pensé en Sephiroth, pero Zack tiene mayor conocimiento que él. -Cloud sintió que se iba al infierno y que odiaba al tal Zack con toda su alma. -Parece idiota, pero sabe lo que hace.

Tocaron a la puerta del director.

-Director, le traigo a Zack.

-¡Yo no fui! ¡Yo no lo rompí, sea lo que fuere! -Dijo una voz desconocida, provocando una gotaza por parte de Cloud. Por favor que alguien le dijera que _ése_ NO era Zack...

-Pasa, Zack – dijo el director, Entró un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos azules en la oficina, tieso como si se hubiera tragado un palo de escoba.

-Yo no fui.

-No te estoy culpando de nada... -Dijo el director.

-Ok... ¡pero yo no fui, eh!

-... -Prefirió dejarlo hablar. -Zack... te mandé llamar para que fueras el tutor de este chico... -El director señaló a Cloud.

-Ya le dije que yo no... ¿Eh?

Zack miró a Cloud. Cloud miró a Zack. Zack y Cloud miraron al director.

-¿Tutor, yo, de él? -Zack señaló a Cloud.

-Es el becado. Necesita ayuda en informática. -Los ojos de Zack brillaron.

-Becado... Informática... ¿eh? -Y de repente, revolvió el cabello de Cloud. -¡No eres un nerd como yo pensé!

-¡Oye, deja mi cabello!

-¿Ves lo que te dije, Johnny? Ya se están llevando de lujo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Reviews (Rhape es la de negritas, Neko es la de letra normal. Rhape sale en negritas porque en su msn usa comic sans en negritas, y al copiar a Word asi se queda… y por pura flojera Neko lo deja así)

**Hikari**

Neko.- a ver xD Rhape y yo somos personas completamente diferentes xddd yo no he jugado NINGUN juego de final fantasy, en primer lugar... y el fic de la promesa es de ELLA ELLA ELLA nada mas de ella xd

**Rhape- Pss...Pues yo soy la que ha jugados los FF, pero nomás como 3 ¬o¬U. Y ya aclarada la entidad de cada quien, no tengo nada más que decir que gracias por dejarnos review xD**

Neko.-ah, y cierto, no quisimos decir que responderiamos al correo, sino más bien aquí, en review.

**x Souseiseki x**

**Rhape- Yo tampoco sé porque Cloud se comportará tan menso frente a Seph, pero en verdad que es cute!! n¬n**

Neko.- me salio menso? .,.U jdr, pues solo tengo a Rhape de referencia xdddd y lo unico que hace por msn es decirme "Y ENTONCES? O.O" y yo "wey ayudame TT" y ya me ayuda a salir del shock cerebral xd hey, no digas que nos matemos asdfgh ;.;U

**Rhape- Eh! No digo que este Cloud sea menso! Me refie****ro al verdadero...Si lo vieras en el Crisis Core...está todo tontito el pobre xD**

Neko.- aaah, me dijiste que se mareo como un pato al salir de un helicoptero o algo asi xd pero de ahi no pase u.u

**Rhape- Sí, se mareo, y el Zack bien lindo tratando de ayudarlo xD, y pus...como que ya estamos aburriendo a la lectora u.u...¡Gracias por dejaros review! Y viva el SephXCloud!! nOn**

**Nobody XII**

Neko.- porque todas nos quieren muertas? ;.;U tan feo salio el fic? Rhape, si me vuelvo emo crees que cometa más dedazos por tener el flequillo tapándome un ojo?

**Rhape- Lo que creo es que se te saldrán los ojos n.n, ¡Pero! antes de volverte emo, recuerda leer el libro "LOVELESS" de Génesis!! o**

Neko.- ok! pero que el manga no sirve? ya lo voy a terminar .o.U EJEM... gracias por tu review, NobodyXII... si, se pone MUY nervioso u.u ah... te gusta KH, verdad?

**Rhape- No!! No la serie del Loveless! Me refiero al libro que lee Génesis cuando se emo-deprime. Lo ha leído tantas veces que se lo sabe de memoria el mamón xD**

DATOS CURIOSOS

**Rhape- Bienvenidos(as) a la sección de Datos Curiosos a todos los curiosos que dicidieron curiosiar por aquí!! ****nOn**

Neko.- dato curioso numero uno... saben el infierno que fue para mi intentar escribir en el idioma amixx?! ToTU

**Rhape- dato curioso Dos: el idioma "Amixx" es como escribe Sephiroth en su Fotolog xD**

Neko.- que es una chinga escribir asi ;.; mi pobre Bloq Mayus TOT y luego tener que escribir siempre doble ii... tuve que visitar un monton de metros para eso! Dx

**Rhape- Jo, ni que fuera tan difícil, sólo hay que escribir como Noob xD**

Neko.- tu porq no estuviste viendo metros u.u pero bue xd dato curioso numero 3... Rhape fue la de la idea de ponerle al video "la caida de Angeal" como parodia de la de Edgar xddddd

**Rhape- -muriéndose de risa- Perdona! Es que, ay...imaginarme a Angeal diciendo lo que Edgar...no tiene precio xD!! ****Dato curioso 4...que ese se los diga Neko xD**

Neko .- cual? oh...? oh si! xddd la frase mágica de "parece un idiota, pero sabe lo que hace ; D" del director xddd a Rhape se le ocurrio y quise meterla al fic... ella lo habia dicho de broma, por lo que cuando la vio escrita, empezó a reírse xD

**Rhape- Dato curioso 5...Johnny xD. A Johnny nomás lo sacamos por un rarito, lo que quiere decir que quizás no vuelva a aperecer en el fic xD**

Neko.-bien, parece que son todos... y si no, pues que flojera seguir poniendo datos curiosos xd

**Rhape- dijo Neko que les dijera que ella dijo que ajá D**

Neko.- pffff xd eso de los ella dijo, y yo dije, y ella dijo que yo dije xD salio por culpa del director lazard xd con su "Yuffie le dijo y el me dijo" xD quizas metamos mas de eso xd ahora si chau!


	3. Youtube para Dummies

-Muuuy bien Cloud. Repasemos. ¿La tabla con botones y letras se llama...?

-Teclado.

-¡Ajá! ¿La cajota es el...?

-¿PCU...?

-Al revés...

-¡CPU!

-Y el CPU sirve para...

-Ehm.. mandar señales de calidad... electro... no...

-En español, que una mente sencilla de campo como yo entienda, por favor.

-Controla la maquina.

-Muy bien. Ahora tira el acordeón con el que estabas intentando leer la definición del CPU. Los acordeones sólo se usan en los exámenes –

-Mentira... –Cloud tiro el papel a la basura. Al final, había acabado acostumbrándose a las clases con Zack.

-Bien. -La voz de Zack interrumpió sus pensamientos y puso atención de nuevo -Entonces, ya al menos tienes lo básico. Sabes como hacer clic...

--Flash back--

-¡Se mueve solo!

-El mouse NO se mueve solo, TÚ lo mueves...

-¡Pero yo no moví la flecha de la pantalla! ¡Sólo esta cosa de plástico y...!

-Es normal...

-¡No, está embrujado! ¡Hay algo raro aquí!

-¿No te enseñaron en física que...?

-¡Pero esto es del demonio! –Zack anotando en su libreta "nota: indio pueblerino".

-QUE NO... A ver... haz clic...

-¡¿Pero y que tal si lo toco y se rom...?!

Clic.

-...

-¿Ves que no pasa nada? -Zack quitó la mano del mouse. -Ahora tú.

--Fin del Flashback--

-Eh... sí... hacer clic...

-Tienes una cara que me hace pensar que recordaste tu embarazoso primer momento haciendo clic...-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Yooo? N-nooo... --balbuceó Cloud.

-En fin. También aprendiste a prender la maquina...

--segundo flashback--

-Bueno, en primer lugar quiero que me demuestres que tanto sabes de computación, Cloud.

-... ¿Demostrar...?

-Sí, para saber que tal andas en conocimientos y podamos saltarnos lo que ya sabes y todas esa cosas raras que hacen los profes.

-Ah... bien...

-Bueno, ahora que ya me entendiste, prende la maquina para empezar a trabajar...

-Ejem...

-Vamos, Cloud.

-... es que no se prenderla...

-Oh, genial –se rascó la nuca -entonces debo asimilar que en tu vida haz visto una computadora y para ti es como estar frente a un OVNI, ¿no? Bueno, primero que nada, deja de mirarme feo –le puso un dedo en la frente y rió. Cloud lo miró más feo -, segundo, prende el regulador...

-¿El... qué?

-abajo... -Cloud se agacho. -A la derecha... ¡CUIDADO CON LA MES...!

-¡AUCH! -Tope por parte de Cloud, con una de las patas de la mesa. El pobre rubio se llevo las manos a la cabeza, adolorido.

-¿Te duele?

-No, me hizo cosquillas. -Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Ejem... ¡Oh, sí! ¡El regulador -Zack hizo como que no lo escucho mientras miraba el techo -Préndelo. -Cloud localizó el famosísimo regulador y lo prendió. Luego salio de abajo de la mesa, con cuidado de no golpearse esta vez.

-¿Ahora que?

-Ahora prendes el botón grandote del CPU, y entonces el botón pequeño con un circulito y un palito en la pantalla...

-Hey, no soy tonto, sé que ese símbolo es para prender las cosas, solamente no sabia que se usaba al final... -Cloud hizo un puchero y prendió en el orden que Zack le dijo. La maquina empezó a hacer ruidos raros. -¡ESTA RESPIRANDO!

_-...Claro,... no es tonto..._ Este será un día muuuy largo -Murmuró Zack mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

--fin del flash back--

-¡Ya no me lo recuerdes! -Dijo Cloud, poniendo una cara como si estuviera viendo Titanic. -Ya se que la regué mucho y muy feo, pero avancé, ¿No?

-Awww que tierno... digo, ejem, sí, muy avanzado. -Zack tosió. -Bueno, sigamos con otras cosas... nos quedamos en Internet ¿Verdad?

-Sí...

-Bueno, mira, ya te había explicado antes de los buscadores. Google es uno de ellos -Dijo Zack mientras tecleaba la página de Google y los mandaba al buscador. -Colorido, lo se. Y si pones algo aquí, lo busca...**.** y hay sitios que tienen buscador integrado. Por ejemplo, ponle "youtube"

-... -Cloud tecleó "Youtube". Algo lento y haciendo la técnica del pájaro (vuela buscando donde aterrizar) y con uno que otro dedazo, pero lo tecleó. -Listo.

-Ahora presiona buscar...

Salieron muchísimos enlaces.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Son... son...!

-Suficientes para que te caigas de la silla, sí.

-Está bien... -Cloud se levantó del piso (sí, sí se cayó) y se volvió a sentar. -¿Y cómo sé cuál estoy buscando?

-El más aproximado por lo general es el primero. Dale clic.

-... -Cloud clickeó el enlace. De repente, salió una página con un logotipo que decía Youtube, y un montón de ventanitas con imágenes que tenían nombres como "Edgar se cae", "Obedece a la Morsa", "Edgar se cae versión el aro", "Muffins", "Naruto Shippuden capítulo 20", entre otros.

-Si, yo sé que tantos videos te pueden desorientar un poco. Youtube es una página de videos. Pero mira... -Zack le mostró un campo con el botón de buscar. ¿Otro buscador? ¿En una página que abarcaba videos? -Síp, es un buscador, pero éste no te buscará videos en la Internet, sino sólo en esta página.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estás en una página con muchos videos, y a ti no te interesa buscar a mano ¿O sí? -Cloud entendió. Buscar en la misma página, para facilitarlo todo...

-Ya entiendo.

-A ver, pruébalo... escribe... veamos... "La caída de Angeal". -Cloud empezó a teclear...

-Espera. -Se detuvo. -¿Por qué tengo que buscar esas palabras? Se escuchan muy... no creo que haya ningún video así... -Zack suspiró, olvidó que Cloud no era TAN tonto...

-Mira, Cloud. -Zack se sentó a su lado, como quien va a empezar una larga charla. -Solo te diré que ese video lo subió Sephiroth, de una vez que fue al parque acuático con sus amigos, y tiraron a Angeal del tobogán dragón. -Cloud conectó sus neuronas. Parque acuático significa traje de baño ¿No?. -Seph, como siempre tan prevenido, había llevado una cámara a prueba de agua porque quería grabar el recorrido del tobogán... -Eso quería decir, video de Sephiroth en traje de baño... -Y Angeal se resistió a tirarse del tobogán así que lo empujaron... -Cloud empezó a teclear. -Y Seph no pudo evitar grabar... ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Ajá -Mintió Cloud. -¿Le doy a buscar?

-Ah... eh... sí... -Zack tenía el presentimiento de que Cloud le había dado su avión bien y bonito, pero bueno... Iba a ver el video ¿No? Eso era bueno, no podía ser el único inadaptado social del colegio que no lo hubiese visto. Cloud, por su parte, tragó saliva y le dio a buscar. -¡Es ese! ¡El primero! -Gritó entusiasmado Zack.

Zack empezó a reírse malvadamente en su interior.

Cloud empezó a sudar un montón.

Y el puntero hizo clic en el video.

El video se empezó a cargar. Y entonces…, se fue la luz.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! -Gritaron los dos jóvenes a la vez, espantando de paso a las aves que andaban cerca y disparando la alarma de un auto.

-¡Se... se fue la luz! -Dijo Cloud, señalando la computadora, mientras Zack se jalaba el pelo.

-¡ESTUVE TAN CERCA! Digo... ¡NO! ¡AÚN HAY UNA SOLUCION! –levanta un puño.

-¡¿Qué idea?! -Dijo Cloud desesperado

-Verás, tengo un compañero que siempre trae su laptop...

-¿En serio? -Ojos brillantes

-¡Si! Es un poco cascarrabias con ella pero... vamos! Lo hacemos por el bien de la educación, ¿Cierto?

-¡Sipirilí! -Dijo Cloud aunque sabía que ni a él ni a Zack le importaba la educación en ese momento

-¡Ahí esta! Además, lo hacemos por tu beca ¿No? -Dijo, buscando mas auto-convencerse que ayudar en la beca de Cloud

-¡Sipirilí -¿Cual beca? Qué importaba. Seph en traje de baño lo llamaba... ¡Oh, eso rima!

-Eso….Ves... es por el bien común... no se enojará si le decimos eso con cara de perrito mojado... ¡VAMOS!

Zack tomó a Cloud de la mano y lo llevó (mejor dicho, lo arrastró) por el instituto. La mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían ido a sus casas, salvo los que pertenecían a algún club, y Cloud empezó a dudar que el famosísima compañero de Zack estuviera en la escuela.

-Zack... oye... pero... ya no hay casi gente.

-Nah, no te preocupes, él siempre se queda en la escuela un rato más para platicar con sus amigos de otros grupos... pues como casi no se ven y eso... –

-¿Ah? Está bien

-Pero apúrate, tampoco queremos que se vayan y nos dejen sin ver el video.. eh, digo, sin tu beca.

-¡Eh... sí, la beca ante todo! Ajá...

-Bien -Dijo Zack, parado frente a la cafetería y asomándose por la puerta. -Sí, ahí están. ¡Ahora es cuando! -Entraron a la cafetería y Zack se dirigió a una mesa, donde se sentó de lo más conchudamente**(1)** -¡Hola!

Cloud se quedo paralizado.

Esos ojos aguamarina... esa cara afilada... esa piel blanca... ese peinado que se cargaba todas las leyes de Newton... ¡Sí! ¡Era Sephiroth!

-¿Qué quieres, Zack? -Dijo Sephiroth no muy amablemente por encima de su laptop. Dos chicos que Cloud no conocía, pero que los identificó como los tipos que salían con él en la foto, los miraban con curiosidad

-Seph, presta. –dijo arrebatándole la laptop. -Es una emergencia... Cloud, siéntate.

-Ya sabes, como es tuya... -Dijo Sephiroth con una venita de malhumor creciendo sobre su frente, entonces miró a Cloud, quien retrocedió dos pasos. -¿Cloud? -Sephiroth sonrió. -Me sorprende verte por aquí. ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?

-¡Sugoooi! ¡Sephiroth sonrió! -Dijo el castaño, apretando los puños y con la boca muy abierta. Inmediatamente empezó a "acosar" a Cloud. -Chico, ¿De donde eres? ¿Cómo conociste a Sephiroth? ¿Cuanto tiempo tienes de conocerlo? ¿Tienes tazos de pokémon? ¿Quieres intercambiar?

-Eh... -Cloud se sintió agredido (y ligeramente acosado)

-Eh, déjenlo respirar, estamos aquí porque Cloud es el nuevo, y lo estoy supervisando en informática.

-¿Por qué no están en informática en ese caso? -Inquirió el de pelo negro.

-Pues se fue la luz y recordamos que Sephiroth tenía una laptop...

-¿Y no se te ocurrió que debías consultarme ANTES de arrebatármela, Zack? -Inquirió Sephiroth con el ceño fruncido.

-No, porque eres muy buen amigo.

-Simón, como es tuya...

-¿Ves? Yo te dije que eras muy buen amigo. Cloud, siéntate, hombre, ¡no muerden! No muy duro –

-¡¿Ah?!

-Es broma. Anda, siéntate ya. -Zack sentó a Cloud a su lado a la de a fuerzas.

-Ay...

-Ah, que moe**(2)** ... ¿Quieres hacer recuerdos conmigo, Cloud? -Insinuó el castaño en un tono un poco pervertido.

-¿Re... cuerdos?

-Ya empezó con lo de Loveless otra vez. -Comentó el de pelo negro, llevándose una mano a la frente.

-Ejem... -Sephiroth se hizo notar. -Cloud, ellos son Génesis y Angeal...

-Mucho gusto -saludó Cloud, con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-¡Me recuerda tanto a los chocobos de Final Fantasy! -Cloud se pegó con la mesa al comentario de Génesis.

-Eh... sí... eso me dijeron en mi salón... -Comentó Cloud con una risita nerviosa.

-¡Muy bien Cloud! ¿Dónde nos quedamos en las lecciones...? -Comentó Zack.

-Ah... sí...

Sephiroth se quedó mirando a Cloud, meditando. Zack se veía muy cercano a él. Génesis también se había acercado mucho y lo acababa de conocer (bueno, Génesis era así, incluso ya lo estaba acosando). En cambio él mismo, no se había acercado mucho que digamos.

Zack se portaba ya tan familiar, tan cercano, tan...

-¡YA GÜEEEEEEY! -La voz electrónica de Angeal lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? -Preguntó Sephiroth, confundido.

Zack se estaba riendo, Angeal tenía cara de estar haciendo un berrinche muy grande, Cloud parecía en shock, y Génesis... bueno, si no se caía al piso de la risa era porque la pared detenía su silla.

-¿Están viendo la caída de Angeal? -Sephiroth preguntó lo obvio mientras Zack asentía y Angeal intentaba esconderse tras una servilleta. Cloud, por su parte, estaba demasiado embebido viendo lo bien que le quedaba a Sephiroth su traje de baño más que viendo a Angeal caer por el tobogán.

-Oh dios... Gracias Seph, no sabes como has salvado la vida de Cloud. -Comentó Zack entre risitas mientras le devolvía la laptop al susodicho.

-Ajá... -¿Salvarle la vida? Bueno, si era para eso, adelante, que vieran el video las veces que quisieran.

-Bueno, vámonos, Cloud, con eso termina la lección del día de hoy

-¡Ah, no, esperen! -Dijo Génesis, todos voltearon a verlo. -Vamos a hacer recuerdos juntos ¿Si?

--

(1)conchudamente: que llega y toma cosas, se sienta, o se instala sin pedir permiso

(2)moe: muy tierno, muy lindo, generalmente cuando un personaje se lastima o pide mucho perdon.

--

Reviews

**xSouseisekix**

**Rhape.- No es que Cloud sea idiota xDu, quizás en su pueblo no había compus 9.9u**

Neko.-en clase de informatica? casi nadie hace trabajo en esa clase xd todos acaparan la PC xDDDD

**Rhape.- Cierto! Una vez en info me puse a jugar Mario Bros en vez de trabajar con el Excel xD**

Neko.- en tu computadora hay mario bros.?! oO

**Rhape.- Nop, pero para eso están esas páginas sarritas donde suben juegos mal hechos para ver que wey los juega...u.uU**

Neko: que bajo has caido... .-. ejem, gracias por tu review, sou... sei... seki... jijos que nombre x.x

**Hikari**

Neko.- ehm, quien sabe, a lo mejor vivia en un pueblito marginado y perdido del mundo xDu

**hape.- Seh .o., en cambio Sephiroth,que tiene toda la tecnología del mundo a sus pies...es normal que escriba en idioma Amixxx, a ese tipo de personas les gana la flojera de escribir correctamente u.u**

Neko.- No nos tardamos en actualizar TT deberias ver como le hacemos en otros fics donde SI nos tardamos xd

**Rhape.- Cierto! Incluso a veces los tenemos que...abandonar ú.u**

**Ako Nombra**

**Rhape.- A ver****...Dije que no he jugado FF7s (Sólo el Crisis Core ;3) pero jamás dije que no me supiera la historia xD. Yo le cuento la historia del juego a Neko y así ella tiene alguna idea de como escribir el fic x3**

Neko.- awww Cloud no es tonto, solo no tuvo contacto con las computadoras xd por todo lo demas, es muy inteligente, participa, dice, hace y afirma en clase ; )

**Rhape.- ah, y mi primito sabe usar la compu desde los 5 añossss 9.9 xD**

Neko.-TOT idioma amixx... no me lo repitan... (esquina emo)

**Rhape.- Eh...bueno, hasta aquí el review o Neko se pondrá emo por el trauma que le dejó tener que aprender idioma Amixxx. Gracias nOnU**

**Nobody XII**

Neko.- a mi igual me gusta KH y FF pero no he jugado ninguno xd esque no tengo play y ocuparia mucha memoria de mi ordenador u.u

**Rhape.- Pero para eso estoy yo y le cuento y spoileo todo xD...Bueno, Génesis quizás no sea emo, pero al menos es genialmente pervertido ;3**

Neko.- y que lo digas ¬u¬

**Rhape.- Sí...desearía tenerlo en mi cama...¡Digo! Ehhh...¡Qué bonito día el de hoy! 9.9**

Neko.- pokemon? a que te refieres?

**Kuroe Ryuuzaki**

**Rhape.- Uh...Me alegra que te guste el fic pero...quien lo escribe es Neko. Yo sólo la ayudo con la historia y las personalidades de los personajes, y uno que otro dialogo xDu. Pero gracias por leerlo n.n**

Neko.- no, no he jugado FF, pero Rhape me orienta a la hora de que escribo el fic .-. yo escribo, ella ve si hace falta correccion, y hace el copypasta. luego me lo pasa ya limpio y yo lo publico

**Rhape.- Sep, soy su guía espiritual de FF7 ;3. Gracias por el review! x3**


	4. Tu da resquiu! primera parte

ATENCIÓN: Este capitulo trae DOS partes, porque quedó más largo de lo que planeabams (mea culpa) y al final Rhape y yo quedamos en cortarlo.

-¡Por fin es viernes! -Cloud se estiró cual chocobo recién nacido, feliz a las expectativas del fin de semana.

-¡Por fin! Ya necesitaba un descanso... -Lo apoyó Zack

-No mientas, tú me has dicho que te desvelas...

-Yo descanso desvelándome.

-Aún así, con tantas lecciones que me das, y encima los desvelos, deberías de tener ojeras, Zack... no me digas que... ¡¿Usas maquilla...?! -Zack le tapó la boca.

-¡No! ¡¿Estás loco?! Tengo una hermana que va a secundaria y prueba todos sus remedios primero en mí. Tengo mis técnicas para ser guapo ante las chicas. -Esbozó una sonrisa galante y posó como para una foto. -¿A que soy genial?

-Bájate de tu nube, Romeo metrosexual... Pero no sabía que tenías una hermana.

-Pues ya lo sabes. Como sea, hemos terminado tus clases extra de hoy. Y hablando de mi hermana, tengo que ir a recogerla a la secundaria, me dijo que hoy saldría temprano por el aniversario de su escuela.

-¿Entonces no nos vas a acompañar a recoger las fotos que Génesis tomó ayer?

-¿Cuáles fotos?

-¿No recuerdas que Génesis nos llevó ayer a "hacer recuerdos" como él los llama?

-¿Que empezó a sacar fotos hasta de las moscas que volaban?

-Sí... ayer nos dijo que nos encontrábamos en las canchas de fútbol y ahí nos las daba...

-¡Oh! ¡Lo olvide por completo!

-Presentí que dirías algo así... Vamos de una vez

-Pero, tardará un poco mientras Sephiroth sale de su práctica de fútbol, y mi hermana ya está esperándome...

-¿Práctica... de...?

-Sí, bueno, es que mi hermana... ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a la práctica? Pues sí, Sephiroth está en el club de fútbol...

-Yo no sabía...

-Pues ahora ya sabes. En fin, me voy a recoger a mi hermana a su colegio. Recoge mi paquete de fotos y luego me lo das, ¿Vale, chico chocobo? -Zack le revolvió el cabello a Cloud y, antes de que éste pudiera protestar, salio corriendo del instituto pegando carcajadas, mientras un furioso Cloud se quedaba gritando en el patio a la par que todos lo miraban.

-¡Tú! ¡Zack! ¡Grandísimo descarado, cobarde, regresa aquí! ¡No huyas, gallina! ¡Zaaaaaaack!

-¿Pasa algo? -Comentó Angeal quien salió de la nada.

-Nada, nada. -Cloud sonrió tímidamente, pero aún con un tic en la ceja. Ya se las pagaría después... sí... le pondría polvo pica-pica en los shorts deportivos o algo.

-Ah... -Angeal no le creyó. -¿Ibas a ver a Génesis?

-Por desgracia sí... ¿Tú tambien? ¿Te acompaño?

-No deberías morir tan joven. -Comentó con un poco de sarcasmo Angeal, y partieron al campo de fútbol. Cloud, al notar la dirección que seguían, empezó a sentir acelerado su corazón. ¡Zack tenía razón! ¡La única razón para ir al campo de fútbol era... un entrenamiento de fútbol!

Avanzaron en silencio hacia el campo de fútbol. Con tanto silencio, Cloud no pudo menos que notar, por una de las rendijas abiertas de la mochila de Angeal, un comic de Superman.

-Angeal...

-¿Si?

-Esto... eh... eeh... no, nada...

-Ah, ¿Esto? -Angeal sacó el comic de Superman de su mochila y sonrió. -Me gustan los comics, son fantásticos.

-¿Comics...?

-Sí. Aunque es una lástima que nadie sepa apreciarlos. Estuvo muy fea esa película de Superman, la nueva. La parte del avión fue genial pero, ¡¿De dónde demonios sacaron que Superman tiene un hijo?! –exclamó todo indignado- ¡Y luego el Superman que eligieron! Brandon Routh parece gay… Por lo menos hicieron referencia al comic "La muerte de Superman" en la parte donde lo quieren inyectar pero se rompe la aguja… –

Los siguientes breves minutos sirvieron para que Cloud se diera cuenta del frikismo de Angeal a favor de los comics de Marvel, DC, y demás.

-Ah... ya veo... -Dijo Cloud, quien se acababa de instalar en su plan "darle-la-razón-al-friki" hasta que, a la lejanía, Génesis lo salvó (quién lo diría).

-¡Hey! ¡Angeal! ¿Ya estás traumando al pobre Cloudy tan rápido con tus comics? Te estabas tardando.

-¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres? Yo lo guío por el buen camino, no como tú con tus mangas y tus animes y tus pikachus...

-Se llaman "Pókemon"

-Ajá, y tu nintendo...

-¡Hereje, deja de llamar nintendo a todas las consolas!

-Ajá, y tus disfraces y tus...

-¡Cosplays!

De haber tenido palomitas, Cloud las habría sacado. Friki de cómics vs Friki de manga. Ahora entendía por qué peleaban todo el tiempo.

-Pero lo peor.. es tu.. tu.. ¡Tu yaoi o como se llame! -Gritó Angeal.

-¡¿Que tiene?! -Se ofendió Génesis.

-¿Yaoi? -Cloud los miró.

-¡Sí, Yaoi! -Contestaron ambos, aunque con diferente tono de voz.

-¿Y eso que es?

-¡Lo más hermoso que el hombre haya inventado! -Comentó Génesis, soñador, luego se acercó peligrosamente a Cloud, casi acosándolo, cosa que hizo al rubio enrojecer un poco. -Dime Cloud... ¿No has leído el manga de Loveless?

-¡Ya empezó con Loveless otra vez! -Angeal alzó los brazos al cielo, como exasperado.

-¡Estoy en mi derecho! –Protestó Génesis.

-¿"Loveless"?

-Sí, mira, es un manga donde un niño llamado Ritsuka...

-¡Dios, si existes, haz que se calle! -Fingió rezar Angeal.

Un segundo después, empezó a llover.

-¿Qué...?

-¡Dios existe! -Exclamó Angeal.

-Nos vamos a resfriar si seguimos aquí -Dijo Cloud.

-Oh, cierto. Además, Sephiroth no debería tardar en salir de su entrenamiento... ya sabes, la lluvia es mala.

-¡Vamos! -Angeal empezó a correr, tapándose con una capa de superman que traía en la mochila (quien sabe para qué) con rumbo a los vestidores del campo de fútbol. Desde ahí podrían ver el entrenamiento, y a la vez, resguardarse de la lluvia mientras esperaban a Sephiroth.

Cuando llegaron, Cloud se asomó. Sephiroth estaba haciendo dominadas mientras el resto de sus compañeros hablaban con el entrenador, diciéndole que con esa lluvia no se podía hacer nada. El largo cabello plateado estaba humedecido y le caía deslizándose como una cortina, y podía apreciar su cuerpo remarcado gracias a que la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo.

-Cloud, ¿Estás babeando?

-¡¿Eh?! -Se revisó. Mentira, estaba limpio... -¡N-no! ¿Por qué...?

-Para ver tu reacción... ¿Te gusta Sephiroth?

-¡¿Ah?! -El mundo se congeló mientras Cloud se ponía completamente rojo. -¡No! Sólo, me parece un chico muy cool, es todo...

-Ajáaa... -Génesis lo miró sin creerle. Angeal, por su parte, seguía en modo "automático" dándoles el avión por el bien de su salud mental.

-¿Quién es guay? -Escucharon una voz grave y voltearon. Sephiroth estaba parado frente a ellos, algo mojado, secándose con una toalla.

-La abuelita de Batman... -Sonrió Génesis, nervioso por la mirada escrutadora de Sephiroth. -Qué bueno que ya saliste Sephiroth...

-Apestas a sudor... -Comentó Angeal.

-Oh... iré a ducharme. -Sephiroth le aventó la toalla en la cara y se retiró a las duchas, mientras Cloud trataba de no pensar demasiado en ello. Si seguía esquivándolo el suficiente tiempo, podría tranquilizarse y...

-Oh, se dejó la toalla. Cloud ¿Nos harías un favor? Ve a dejársela ¿Sí?

-¡¿E-e-eeeeeh?!

-Mira, las duchas están por allá, al fondo a la derecha...

-¡¿Y por qué no vas tú?!

-Porque no quiero que me la aviente en la cara. -Se rió y, con un empujón, hizo que Cloud se encaminara.

-¡Pero si...! -Entonces, su celular comenzó a sonar con la melodía de Psicosis.

-¿Ah? Cloud, que gustos tan raros tienes en ringtone...

-Ah, no, esta es sólo para cuando llama Zack...

-Qué linda amistad... -Dijo Angeal con suave ironía.

-¿Zack? ¿Pasa algo?

-¡Clooooooooooud! -Se escuchó un alarido al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Está encerrado en el baño? -Preguntó Angeal.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Se oye eco...

-¡Cloooooooooud! ¡¡Ayúdame!! ¡Estoy atrapado! ¡Mi hermana se ha vuelto psicótica!

Un relámpago irrumpió en el aire, iluminándolos y asustándolos por su bramido.

-¿Zack? ¿Dónde estás? -Empezó a preguntar Cloud, algo asustado.

-¡Sálvenme! Mi hermana... ¡Mi hermana...!!

Al fondo, pudieron escuchar unos insistentes y fuertes golpes de puerta.

-¡Zaaaaack! -Gritó la voz de una muchacha. -¡Zaaaaaaaaack! ¡ZACK! ¡SAL!

-¡Cloud, rescátame! ¡La batería se me esta acabando! Es que ella... ella... -Sephiroth justo entró en el cuarto.

-¿Es Zack?

-Sí, parece que está en problemas. -Génesis estaba angustiado.

-¡ZAAAAAAAAAACK! -Se escucharon más fuertes los golpes y los gritos. -¡ZACK, TENGO QUE ENTRAR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡DÉJAME ENTRAR AHORA MISMO! -Se escucho algo así como la puerta agitándose.

-¡AGH! ¡SANGREEEEEEEEEE! -Gritó Zack, alarmándolos a todos. Un segundo después, se cortó la llamada y solo escucharon el "piiip, piiip, piiip" de cuando el otro ha colgado.

-¿Qué... qué fue eso? -Preguntó quedamente Génesis.

-N-no tengo idea... ¿S-sangre? -Cloud miraba su celular, en cuya pantalla decía "llamada terminada" -¡Hay que llamar a la policía! -Sugirió, asustado, pero la mano de Sephiroth lo detuvo. -¿Eh?

-No, Cloud. Conociendo a Zack, no sabemos si está bromeando.

-Pero, pero...Zack se oía algo desesperado... -Cloud puso cara de cordero degollado. Sephiroth se sonrojó levemente e hizo lo imposible para conservar autoridad.

-Sí pero... su hermana está en secundaria. ¿Qué le haría una pobre chica de secundaria? ¿Atacarlo con revistas "Por ti"?

-Cierto. Mejor vamos primero a verificar la situación. Entonces ya veremos que hacer. Y necesitamos un plan –dijo Angeal.

-¿Qué plan?

-Tenemos que ir a la casa de Zack y...

-¡Nombres! ¿En serio? Quién lo hubiera pensado -Se burló Génesis.

-...Y luego nos infiltramos y tratamos de lidiar con su hermana. Si se pone feo llamamos a la policía... ah, y hay que rescatar a Zack.

-Yo preferiría correr como niñita, oh sabio Batman, digo, Angie... -Murmuró Génesis.

-No me digas "Angie"... no soy mujer.

-Lo siento, Angie.

-¡Que...!

-Cálmense y vámonos. -Sermoneó Sephiroth. -Si van a discutir todo el día, me voy con Cloud y ya. -Tomó a Cloud del hombro y se lo llevó.

-... -Cloud no podía decir nada, solo sentía retortijones... Felices retortijones.

Angeal y Génesis no tardaron en seguirlos. Angeal se protegió de la lluvia con su capita de Superman, Génesis se protegió con su paraguas de Resident Evil cuyos colores evocaban la sombrilla icono de Umbrella, Cloud con su mochila, y Sephiroth se puso la gorra que usaba en los entrenamientos de fútbol.

-¿Cómo vamos a llegar a la casa de Zack? -Preguntó Cloud.

-Hay un camión que pasa cerca de su casa... -Contestó Angeal. -¿Tienen dinero para el pasaje? -Todos asintieron. -Bien, pues vamos a salvar a Zack...

Se quedaron en la parada del autobús, esperando a que llegara el que esperaban. Al cabo de un rato, el autobús llegó (empapando a una pobre chica que hablaba cándidamente por celular en la otra esquina) y se detuvo. El autobús "suspiró" una bocanada de aire caliente, y abrió sus puertas en cuanto el cuarteto hizo el ademán de entrar. Cada quién pagó su pasaje, y se sentaron. Cloud miró al rededor. Los otros pasajeros eran una anciana con una bolsa del mandado, una señora con una niña que miraba entusiasmada por el cristal, y un adolescente emo.

-¡Agh! ¡Esa canción! Ahora veo por qué ese emo se puso su iPod... -Gruñó Génesis.

-¿...? -Sin entender, los tres pusieron atención a las notas que dejaba escapar el radio del camión.

_A ella le gusta la gasoliiiina! Dame más gasoliiiina! Como le encanta la gasoliiiina!..._

-Reggaeton... -Angeal se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Asco... -Murmuró Cloud. -Pero ¿Alguien sabe por qué dice "gasolina"?

-... -Silencio sepulcral.

-Eh…bueno, las canciones de reggaeton no tienen PORQUÉ tener sentido, Cloud...

-Sí, ya se… ¿Pero al menos un poco...?

-Eh…bueno.. ah... -Balbuceó Angeal.

-Maldito Zack. -Susurró Génesis. -Olvidó dejarnos las instrucciones de uso...Bueno... esa es una gran pregunta, Cloud, yo mismo me la he estado haciendo toda mi vida...

-¿En serio? -Preguntó Cloud.

-¿En serio? -Preguntó Angeal, desconfiado.

-¡En serio! -Dijo, luego de darle un pisotón a Angeal. -Verás, yo nunca escucho reggaeton ni cosas populares. Estoy fuera de la sociedad, aunque no lo parezca. Por eso soy el amigo de Seph, el esta conectado a esta sociedad con su fotolog...

-... ¿Qué? -Preguntó Sephiroth, dedicándole una mirada asesina.

-Y es por eso que... Sephiroth es el que mejor te lo puede explicar.

-... -Sephiroth recién entendió el plan de Génesis. Ese bastardo...

Cloud miró a Sephiroth, quien parecía intentar inventar la muerte por mirada y hacer a Génesis su primera víctima.

-¿Tu sabes, Sephiroth?

-Ejem... bueno...

-¡Por supuesto que sabe! Dinos, Seph. -Génesis se acercó a ellos.

El emo los miraba disimuladamente.

-Gé-ne-sis... -Gruñó Sephiroth. -Nos van a mirar raro...

-¿Oh? -Génesis miró al emo, quien de inmediato hizo como que no los había visto. -¡Oh! ya veo. ¿Ves? Nuestro amigo el emo también tiene dudas. -El emo lo miró con cara de "¿y yo que hice si ni te conozco?" Pero antes de que pudiera volver a aparentar indiferencia, Génesis, lo abrazó como si fueran amiguísimos de siempre y compadres de cantina. -Explícanos, Seph.

-Ahí va de nuevo... -Angeal sacó su cómic y se dedicó a ignorarlos, no fuera a ser que le tocara también.

-Dime amigo, ¿No sientes curiosidad de saber qué es la gasolina? -Preguntó Génesis, mientras Sephiroth hacía un pobre intento por ignorarlo y Cloud se quedaba con la misma cara de confusión que el pobre emo.

-Eh... ¿Te conozco?

-No, pero tú respóndeme.

-Eh… no se...

-¡Ahí esta! El público lo pide, Seph.

-No voy a explicar na... -Sephiroth miró a Cloud. -Ugh.. se refiere a...

-¿Síiiii? -Preguntó Génesis. La viejita los miraba con cara de reproche.

-Bueno... se refiere al...

Pronto Angeal localizó la parada.

-¡Bajan! -Avisó, y el chofer se detuvo. Al mismo tiempo, Cloud pegó un grito.

-¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!

* * *

-Casi dejas sordo a ese pobre emo. -Comentó Génesis mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Zack.

-Me disculpé. -Dijo Cloud, apenado.

-No fue su culpa. -Dijo Sephiroth. -Tú me obligaste a decirlo y jalaste al pobre emo contigo.

-Eso le pasa al emo por ser emo. -Protestó Génesis.

-Esperen, -Angeal los frenó en seco. -No está el padre de Zack; no está el auto. Y no sabemos si su hermana está en serio mal. Tampoco podemos comunicarnos con el. ¿Vamos a entrar por la puerta así sin más?

-Tienes razón. -Comentó Sephiroth. -Deberemos usar un plan... podríamos intentar entrar por otro lado, no se... quizás separarnos en equipos funcione.

-¿Equipos?

-Si vamos todos en bola, quien sabe qué pase...

-¿Y por qué no separados? -Preguntó Génesis. -Cubrimos más territorio así. Además...

-No, sería mucha separación... somos cinco si contamos a Zack.

-Oh, y entonces ¿Cómo organizaremos los equipos? –Preguntó Cloud.

-¿Qué tal si lo echamos a la suerte? –Propuso Génesis.

-¿Cómo?

-Miren... aquí tengo una moneda... -Génesis empezó a rebuscar en su mochila. -Cloud.

-¿Mande?

-¿Águila o sol?

-Eh... águila?

-Okay... eso deja a Angeal con sol.

-¿Yo?

-Es que Sephiroth me intimida –Dijo simulando pena.

-Ja, ja. -Sephiroth rodó los ojos.

-Bien... La moneda decidirá quién se viene conmigo.

-Espera! quiero ver que no esté trucada -Pidió Cloud y Génesis sonrió.

-¿Dudas de mí?

-Eh...

-Chico listo, ¿eh? Bien. Mira la moneda. Águila y... águila... -El corazón de Sephiroth se paró por un segundo al momento en que escucho el otro "águila".

-Génesis... esto es un sol...-observó Cloud.

-Quería asustar a Sephiroth –dijo burlón.

-... -Sephiroth respiró aliviado.

-Bien. Ya que nadie duda de mí... procederé a aventarla. La tirare hacia atrás y ustedes me avisan. -Génesis se dio media vuelta, dándole un aire dramático al asunto.

-Bien... -Dijo Cloud, tragando saliva.

-¿Listos? -Preguntó Génesis, y el rubio le contestó.

-Listos.

Génesis hizo el ademán de taparse los ojos y aventó la moneda hacia atrás.

-¡Agh! -Angeal palideció al ver el resultado.

-¿Qué fue? -Preguntaron los tres al escucharlo, y al mismo tiempo fueron a checar la moneda.

-Oh ya veo. -Génesis recogió la moneda del suelo. -Bien. Estaremos en contacto con ustedes, Sephiroth y… Angeal.

-¡Estoy seguro que hubo trampa! -Reprochó Cloud, no obstante, tuvo que caminar al lado de Génesis.

-Pero viste la moneda por ti mismo. No soy un tramposo. Sólo un pervertido -Cloud tembló un poco cuando vio la sonrisa extraña de Génesis. Génesis, por su parte, se dedicó a guardar en su cartera una moneda que tenía dos aguilas en cada cara... y la moneda original de aguila y sol, la cual le había enseñado a Cloud y que había ocultado en su manga cuando se dió la vuelta. La trampa hace al maestro.

-No toques a Cloud, Génesis. -Advirtió Sephiroth.

-¿Por qué no? No tiene pareja... ¡Yo te conquistare, Cloud!

-¡Basta! -Cloud se alejó tres pasos de él.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, niños, pero... -Angeal señaló a la ventana. Todos se callaron, y pudieron escuchar los gritos de la hermana de Zack.

-¡NO! ¡TU NO ME ENTIENDES! ¡TU QUE SABES!

-Entonces... veamos. Un equipo entra por la puerta principal a distraer a la hermana, y el otro saca a Zack. Luego... -Dijo Angeal.

-¿Luego...? -Preguntaron los tres.

-Córranle. -Concluyó, y todos lo miraron con una gotaza.

-¿Tu magnífico plan termina con un "corran por su trasero"? -Preguntó Génesis.

-De hecho, termina con un "córranle", mi estimado... Loveless. -Dijo Angeal con una sonrisita irónica.

-Bien... yo iré con CLOUDY -Sonrió a Sephiroth y jaló a Cloud. -A la puerta principal.

-¡Waaaaaaaa! -Cloud gritó mientras Génesis lo jalaba hacia el suicidio.

-Ese... ese...

-Cálmate, Sephiroth. -Dijo Angeal, intentando sacarlo de su estado de ensimismamiento. -Mejor veamos por donde entraremos... mmmm...

-¿Viste cómo le dijo "Cloudy"? -Empezó a decir Sephiroth.

-A quién le importa, sólo bromeaba... Veamos... la ventana... -Angeal revisó la casa con la mirada mientras hablaba.

-Génesis ve yaoi ¿Tú crees que en serio no le haga nada?

-Te lo juro... Hey, creo que esta ventana se puede abrir, entraríamos por la cocina ¿Tú que dices?

-Pero es que se le acerco muy feo...

-Está atorada... ayúdame a abrirla... ¿Sephiroth?

-Cloud es nuevo, no se debe traumar con un friki como él

-¿Por qué tengo esta sensación de que no has escuchado ni una palabra de lo que he dicho?

-No, no, sí te estoy escuchando... -Dijo Sephiroth al azar.

-Sephiroth. Estoy parado ATRÁS tuyo.

-Ajá... -Angeal se llevó una mano a la cara.

-¿Quieres... hacer el favor de concentrarte, por favor? Ni que Cloud te gustara como si fuera una chica o algo...

-¿Eeeeh? ¡No! Sólo me preocupaba... -Sephiroth se dirigió a la ventana a ayudar a Angeal.

-No se puede abrir... -Angeal seguía intentando jalar la ventana.

-Es que la ventana no se jala... -Sephiroth la empujó, y la ventana cedió suavemente. -Se empuja.

-Oh.

Sephiroth rodó los ojos, luego Angeal entró primero por la ventana, y Sephiroth lo siguió. Estaban en la cocina de la casa de Zack. Al menos ahora no se estaban mojando.

-Bien. -Angeal miró en derredor. -Cloud y Génesis deben estar distrayendo a la hermana de Zack. Es nuestro deber rescatarlo.

-¿Dónde está Zack?

-Debe estar en el baño... si no es que salió corriendo en cuando su hermana se fue. Pensemos como Zack

-¿Tengo que usar la mitad de mis neuronas?

-Sí. Mira, Zack se encierra en el baño. Cloud y Génesis distraen a la hermana, la hermana se va. Zack no esta dispuesto a quedarse encerrado en el baño, así que sale corriendo a encerrarse a otro lado...

-Primero revisemos el baño y si no esta ahí, sacamos conclusiones, Sherlock. -Sephiroth se dirigió hacia el baño.

-...Claro, estaba a punto de sugerir eso... -Angeal lo siguió.

Sephiroth salió de la cocina y se dirigió a una puerta que el instinto y el sentido común le decían que era el baño. Tocó suavemente a la puerta preguntándole a Zack si estaba bien, y escuchó movimiento dentro.

-¿Sephiroth? ¿Eres tú?

-Por supuesto que soy yo.

-Seph, mira. -Susurró Angeal, mirando el piso. Sephiroth volteó también. En el piso había gotas de sangre seca.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE

DATOS CURIOSOS

Neko.- dato curioso primero... Genesis esta traumado con Loveless... pero EL MANGA!! no el libro!! xDDDD no se lien buscando referencias en el crisis core...

**Rhape-. Por si acaso...Loveless es un Anime/Manga Yaoi x3**

Neko.- las marcas de los celulares fue toda una pachanga .o.U me hice bolas como cinco veces xddd diles como estuvo, rhape...

**Rhape-. ps...Neko y yo nos pusimos a buscar marcas de celulares chilos y caros para que se notara lo millonario que son todos menos Cloud xDDD, pero, ps, batallamos un poco porque todos eran parecidos y nombres bien raros .o.U**

Neko.- deja eso .o.U s eme olvidaban las marcas y confundi a angeal con genesis y a genesis con zack y al final resulto que tuve que cambiar un párrafo

**Rhape-. Otro dato curioso es que pusimos que el gato de Zack y Tifa se llamara Cait Sith, como el gato de Reeve xDD**

Neko.- y esa fue idea de rhape xdddd otro dato curioso fue que es el capitulo mas LARGO que hay .o.y esta dividido en dos partes... pero los datos curiosos van todos en la primera parte para ahorrarnos tiempo

**Rhape-. otro dato curioso era que la idea principal era sólo poner lo de Tifa y su M, pero como que nos emocionamos agregando más cosas xDDD**

Neko.- MUCHA emocion 6.6 hasta lo de la miscelanea en la puerta del baño... y lo del reggae en el camión xD

**Rhape-. y lo del Emo fue idea rara de Neko 9.9**

neko.- adoré ese emo xD los emos nos invaden! no podia dejarlo pasar! xDDD recuerden niños, no hagan eso cuando se suban a un camión 6.6

**Rhape.- y cómo saber quién es un Emo?? Se sabe con solo verlo...**

neko.- ejem, eso... uan cosa que no dije hasta ahorita 6.6U era que yo queria que la viejita del camion tuviera naranjas en la bolsa y se las fuera comiendo ;; y luego fregara a angeal ofreciendole naranjas pero al final se me olvido ponerlo... y ya ni le dije a Rhape o.o

**Rhape-. Seh, hasta ahora me entero .o.U**

Neko.- disculpas por no poner los datos curiosos en el otro cap .o.U lo olvide y cuando me acorde, me dio weba u.uU

Reviews

X Souseiseki X

**Rhape-...em...sí. Igual yo 9.9**

Neko: si, Cloud es monísimo x3

**Nebyura**

Neko.- ehm, no, no viene en el crisis core... es una mam...elucada mia 6.6U

**Rhape-. ps, lo de Loveless es un juego de palabras que a Neko se le ocurrió porque hay un Anime Yaoi llamado Loveless donde el protagonista Ritsuka le llama "hacer recuerdos" cuando se toma fotos con alguien...hay que recalcar que Ritsuka es un enfermo mental 9.9 xDD**

Neko.- no es un enfermo mental ;.;U quemar discos? pfff eso me recuerda un comercial que vi xd

NobodyXII

**Rhape-. Sí, es que Génesis está bien bueno!! Ejem...9.9... Y cuando acosa a Cloud es tan rulz xDDD**

Neko.- la caida de angeal... pffff me acuerdo de eso y me da risa xDDDD el "honorable" angeal, gritando "ya weeeey"

**Rhape-. La caída de Angeal es lo mejor xDDDD. y amm...por Seph no te preocupes, ya tendrá tiempo de estar con Cloudy xD**

Neko.- por fin alguien me reconoce! ;3;

**Rhape-. emm..y tú quien eres?? .,.**

Neko.- -.¬ chistosa...

Hikari

Neko.- awwwww nos halagas xD los chistes se nos ocurren a las dos cuando baboseamos en el msn xd cual guitarra? oO

**Rhape-. y bueno...tratamos de no tardar mucho con este fic, y claro que no lo abandonaremos...creo 9.9U...Sobre las otras parejas...**

Neko.- por lo general voy de copiona con las parejas de "La promesa" porque en primer lugar, esto se suponia q iba a ser uan parodia de la promesa, y al final termino siendo un hibrido extraño x3 y en segundas, porque no tengo experincia con Final Fantasy .-. en pocas palabras, "Rhape manda, yo obedezco"

**Rhape-. Yo mando?? A ver!! Ladra y salta en un pie nOn!!**

Neko.- ... en parejas yaoi...

**Rhape-. Owwww...Así no es divertido...Bueno, si quieres saber sobre que otras parejas habrá, tendrás que leer mi fic "La Promesa" que también es Yaoi ;3**

**Saori-loves-Gaara**

**Rhape-. no creo que pongamos más lenguaje Amixxx, Neko es quien lo hacía y se quedó traumada xDD**

Neko.- amixxxxx o..o debo... comer... cerebroooos (saca espuma por la boca)

**Rhape-. em...este...o.oU...(sale corriendo para proteger su cerebro)**


	5. Tu da resquiu! segunda parte

**CONTINUA LA SEGUNDA PARTE**

-... Zack, abre. ¿Estás bien? -La puerta se abrió lentamente. Zack los miró, un poco asustado. Estaba algo despeinado, aún tenía el uniforme del colegio, y no parecía tener ninguna herida.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Angeal.

-Sí...

-¿Y la sangre qué, salió de una virgen milagrosa? -Comentó con ironía Sephiroth.

-Ah.. Lo dicen por la sangre... bueno... de una virgen sí... milagrosa no lo creo...

-Él está bien. Aún hace bromas. -Comentó Angeal, mientras sacaba a Zack del baño.

-¿Ah?

-Es que... verán….mi hermana...

-¡ZAAAAAAAAAAACK! -Se escuchó una voz femenina.

-...Empezó a menstruar hoy. -Terminó Zack, y un relámpago cayó.

-Oh, no... ¡Los otros dos! -Sephiroth se levantó para ir a buscar a Cloud y a Génesis.

-¡Sephiroth! ¡Debemos mantenernos en equipo! -Angeal se levantó para ir tras el pero Zack se le aventó a la pierna cual náufrago.

-¡No, no me dejes solo! ¡Regresará!

-¡Pero, Cloud y Génesis también están aquí!

-¡¿Eh?! -Se levantó rápidamente.

-¡Sí! Ahora vamos con Se... Oh... lo he perdido de vista. -Angeal gruñó y se mordió una uña.

-¡Hay que salvarlos!

-¡ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! -Zack tragó saliva. Se escuchaban pasos por el pasillo, cual Tyrannosaurus Rex. -¡ZAAACK! ¡¿YA SALISTE DEL BAÑO?!

-¡Córrele! -Gritó Angeal, y acto seguido, el y Zack salieron corriendo... en direcciones distintas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Génesis, creo que nadie nos va a abrir... -Murmuró Cloud, pensativo, mientras Génesis tocaba al timbre por quinta vez.

-Bueno. Lo intentamos. -Dijo Génesis mientras se encogía de hombros. -Plan B.

-¿Teníamos plan B?

-Tú no pero yo sí. Hay que entrar por otro lado. Tú cabes por la puerta del gato, Cloud.

-¡¿Eeeeh?!

Antes de que Cloud pudiera protestar, Génesis lo sometió y lo obligó a ponerse a cuatro patas frente a la entrada del gato.

-¡O... oe, Génesis! ¡No quepo por ahí! -Génesis le puso una mano en la cabeza. -¡Duele, tonto! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Hey, si tienes complejo de chocobo, por supuesto que cabes! Y si no, pues maulla...

-¡Es físicamente imposible! -Cloud fue obligado a meter la cabeza dentro la puerta del gato, y su cabello se estropeó un poco. Pero no mucho. -¡Me voy a atorar!

-¡No te atoras! -Génesis empezó a empujar a Cloud del trasero.

-¡...! ¡¡GÉNESIS!! ¡¡SUÉLTAME!! -Cloud gritó, muerto de vergüenza

-¡Espera, ya casi entras! -Génesis sólo tenía ojos para la puerta.

-¡¡ME ESTÁS AGARRANDO EL TRASERO!!

-¡Ah! perdón... -Génesis se apartó con una risa nerviosa, Cloud apoyó su frente en el tapete de bienvenida. -Ya decía yo que se sentía rellenito...

-¡¡GÉNESIS!! -Cloud empezó a forcejear para sacar su cabeza de ahí. -¡¡SUFICIENTE!!

-¡Ya oí, ya oí! -Génesis se levantó y dio un suspiro. -Tendré que buscar la entrada que utilizaron Sephiroth y Angeal. Espera aquí, cuando este dentro, te abriré la puerta.

-¿Eh? ¿Me vas a dejar atorado aquí? -Silencio por parte de Génesis. -... ¡Génesis! ¿Ya te fuiste? -Más silencio. -Creo que eso es un sí indirecto...

Cloud movió la cabeza. Arriba de el estaba la perilla de le puerta. Podría alcanzarla si lograba meter el brazo...

-Puedo hacer esto sin ayuda de ese otaku pervertido... -Cloud se giró y metió su brazo a la fuerza. Ahora tenía menos espacio y se ahogaba un poco. Rápidamente, se giro boca arriba y con su brazo hizo un esfuerzo para alcanzar la perilla de la puerta. Al cabo de un (doloroso) rato, lo logró y la puerta principal abrió.

Sonrió satisfecho al clic, se desatoro como pudo, y entonces entró a la casa como una persona normal.

-¡Ja! Quién necesita a Génesis... Seguro que mentía cuando dijo lo de abrirme la puerta. -Cloud echo un vistazo en derredor. La casa de Zack le parecía muy grande y muy linda, comparada a la pequeña casita en la que él mismo vivía. Se quedó con la boca abierta.

Hasta que cayó un rayo y la luz se fue en toda la cuadra, claro. Además, con las cortinas cerradas (y eran de esas gruesotas que ponen los ricos hasta el suelo) no se veía nada.

Cloud empezó a sudar frío. Sin luz, sin linterna, y con la hermana de su amigo suelta que quién sabe como estaría de salud mental. El rubio empezó a avanzar, buscando a... cualquier ser humano VARÓN vivo. Y por si las moscas, sacó una escuadra de su mochila y la empuñó como un fusil.

-Muy bien... tengo que encontrar a... alguien. -Cloud escuchó pasos. ¿Uh? ¿Sería uno de los muchachos? Empezó a caminar cautelosamente, ligeramente encorvado y a pasos pequeños.

-¿Zack? ¿Eres tú? -Los pasos se detuvieron de repente. -Uh... -Muerto de miedo, Cloud fue hacia la escalera y decidió subir unos cuantos escalones, listo para echar a correr al piso superior por si necesitaba huir a algún lado. Cuidadosamente, se asomó. Y le pareció ver la silueta de una muchacha, andando a ciegas por el pasillo, y con... ¡¿Un cuchillo en la mano?!

-¿Zack? ¿Hermanito? Se fue la luz... ¡No estoy molesta, sal por favor! ¡Zaaaack! -Exclamaba suavemente la muchacha. Sí, sin duda eso era un cuchillo de cocina. Cloud se apoyó, completamente muerto de miedo, en la pared de la escalera. Había un mundo de diferencia entre una escuadra y un cuchillo. Pegado a la pared, empezó a subir lentamente por la escalera, al segundo piso, con la esperanza de encerrarse en algún lado.

-¿Cloud? -Dijo una voz tras el. Cloud se volteó muy rápido, la mar de muerto de miedo, apuntando con la escuadra. -Soy Sephiroth, no te asustes.

-Ah... Sephiroth... -Cloud sintió la cara caliente de la vergüenza. Por suerte, la oscuridad no dejaba ver nada. -¿Dónde están los demás?

-No sé. Los... ¡Los perdí! -Ajá, los perdió, se escuchaba menos feo que "los abandoné". -¿Estás bien?

-Sí... ah ¿Tú estás bien?

-Ah, sí, no te preocupes por mí. Sólo no veo nada.

-Ya veo... Se fue la luz en toda la colonia... -Comentó Cloud, algo preocupado.

-¿Temes a la oscuridad?

-¿Eh? ¡No! -Un rayo iluminó la estancia, y Cloud abrió mucho los ojos. Acto seguido, el trueno resonó, y los ojos de Cloud fueron cerrados con fuerza.

-¿Tienes miedo de los rayos? -Preguntó Sephiroth.

-Nooo... -No era del todo mentira. Sólo le tenía miedo al trueno.

-Ya veo. Sólo te asusta el trueno.

-Ah... eh... Lo tengo controlado... En serio. -Qué pena. Mucha, mucha pena.

**¡BARRUM!**

-¿Clo... Cloud...? -Susurró al notar que el rubio lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Lo siento. -Murmuró el otro, pegado a la tela del uniforme de Sephiroth.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

En ese momento, entró la hermana de Zack, cuchillo en mano.

-¡¿QUIÉNES SON USTEDES Y QUE HACEN EN MI CASA?!

-... -Por parte de Sephiroth.

-¡ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! -Por parte de Cloud.

En cuestión de segundos, todos llegaron corriendo. La hermana de Zack, en uniforme de secundaria, pronto se vio rodeada de un montón de chicos que no conocía, y de su hermano.

Poniéndose en guardia con el cuchillo, soltó un chillido.

-¡¿QUIENES SON?! ¡NO SE MUEVAN! -Nadie movió un pelo. -¡ZACK! ¡DAME UNA EXPLICACIÓN!

-Bueno... -Zack soltó una risita nerviosa, tratar con una chica "en sus días" era casi suicida. -Son... unos amigos…

-¡¿CÓMO QUE UNOS AMIGOS?! ¡¿SABES EL SUSTO QUE ME LLEVÉ CUANDO ESCUCHÉ QUE HABÍA MÁS PERSONAS EN LA CASA?! ¡¿EH?! ¡¿EEEEEEEEEH?!

-¡Tifa, hermanita, no te enojes, por favor! Te escucho fuerte y claro...

"_Qué tal_" pensó Cloud, aún abrazado a Sephiroth y queriéndose morir de vergüenza por aquello. "_Acorralados por una niña de catorce años..._"

Claro que, no era lo mismo una niña de catorce años, que una niña de catorce años en la menstruación. Y tampoco era lo mismo una niña de catorce años en la menstruación, que una niña de catorce años, en la menstruación, y armada con un cuchillo.

-¡Zack! ¡Yo que necesitaba tu apoyo! ¡Quería que me escucharas! ¡Necesito contarte mis problemas! ¡Y tú con tus amigotes! -Tifa rompió a llorar y encajó el cuchillo de puro coraje en la pared, muy cerca del pobre Angeal, quien tragó saliva y casi se desmaya.

-Este... hermanita...

-¡NECESITO CONTARTE MIS PROBLEMAS! -Gritó Tifa

-¡CÓRRANLE! -Gritó Zack y todos empezaron a correr, en bola, por el pasillo, para terminar encerrándose en el baño del piso de arriba.

No bien se encerraron en el baño (bastante apretados) Génesis se dirigió a la puerta y empezó a gritar cosas que Cloud no podía comprender. Cosas como...

-¡Declaro una batalla de hechizos! ¡Campo de batalla extendido! ¡Defensa, tus palabras no tendrán efecto en mí, sin importar cuanto digas, a este lado no llegarás!

-¿Qué esta haciendo...? -Preguntó Cloud.

-Un ridículo enorme. Así es él. -Sentenció Angeal. -Según él, está en una batalla de hechizos...

-¿Batalla de he...? -Empezó Cloud.

-No preguntes si no quieres que te lo recite de memoria. -Advirtió Sephiroth.

-... Entendido...

-Génesis... ya. Creo que el cerrojo de la puerta es más seguro que lo que estás gritando... -Empezó Sephiroth, pero Angeal no lo dejó terminar.

-¡Ya ves! ¡No sirve! ¡Mi sentido arácnido ni siquiera esta tintineando! ¡Si pudiera sacar tela de araña ahora mismo, funcionaria mejor que lo tuyo! -Gritó.

-¡Cállate, friki, los hechizos son mejores, y se oyen mejor!

-¡Mentira, más gente conoce a Spiderman y Linterna Verde que a Soubi y Ritsuka!

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡Friki tú!

-¡Tú!

-Esto es bien divertido, ¿Saben? Me gustaría tener unas palomitas y una coca cola... -Dijo Zack, la mar de entretenido.

-¡HEY! ¡MIS PROBLEMAS! -Se dejó oír Tifa al otro lado, aporreando la puerta. -¡USTEDES NO SABEN LO DIFÍCIL QUE ES SER YO!

-Se está enojando... -Comentó Cloud mientras Zack se escondía detrás suyo.

-¡Ya ves! -Reclamó Génesis a Angeal. -¡Estaba más callada cuando yo lanzaba hechizos!

-¡Tus hechizos no sirven de nada! ¡Kriptonita, eso sí que serviría contra ella!

-¡Ja! La Kriptonita no es nada comparada al kame-kameha de Goku!

-¡¿Ah síiii?! ¡La mujer Invisible lo atraviesa sin dificultad!

-¡Ya! ¡Dejen de pelear! -Les regañó Sephiroth -Hay que hacer algo... pronto.

-¡Oigan! ¡Salgan de ahí! -Gritó Tifa, aporreando la puerta.

-No gracias, estamos bien. -Dijo Zack. Y se hizo un silencio al otro lado, si acaso, el ruido de Tifa alejándose. -¿Funcionó?

-No puede ser... ¿Tan fácil? -Preguntó Cloud.

-Eso parece...-Contestó Zack, y se acercó a la puerta. Pegó la oreja a ver si escuchaba algo. -Nada...

-Esperen... -Sephiroth los silenció, y escucharon los pasos de Tifa acercándose. -¡Creo que se acerca! -De repente, la perilla empezó a moverse con brusquedad. Y el seguro se botó.

-¡No! -Zack apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo contra la puerta, que empezaba a abrirse. -¡Consiguió la llave del baño!

-¡Peor! ¡Conseguí la llave maestra de la casa! ¡Salgan! -La puerta forcejeaba en abrir o cerrar, debido a que los dos hermanos se esforzaban para impedir que el otro cumpliera su tarea. Y Tifa era casi tan fuerte como ellos.

-¡Ayúdenme, no se queden parados viendo! -Gritó Zack, y Cloud corrió a ayudarle. Pero no bien empezó a apoyarse en la puerta, un objeto se atoró en el filo, impidiéndoles cerrar.

-¡¿Pero qué...?! -Gritó Cloud. El objeto era un lapicero, suficientemente poderoso para impedir el cierre. -¡Va a entrar! -Tifa empezó a colocar más objetos para poder abrir. Un pequeño libro, su corbatín escolar, su propio zapato...

-¡Tenemos que sacar todas esas cosas antes de que vaya por más! -Dijo Génesis y empezó a patear todo lo que Tifa había atorado. Pero ésta regresaba con más equipo. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, había un mini-super en la puerta del baño.

-¡Os he ganado! -Gritó Tifa, con una risa de psicótica, y entró de una patada al baño. Todos retrocedieron, pues sabían que una chica en sus días era peligrosa... muy peligrosa. -¡¿Qué les sucede?! ¡Yo solo quería alguien que me escuchara! -Empezó a deprimirse. -¡Hombres tontos!

-He... hermani-nita, cálmate... -Zack se acercó como si fuera un león.

-¡No me calmo! -Tifa tomó uno de los peluches del piso y se lo aventó a su hermano en plena cara.

-¿Un peluche? -Preguntó Cloud.

-¡Me dolió! -Zack se sobó la mejilla.

-Pero si es un peluche...

-¿Y? ¡De todos modos duele!

-¡Dejen de ignorarme! -Tifa tomó más objetos y empezó a arrojarlos.

-¡Pecho a tierra! -Gritó Génesis y se aventó al piso, cubriéndose la cabeza. No tardaron en seguirlo. Tifa les arrojó zapatos, almohadas, peluches, libros, al gato de la casa incluso, que pegó un chillido y fue a aterrizar encima de Cloud...

-¡Caith Sith! -Gritó Zack.

-¡Auch! -Cloud empezó a quejarse de los arañazos del gato asustado.

-Yo te ayudo. -Dijo Sephiroth, rescatándolo del gato, pero enredándolo en su propio cabello. -¡Agh! ¡Me está jalando el cabello!

-Dame eso. -Dijo Génesis y le arrancó al gato, que se llevó unos cuantos cabellos entre sus patas. -¿Ves? No era tan difícil...

-...Te mataré. -Se quejó silenciosamente Sephiroth.

-¡Meow! -El gato lamió la cara de Génesis.

-¿Cómo es posible que el maldito gato te quiera a tí? -Repusieron Cloud y Sephiroth al mismo tiempo, molestos.

-¡Se llama Caith Sith! -Protestó Zack.

-Ya entendimos, no te esponjes... -Alegó Angeal, mientras Génesis acariciaba al gatito.

-¡Ya dejen de ignorarme! -Alegó Tifa, y alzó amenazadoramente un diccionario sobre su cabeza, pero de pronto, hizo una mueca rara y se detuvo. -Ugh...

-¿Que pasa? ¿Se ha detenido...? -Empezaron a cuchichear los chicos.

-No. Ya sé qué pasa. -Dijo Cloud, y todos lo miraron. Tifa, por su parte, dejó caer el diccionario y se encogió, tomándose con fuerza el abdomen.

-¡Aaaaaaagh!

-Tiene un cólico.

-Entonces.. ¡Aprovechemos! -Gritó Zack y echó a correr, esquivando con facilidad a su hermana. -¡Piojo el último! -Todos lo siguieron, mientras Tifa se quedaba impotente, apoyándose de la puerta del baño, y poniendo unas caras y pegando unos gritos como de poseída.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Casi puedo ver al anticristo, lo juraría... -Gimió Angeal.

-¡Tengo una idea! -Gritó Sephiroth, y justo cuando estaban por llegar a la entrada, y salvarse de todo mal, se regresó al baño.

-¡Se-Sephiroth! -Gritó Cloud al verlo irse. ¿Qué tramaba? ¿No veía que la situación era peligrosa? -¡Sephiroth! -Cloud regresó sobre sus pasos y lo siguió.

-¡Cloud! ¡No seas un héroe! -Gritó Zack.

Pero Cloud no le hizo caso. Partió con rumbo al baño donde Zack se había encerrado inicialmente, y vio a Sephiroth, quien estaba buscando algo en el mostrador.

-Sephiroth, vámonos... por favor. -Pidió tímidamente.

-Espera, tengo una idea para que deje de seguirnos...

-¿Eh? ¿Una idea?

-Pastillas para cólicos. Si Tifa quería entrar tanto a este baño, donde Zack se había encerrado, debía tener una buena razón... aquí debe guardar sus cosas para esos momentos del mes.

-¿Conoces las pastillas de cólicos?

-¿Sabes lo embarazoso que fue para mí en la secundaria quedar en el único equipo de español que decidió exponer sobre la menstruación? Yo era el único hombre...

-Oh. Ya veo... -Cloud bajó la mirada, apenado. Sephiroth lo miró y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes. Pero no le digas a nadie. -Y siguió buscando. Cloud se sonrojó.

-¡ZAAAAAAAAAAAACK! ¡TÚ Y TUS AMIGOTES! ¡¡AAAAAAGH!!

-¡Viene hacia acá! -Cloud cerró la puerta del baño, quedando a solas con Sephiroth. Entonces se agachó a buscar en las compuertas del mostrador algo que pareciera píldoras medicinales. Al darse cuenta que estaba a cuatro patas, cambió de posición bruscamente.

-¿Te lastimaste? -Preguntó Sephiroth al ver que el rubio se había cambiado de posición tan repentinamente.

-¿Y-yo? N-n-no... -Prácticamente hundió la cabeza en el mostrador, para no darle la cara.

-... ¿Estás seguro?

-¡Sí! -Contestó repentinamente, a la vez que su cara empezaba a echar humo del puro sonrojo que se cargaba.

-... -Silencio que ponía atención al silencio de Cloud.

-... -Silencio muy sospechoso.

-... -Silencio marca "no te creo".

-... Génesis me dio una nalgada en la entrada y eso me sugestionó un poco.- Cloud enrojeció hasta las orejas, y tuvo que contarle la vergüenza por la que pasó cuando intentaban entrar en la casa.

-Ese... maldito pedófilo depravado... -Sephiroth se veía molesto con Génesis. -No tienes de qué preocuparte, Cloud, yo no tocaría tu trasero sin tu consentimiento, hay que ser idiota para... -Silencio. ¿"Sin su consentimiento"? ¡¡Qué estaba diciendo?! -Eh... quiero decir... -Ahora Sephiroth enrojecía. -No me malinterpretes, el punto era que...

-¡ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! -Tifa hizo su aparición maestra, aferrada a la pared y con una mirada que espantaría al más pintado. El cólico parecía estar ocasionándole un shock.

-¡Los alcanzó! -Gritó Cloud, y siguió buscando como desesperado. Por fin, encontró una caja de tabletas que ponía "Syncol" en la caja, que era de color rosa. -¿Son estas?

-¡Sí, son esas! -Sephiroth agradeció que Cloud se hubiese distraído del tema principal y tomó las píldoras. Luego abrió la puerta del baño, y se encontró con que Tifa había acorralado a los demás contra la pared. -¡Tifa!

-¡¿QUÉ?! -Volteó y Cloud retrocedió, pero Sephiroth se quedó impasible, mirándola. Luego, lentamente, le mostró la caja de píldoras. Se las aventó y Tifa las atrapó. Al reconocerlas, rápidamente se tomó una. Y lentamente, su lado troll empezó a desaparecer.

-¡Sephiroth, eres un genio! Te haré un monumento de plastilina -Sonrió Zack.

-Cállate... -Dijo Sephiroth, atento a las reacciones de Tifa.

-Está tranquilizándose. -Hizo notar Cloud. Tifa se enderezaba, dejaba de apretarse el vientre, empezaba a respirar más calmada y casi suspiraba de alivio. Al mismo tiempo y casi como un milagro, dejó de llover.

Tifa volteó a verlos, y sonrió justo al tiempo que regresaba la luz en la casa.

-Hey. Perdón por el susto. Casi no lo soportaba. Bienvenidos a su humilde hogar.

-Eh.. sí... pero ya nos íbamos... Tifa... -Explicó nerviosamente Zack.

-¿Ah, cierto? ¡Bueno, qué tengan un lindo día! ¡Y Zack, llévate tu celular! -Tifa empezó a abrir algunas cortinas de la casa dejando entrar luz y permitiendo escuchar el canto de los pajarillos afuera.

-... Qué miedo... -Comentó Angeal.

-Mucho... -asintió Zack.

Salieron todos de la casa y empezaron a caminar. Ahora un hermoso arco iris decoraba el cielo.

-Hummm... pero, ahora sí que debo ir a mi casa... -Dijo Cloud, apenado.

-¡Nooooooooooo! -El dramático grito de Zack resonó, a la vez que se aferraba a la pierna de Cloud, para sorpresa de todos.

-¡Zack, suéltame!

-¡No me dejes solo con Chuckie en mi casaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Llévame contigoooo!

-Chuckie no menstrúa... -Aclaró Angeal.

-¡Ya ves! ¡Peor que Chuckie! -Sollozó Zack.

-¡Pero, ni modo que te lleve a mi casa!

-¡Gracias, Cloud, eres tan buen amigo!

-¡No me estás escuchando, Zack!

-Me siento ignorado... -Comentó Génesis.

-¿Zack se va a quedar en tu casa? -Comentó Sephiroth, incómodo porque Zack empezaba a acaparar toda la atención del rubio y se sentía incluso más desplazado que Génesis.

-Pues... parece que sí. -Comentó Cloud con una creciente venita en la frente.

-¡Yo los acompaño y hacemos pijamada! -Gritó Génesis y se pegó a ellos de un modo que se veía tierno... lo suficientemente tierno para que Cloud estuviera a tres pelos de quedarse en shock.

-Génesis, tu no irás a ningún lado... eres demasiado... -Empezó a decir Sephiroth, buscando la palabra adecuada.

-¿Seductivo? ¿Galán? ¿Inteligente? -Trató de ayudarlo Génesis.

-Iba a decir pervertido, pedófilo e... irresponsable. -Sentenció Sephiroth.

-Eres tan malo, Sephiroth. -Génesis rió y se cruzó de brazos, en cualquier idioma, eso significaba "voy a ir y no puedes detenerme".

-¡No permitiré que vayas a ningún lado sin mi supervisión! Quién sabe que le puedas hacer a esos pobres indefensos... -Se metió Angeal en la discusión. -Además, no dejaré que les contamines la mente con tu animé.

-¡Deja mi anime en paz!

-Tu Loveless...

-¡Deja a Ritsuka en paz!

-¡Lo ves! Ni hablar, voy con ustedes.

-¡Perfecto! -Exclamó Zack, metiéndose en medio de la discusión de los dos amigos frikies. -¡Pijamada en casa de Cloud! ¡Wuju!

-... -Sephiroth callado.

-¿Sephiroth también va? -Preguntó Génesis.

-¡Sí, él también va, uno más no hace daño a la reunión! -Dijo Zack, como si la pijamada fuera en su casa y no en la de Cloud.

-Cómo pueden decir eso... -Protestó Cloud en un gemido, revolviendo su cabello. -Ni siquiera han pedido permiso ni nada...

-Eso se resuelve ahora. -Dijo Zack, sacando su celular, un lujoso Nokia N81 azul.

-Agh... -Cloud se puso blanco. Ese celular lo había visto anunciado en muchas telefónicas, pero era demasiado caro.

-¿Aló? ¿Tifa? Me da miedo cuando te oyes tan dulce... Oye, voy a quedarme en casa de un amigo, ¿Puedo? No, papá no se enoja... Sí, estoy mintiendo. Tú déjame... está bien, ya le marque... bueno, pensaba hacerlo en futuro cercano... ¡Cúbreme, por favor!... ¡Gracias hermanita! -Zack colgó. Luego miró al resto. -¿Qué esperan? ¿Ustedes no van a marcar o qué?

-¿Eh? -Preguntó Cloud. No era la pregunta más inteligente del universo, pero el pobre estaba entrando en shock ¿Cómo que "qué esperaban"?

-¿Marcar? -Preguntó Sephiroth y de inmediato hizo una mueca. -Zack, yo no voy a ir a invadir la privacidad del pobre Cloud, auto-invitándome a su casa como si nada...

-Es viernes, Seph... y a ti siempre te dan permiso para todo... -Empezó a rezongar Zack. -Además ¿En serio crees que el pobre Angeal podría cuidarnos a los tres él solito? ¿Y si lo emborrachamos y lo aventamos en la tina?

-¡En mi casa no hay licor, y no le venden esas cosas a menores! -Exclamó alarmado Cloud.

-Bueno, Angeal se pone soñoliento con chocolate caliente... -Empezó a razonar Génesis.

-Gracias por tu preocupación. -Comentó Angeal mirándolo feo.

-¡Vamos Sephiroth! -Comentó Zack, abrazando a Cloud por detrás y tomándole la barbilla con el dedo índice y pulgar, moviéndole la cara. -¿No querrás dejar a este niño tan monísimo en manos de ÉSE verdad? -Dijo señalando a Génesis, quien saludó descaradamente a Sephiroth.

-... -Sephiroth se quedó callado. Génesis lo saludaba con la mano y una sonrisa de lo más enfermamente simpática, esas del tipo "hola, soy Génesis y soy un pervertido. ¿Me dejas quitarte tus orejas?" Como el siempre decía por culpa de ese maldito manga de Loveless. Miró a Angeal, quien ya estaba marcando un número en su moderno celular (que era un Nokia 6600 Slide negro) y luego miró a Cloud y a Zack. Zack lo miraba con cara de perrito, y Cloud intentaba zafarse de él tratando de morderle los dedos.

-¿Síiii? -Rogó Zack.

-... Cloud ¿No te molesta que... me quede en tu casa? -Suspiró resignado. El rubio dejó de intentar morder a Zack y lo miró.

-¡No es ningún problema, Sephiroth! De hecho... es una GRAN ayuda...

-¡Me dio un codazo! -Alegó Zack cuando sintió un golpe en sus costillas que lo obligó a soltar a Cloud.

-Te lo mereces. -Murmuró Sephiroth, mientras ocultaba a Cloud detrás suyo.

-Yo estoy llamando a los míos. -Empezó a decir Génesis, sacando OTRO celular costoso que Cloud no se podría pagar, esta vez era un Motorokr rojo con un llavero de una manzana.

-¡Seph, llama a tus padres también! -Le dijo Zack.

-...Está bien... -Sephiroth estaba dudando, pues veía que Cloud estaba muy intimidado con tanto celular. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Decir "ahí vengo", ir corriendo a la telefónica más cercana, y comprar un celular feo (Como ese horrible 

motofone F3, que por muchos premios que le dieran, estaba horrible) para que Cloud no se sintiera humillado?

-¡Eso, ese es el espíritu! -Comentó Zack mientras veía a Sephiroth sacar lentamente (muy lentamente) su celular. Cloud estaba a la expectativa, y Sephiroth se sintió como si estuviera cometiendo todos los pecados capitales al mismo tiempo y siendo condenado al infierno... (y quizás, hasta se inventó un pecadito de más, bastaba con ver la cara de Cloud para saber que ardería en las entrañas del averno).

Sephiroth decidió acabar con eso rápido y sacó su celular de una. Era un LG Shine.

-¡...! -Cloud ahora sí se sentía miserable. Estaba rodeado de celulares caros. Sephiroth hizo rápido y breve la llamada a sus padres, que consistió de puros "sí", "no" y "ajá" de su parte. Luego colgó y trató de evitar el contacto visual con Cloud.

-¡Bien! Ahora sólo queda una llamada que hacer... ¡Cloud! Saca tu celular y avísales a tus padres...

-¡¿Eh?! -Se congeló el menos al instante. -Eh... es que... eh.. eh... ellos estáaaan trabaja-ja-jando... je...

-Aaaaah, vamos, no nos podemos quedar en tu casa sin que al menos les avises... -Dijo Zack y Cloud sintió ganas de estrangularlo. Claro, ahora muy moral ¿No? Y antes, autoinvitándose y pasándose la moral por las axilas... _¡¿Y mis necesidades, qué?! _pensaba Cloud

-Eres un... -Cloud suspiró. Y dirigió la mano a su mochila, la abrió, y ahí al fondo, pudo ver su viejo y fiel Nokia 1100. Era un celular buenísimo, lo había aguantado un montón de tiempo, y le había puesto una carátula negra con pegatinas "padriurix" (como le dijo el tipo que se las vendió), y tenía un llavero de un lobo con un anillo en el hocico. Pero ahora, le parecía insignificantemente patético.

-¿Y bien? -Presionó Zack.

-¿No les puedo hablar en privado? -Preguntó Cloud, viéndose en un apuro.

-... Sí pero... ¿Qué pasa?

-Ehm, mi celular está roto...

-Te presto el mío. -Cloud no se sabía el número.

-No no, este, puedo hacer llamadas pero... es que tengo que buscar la señal y a lo mejor me alejo un poquito...

-¡Ah! Bueno, te ayudamos a buscar señal. -Dijo Zack sin la más leve sospecha.

-No hace falta, yo la encuentro solo... je je...

-Ah... bueno... -Cloud se alejó del grupo, y se escondió tras una pared. Sólo entonces pudo sacar su 1100 repleto de calcomanías de esas espirales "emo" que le parecían tan atractivas en los adornos. Busco el número de celular de sus padres y los llamo. Ellos no tuvieron ningún problema en aceptar, estaban felices de conocer a las "nuevas amistades de su bebé".

-¿Todo bien? -Dijo la voz de Sephiroth detrás de él.

-¡Waaaaa! -Del susto, el celular resbalo de las manos de Cloud y este hizo lo imposible por recuperarlo en el aire, pero Newton le ganó y el celular fue a dar al piso.

-¿Uh? -Sephiroth miró al celular. Era un 1100. -Cloud, pero si estos celulares son buenísimos. ¿Qué le hiciste para que se rompiera? -Preguntó, recogiéndolo del suelo.

-Y-yo... eh... eh...

-Oh... espera... -Sephiroth le sonrió. -¿No me digas que no querías mostrarnos tu celular por ser viejo?

-Eh... -Le leía la mente, que cool...

-No te preocupes. A mí me encantan estos celulares, son muy buenos, de hecho, son bastante resistentes, podrían resistir muchísimo más que cualquiera de nuestros celulares. -Dijo Sephiroth.

-¿Lo dices para que me sienta bien? -Preguntó Cloud.

-No, es en serio. Me encantan estos celulares. Y siempre tienen más señal que los demás.

-¡Hey! -Cloud sintió que un "algo especial" fue cortado abruptamente por el grito de Zack, pero no sabía "qué". -¡Cloud! ¡Me acabo de dar cuenta que no tenemos pijamas, ni cepillos de dientes, ni rastrillos ni...!

- Ejem... -Cloud intentó guardar su celular pero Sephiroth se lo quedó y le dijo que lo guardaría por él (cosa que a Cloud le pareció un lindísimo detalle) y luego se separó de Sephiroth medio a fuercitas y fue con el grupo.

-Bueno, yo tengo una idea -Dijo Angeal. -Nos vemos a una determinada hora en la casa de Cloud, mientras vamos a nuestras casas por las cosas necesarias...

-¡Yo no voy a regresar con Tifa! ¡No sé si le dé otro ataque de nervios! ¡Las mujeres me dan miedo! -Se quejó Zack.

-¿Entonces, vas a comprarte un cepillo de dientes al supermercado y te vas directo a casa de Cloud? -Comentó sarcásticamente Génesis. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Zack contestó.

-¡Eso suena a una buena idea! ¡Nos vemos en la casa de Cloud a las seis de la tarde! -Y sin más ni más, Zack y el rubio se fueron juntos.

* * *

DATOS CURIOSOS

Neko.- Pus... que se me ocurrió modificar unas cuantas frases cuando Rhape no estaba presente xD se me ocurrió AGREGAR los reviews sin que ella estuviera presente... (nomás le pedí que contestáramos, los guardó, me los pasó, y los deje ahí y los acabo de copiar y pegar nnU) y ahora lo publicaré sin que ella este presente nnU Ah, y fue una tortura escribir ESTE simple párrafo sin Rhape y su famoso corrector ortográfico ;3; odio los acentos

REVIEWS

**Saori-loves-Gaara**

Neko.- pues ya viste xd

**Rhape.- Pikachu :3**

**Hikari**

Neko.- ah, gracias, no me quedo nada claro pero asi esta bien ya x3 Rhape te ahorcara xDu como que no conocias a Genesis?!

**Rhape.- ...Veamos. El fic "La promesa" es mío!! ¬¬U. No pretendo presumir, pero ese fic lo he estado escribiendo por mí misma. Y deja de escribirnos(por no decir hablarnos xD) como si Neko y yo hiciéramos todo juntas, o como si fuéramos una misma persona, porque no es así .,. Ehmm...bueno, gracias por el review n,n**

Neko.- ssssssss Rhape se enojó como yo me enojé la otra vez .o. en efecto, "La Promesa" es suyo (espero no lo abandone ¬¬) y este es de las dos, aunque yo lo escribo, ella sugiere, corrige, y me lleva de la manita en la historia de FF : x

**Rhape.- No estoy enojada!! e.é**

Neko.- ajá 6.6 te ves muy feliz xD ejem, y lo mismo va para los demás lectores! pueden buscar a Rhape y veran que no es ningun invento de mi imaginacion, ademas, nuestros estilos de escribir son diferentes, yo tiendo a extenderme de mas y ella no .o.

**Rhape.- La flojera es poderosa u.u**

**Kuroe Ryuuzaki**

Neko.- .o. cuanto "enter" presionaste xD hey, si importa! bueno, aunque luego nos de flojera responder reviews xd

**Rhape.- Neko malvada 9.9. Vaya, por eso es que yo nunca he querido jugar RO. Todos mis amigos han acabados traumados con esa cosa, y da miedo xDD**

Neko.- hey! cierto! Tani parece zombie cuando juega o.o y Luna igual TOT a mi me da flojera descargarlo porque pesa mucho xD

**Rhape.- No, Neko! No caigas en las redes de maldad del Ragnarok!! ;.;**

**x Souseiseki x**

Neko.-bueno, quitando las palabras religiosas... bueno, no-religiosas xDu y los asldkajsdasd xDDDu gracias! si, Angeal corriendo al rescate con su capita : D

**Rhape.- -sosteniendo una cruz y rezando- Eh...seh...claro...Gracias por el review!**

Neko.- asustas a mi compañera Rhape ;3; y que le dijo.. ein.. recuerdo que lo escribí pero ora resulta que no me acuerdo que escribí xDDDDD

**Nebyura**

Neko.- emo! - geniaaaal le hice publicidad a loveless!! me siento tan.. tan génesis BD

**Rhape.- Uh...eso significa que te convertirás en una pervertida como él!!**

Neko: genial!! ejem, si, espoilee las cosas muajajaja pero no conté la trama 6.6

**Ladysephiroth**

Neko.- no estoy TAN loca... esque me eche a perder con lo del amixxx .o.

**Rhape.- Y a mí Neko me lo pegó u.u**

Neko.-eso, ahora echame las culpas a mi o yo te dije que habia riesgos pero no crei que fueran tan fuertes.. ejem...

**Rhape.- Me siento agredida u.u**

Neko: friki de comic vs friki de manga xd pobrecitos u.uU

**Rhape.- Pobrecitos? Tú les distes esos títulos 9.9U**

Neko.- (silba al cielo)

**Ariannita**

Neko.- gracias x3

**Rhape.- Gracias :3**


	6. Y yo por que?

-¿Qué se supone que vamos a comprar, Zack? ¿No sería mejor que llamases a tu papa para que te trajera algo de ropa a mi casa?

-Sí, pero de cualquier modo voy a comprar un nuevo cepillo de dientes y reservas de papitas -Replicó el mayor, mirando con cuidado los cepillos dentales.

-Bieeen... -Murmuró Cloud en voz baja. Para su sorpresa, Zack escogió un cepillo sencillo, sin ninguna clase de "efecto especial". -¿Uno sencillo?

-Son muchísimo mejores que los demás.

-Oh, ya veo... -Zack echó el cepillo al carrito de compras y se dirigieron al pasillo de las botanas.

-Muy bien... ¡Llevemos chicharrones con chile! ¡Y gansitos! ¡Y cacahuates japoneses! ¡Y...! -Zac siguió echando muchas cosas al carrito mientras Cloud lo miraba impotente.

-¿No es demasiado? -Pregunto el rubio.

-Nah. ¡Wiii, esta bolsa tiene tazos de pokémon adentro! -Zack la echó al carrito. -Bueno. ¡Vamos ahora a las bebidas! - se encarreró, dejando a Cloud muy, muuuy atrás...

-¡Agh! Maldición ¡Zack, vas a chocar con algo!

-¡Tengo todo fríamente calculado! ¡Perdón señora! -Grito Zack cuando casi arrolla a una mujer... de 17 años. La muchacha lo miro fúrica, mas por el "señora" que porque hubiese estado a punto de arrollarla

-Perdón. -Se disculpó Cloud en nombre de Zack, al pasar como un bólido frente a la muchacha. Esta siguió muy ofendida y trato de recobrar su camino original con la poca dignidad que le habían dejado.

-¡Nacos! -Gritó y se fue.

-... -Cloud siguió corriendo, hasta que alcanzo a Zack en el pasillo de los refrescos. Ya había echado como unos tres dentro.

-Zack, casi arrollas a una pobre muchacha...

-Créeme, eso no le importo. Le dolió más que un apuesto chico como yo le gritara "señora".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegaron a casa de Cloud, ubicada en el fraccionamiento Midgar. Cloud, cargando bolsas de compras. Zack, cargando bolsas de tacos que se pararon a comprar en un local de esos que están en la calle con bolsita de agua para espantar a las moscas.

-No crei que te gustaran los tacos. -Comento Cloud mientras abria la puerta de hierro con las llaves.

-No crei que vivieses en un fraccionamiento. -Contesto Zack, mirando en derredor. -Wow, las casas son tan iguales...

-Uhm, pues si. -Cloud abrio la puerta de hierro que conectaba al pequeño pero bien cuidado jardin. Lo cruzo y se preparo para abrir la puerta de su casa.

-Se ve muy pequeño... ¿Tienes mascotas? -Cloud se callo un momento, como si lo pensara. Al final le dijo:

-No, no tengo. ¿Por que? -Lo miro extrañado.

-Nomas, curiosidad... -Comento Zack. Cloud se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta.

De inmediato salieron disparados de la puerta un perro husky, un hurón y un cerdito. Cloud se limito a hacerse a un lado para esquivar el golpe, pero Zack lo recibió de lleno.

-¡AAAH! ¡Cloud! -Grito Zack.

-¿Mande? -Contesto este, un poco burlón.

-¡Me dijiste que no tenias mascotas!

-Y no mentí. Tu te referías a animales propios, y ninguno de estos es de aquí. Ni viven en mi casa.

-¡Tranza! -Dijo Zack, levantandose. Sintio una mano que le ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh? -Zack volteo. Una muchacha lo miraba con una sonrisita de disculpa, como diciendo "oh perdon por dejar que el puerco te pisara en la cara". -Gracias...

¿Estas bien? -Volvio a preguntar la muchacha.

-Eh, si... -Contesto algo desorientado. Entonces se dio cuenta que seguía tomándole la mano. Y la quito rápidamente.

-Soy Aerith. -Dijo ella. Cloud se limito a rodar los ojos y a hacer entrar en casa las bolsas de compra, y las de los tacos.

-Ustedes platiquen, yo meto esto...

-¡Cloud! -Grito la muchacha y lo siguió al interior de la casa, no sin antes tomar unas cuantas bolsas y decirle un amable "pásale a lo barrido" a Zack. -¡Hey, te ayudo!

-¡Asi esta bien! -Grito Cloud. Zack esquivó a los animales y entró a la casa. Era pequeña, pero estaba ordenada y limpia y resultaba agradable

-Así esta bien, Aerith. -Insistía el rubio, pero la ojiverde seguía insistiendo en ayudarle en lo que fuera. -Mejor vete a sacar a pasear a los animales...

-¿En serio no necesitas ayuda?

-No, así esta bien. -El rubio se rió. -Ya le diré a Zack que me ayude.

-¡Hey, puedo escucharte! -Grito Zack desde la sala.

-¡Precisamente, mejor sí me escuchas! -Grito Cloud desde la cocina..

-¡La la la, no escucho! -Canto Zack.

-¡Sí me escuchas!

-¡Qué no!

-¡¿Y cómo me estás contestando?!

-... hem... ¡Puedo oler tus pensamientos!

-¡Agh! -Cloud hizo berrinche y miró a Aerith. -Ah, cierto, no los he presentado... -Dicho y hecho, tomó a Aerith de la mano y la llevó a la presencia de Zack. -Aerith, el es Zack, mi amigo y tutor de informática... si te dije de él...

-Mucho gusto -Dijo ella. -Gracias por ayudar a Cloud.

-No es nada. -Contesto el, un poco apenado.

-Zack, ella es Aerith -siguió Cloud. -Es mi hermana.

-¿Tu hermana?

-Sip. -Asintió Cloud. -Es niñera de animales. Cuida a los animales de los vecinos cuando ellos no están. También cuida el jardín de la casa.

-Mucho gusto. -Saludo Zack. En ese momento, escucharon el timbre de la puerta y los animales se alborotaron. Zack pudo incluso escuchar ruidos de animales que no había notado antes, como el trinar de unos cuantos pájaros.

-Santas manzanas, Batman... -Se escuchó Angeal desde la entrada.

-¡Los animales nos invaden! -Fue la sorprendida exclamación de Génesis.

-Ya llegaron... -Murmuro Cloud mientras iba a abrirles la puerta. Hizo espacio entre los animales, mientras el Husky le mordía el pantalón y el puerco lo olisqueaba, y dejo pasar al trío que faltaba.

-¿Son tus mascotas? -Pregunto Sephiroth, mirando al hurón que le hacia fiesta y trataba de trepársele por los pantalones.

-No... -Contesto Cloud, y se agachó para quitar al hurón de ahí. -¡Steve McQueen, malo, deja en paz a Sephiroth!

-¡Hey, para eso hay hoteles! -Grito Zack desde la entrada, al ver a Cloud agachado ante Sephiroth.

-¡ZACK! -Gritó Cloud la mar de ruborizado, con el hurón entre las manos, y es que al animalito no se le daba la gana apartarse del peliplateado, que se veía visiblemente incomodado al comentario de Zack y ahora trataba de quitarse a Steve de encima.

El hurón por fin cedió y Cloud hizo pasar a sus nuevos invitados a la sala. Seis personas en esa pequeña salita resultaban un poco apretado.

-¡Hey, los animales entran de nuevo, Granjero Cloud! -Exclamo Zack. Bueno, que sean seis personas y cuatro animales.

-Okay... chicos, ella es mi hermana Aerith. Hermana, ellos son Génesis, Angeal, y Sephiroth.

-Un gusto. -Saludó Aerith.

-¡Qué linda eres! -Exclamó Génesis, y Aerith se sonrojó. Zack se veía un poco... ¿Molesto, quizás?

-Ah... gracias. -Dijo la muchacha, un poco apenada.

-Te ves apenada. ¿No te lo habían dicho antes?

-Bueno... -Aerith movía un poco nerviosa sus mechones de cabello. -Mi madre...

-¡Ya basta! -Se escuchó la voz de Zack y voltearon a verlo, algo sorprendidos.

-¿Zack? -Pregunto Cloud algo asustado, pues nunca lo había visto así. ¿Estaría celoso de Génesis? ¿Sería, acaso, homo...?

-¡Yo la vi primero! -Terminó de sentenciar y Cloud casi se pega topes en la mesita de café por ser tan ingenuo.

-Eh... -Aerith se puso rojísima, tanto que Cloud creyó que su pobre hermana se desmayaría de un momento a otro. Era mayor que él, pero se veía más inocente...

-¿De qué hablas? yo le dije que era bonita primero que tú.

-¡Oye! -Reclamó Zack ante la contestación de Génesis.

-D-disculpen... -Pidió permiso Aerith para hablar.

Todos miraron a Aerith.

-Es que... bueno... no sé porqué me coquetean si parece que ustedes dos se gustan... -Comentó un poco liada y bastante avergonzada. Génesis y Zack se quedaron de piedra. -Bueno, tengo que sacar a estas mascotas a pasear, discúlpenme. -Aerith tomó las correas de las mascotas y se fue.

-¡¿Cómo que gusta este wey?! -Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, señalándose, mientras los demás los miraban con burla. Angeal, sin embargo, tenía los ojos cerrados, como satisfecho... o ignorandolos y perdiendose en un mundo aparte, como recomendaban los psicologos.

-Bueno. -Dijo Cloud luego de reírse de un modo que se escucho adorable. -Pásenme sus cosas y las guardare en mi habitación. También hay que escoger como dormiremos, porque, bueno, en mi cuarto no hay mucho espacio que digamos...

-Te ayudo. -Dijo Sephiroth al ver al rubio retirarse, y acarreo su propia mochila, siguiéndolo.

-No hace falta, Sephiroth... -Dijo Cloud, quien por suerte iba delante, cosa que no delataría su sonrojo.

Cloud entró a su habitación y prendió la luz.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH! -Gritó el pobre rubio cuando vio toda su ropa interior regada por el cuarto. Al mismo tiempo, un pequeño gato pardo corrió a refugiarse fuera del cuarto.

-¡Meow! -Maulló el gatito mientras Cloud empezaba a meter toda la ropa en cualquier cajón echa bola, el chiste era que Sephiroth no la viera.

-Ejem... -Sephiroth volteo a otro lado. Ver los boxers... "íntimos" de Cloud no le ayudaba mucho.

-¡No mires! ¡No mires! ¡Lo tengo casi solucionado! -Gritaba Cloud como histérico. Sephiroth trataba de no imaginarlo con esos boxers puestos... solo los boxers, claro. Después de todo, él no era un pervertido.

-Ajá... -Le contestó el peliplateado, pero de todos modos volteo a ver. Cloud estaba metiendo el ultimo montón de boxers dentro del armario. También pudo distinguir un pedazo de tela de un color morado brillante (y un poco horrible). Le recordaba a ese morado que aparecía en la paleta de colores del paint, arriba del rosa mexicano.

-¡Ya casi, un minuto! -Gritaba en pánico Cloud, pero Sephiroth estaba más interesado distinguiendo esa silueta morada. Y le interesaba porque, a menos que estuviera ciego, eso era un vestido...

-¿Cloud? -Le pregunto. -¿Eso es un vestido?

-¿Eh? -Cloud alzó la vista y miró a Sephiroth. Luego miró el horrible vestido morado. Enrojeció y cerró la puerta de un tirón, confirmando las sospechas de Sephiroth.

-Bueno... -Sephiroth dejo su mochila en el piso, hizo como si no hubiera visto nada, y se dirigieron la mar de rojos con el resto, quienes ya se estaban atascando de tacos.

-¡Cloud! ¡Seph! Apúrense que se enfría. -Dijo Zack y siguió comiendo. Luego de una breve charla de fútbol, de si spiderman era mejor que batman y si Goku les ganaba a ambos, de que Génesis recordara que traía las fotos que NO entrego en la escuela y que POR FIN se las diera, y claro, después de las típicas criticas de "que gordo me veo" decidieron ir a conocer el cuarto de Cloud.

-¡WOW! ¡INCREIBLE! ¡NO TIENES TECNOLOGIA! ¡VIVES EN EL SIGLO XIX EN PLENA EPOCA ACTUAL! ¡¿Donde están las velas?! -Empezó a decir Zack, yendo de un lado a otro.

-... -Cloud suspiró. Empezaba a acostumbrarse (y eso no podía ser bueno)

-¡Eh, mira que tenemos aquí, Harry Potter!

-¿Eh? ¿Cloud pertenece al frikiclub? -Pregunto Génesis.

-Zack, no seas metiche, eso no es honorable. -Dijo Angeal al travieso cachorro humano.

-¡Deja mis cosas! -Cloud se abalanzo sobre Zack y lo quitó de su librero. -¡Me gusta Harry Potter, es todo! Pero no me considero un "fan numero uno" tampoco.

-Zack, eres un metiche. -Suspiró Angeal. -Respeta al pobre Cloud, ya ni Génesis... -Dijo, pero Génesis ya no estaba ahí, sino con una lamparita de luz azul, destendiendo la cama de Cloud. -... ok, no dije nada.

-¿Qué es eso? -Pregunto Sephiroth. Pero Cloud ya sabía qué era, lo había visto en clases de química. Sus compañeros le llamaban "el archienemigo de los Pajeros Anónimos" o "el cazador de babealmohadas". Era la temida...

-Luz ultravioleta, Seph. -Contesto Génesis.

-¿Luz ultravioleta?

-Ajá. Su color azulado lo dice... esta belleza detecta cosas que no se ven a simple vista.

-¿Cómo qué? –Preguntó desconfiado Sephiroth.

-Bueno, ya sabes, si alguien babea la almohada y la deja salpicada de saliva, o si usa la mano en la noche...

Estas palabras causaron una reacción en cadena. Zack levantó una ceja, consternado. Angeal se dio una palmada en la frente, Cloud empezó con un tic nervioso en el ojo y Sephiroth cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez... bueno, no, veinte...

-Génesis, metiche. -Dijo Angeal. -Esto no es honorable...

-¿Y que? ¿Nadie tiene en serio curiosidad?

-¡No! -Contesto Sephiroth, quien ya estaba bien ubicado al lado de Génesis.

-¡Yo no me pajeo! ¡Ni babeo la almohada! -Gritó Cloud, indignado.

-¡Oh, ya veo, aún tienes tus orejitas! -Dijo Génesis cargado de ternura.

-¿Orejas...? -Cloud se tocó las orejas. ¿Se referia a las orejas humanas? No, probablemente era alguna otra de sus aberraciones de Loveless, y la verdad, ya le estaba cansando eso.

-Como sea. ¡Apaguen la luz! -Dijo Génesis, y Zack, obediente, lo hizo. Se quedaron a oscuras, excepto por la lámpara.

-Wooow. -Murmuraron cuando vieron que todo lo blanco del cuarto destacaba ante la luz.

-¡Bien, empecemos!

-¡Ah, necio! -Dijo Angeal meneando la cabeza. Cloud tragó saliva.

Génesis empezó examinando la almohada. Esta salió limpia. Un poco frustrado, examino las sabanas. También estaban limpias. Chasqueó la lengua y prendió la luz, luego apagó la lámpara.

-Nada. Es inocente. Conserva las orejas y la cola de gato. -Gruñó Génesis.

-¿Orejas y cola? -Preguntó confundido Cloud.

-En el universo de Loveless, los vírgenes conservan orejas y colas de gato con las que nacen, y las cuales pierden cuando tienen su primera vez. -Contestó Génesis casi sin hacerle caso.

-¡¿Virgen?! ¡Génesiiiiis! -Se quejó Cloud, y casi todos se sonrojaron.

-Orejas... -Murmuró Sephiroth. Estaba imaginándose a Cloud, con orejas y cola peludita de gato blanco, encasquetado en ese vestido morado. Y cuando se daba cuenta, al siguiente segundo, Cloud en boxers, sentado en el piso, diciendo algo como "detente por favor, es mi primera vez" con ojos brillantes...- ¡Agh! ¡Génesis, pervertido!

-Gracias. -Murmuro el aludido, sin idea de lo que había hecho que pasara por la mente del ya muy sugestionado Sephiroth.

-Bueno, ni modo. -Dijo Zack, encogiéndose de hombros. -Tenemos a un cordero de amigo.

-Bueno. Igual, aun podemos divertirnos -Dijo Génesis, y saco una película de su mochila. -Caballeros, ante ustedes, "Silent Hill".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡A LA MADREEEEEEEEEEEE! -Grito Zack y se abrazo a Génesis ante la aparición de más y más monstruos-niño en la pantalla. Génesis lo tenía bien acurrucadito y se veía extrañamente feliz.

-Ni aguantan nada... -Dijo Angeal, comiéndose un pedazo de la pizza que habían pedido. Cloud, al verlo, sintió deseos de vomitar.

¿Como terminaron en ello? Bueno, cuando Génesis iba a poner la película, llegaron los padres de Cloud del trabajo. Hubo un momento de presentaciones y pláticas, y luego, a los papas se les ocurrió la idea de pedir pizza, cosa que les encanto.

Cloud y Zack sacaron las botanas que compraron en el super mientras los otros tres se peleaban por el sabor de la pizza ("¡Anchoas no!" "¡Peperonni!" "¡Hawaiiana!" "¡Chocolate! bueno, quería ver si reaccionaban") Y cuando la pizza llegó media hora después, ya había oscurecido, Aerith había llegado con todo y sus animales, y ahora Cloud y compañía se meaban de miedo pues había oscurecido.

-Quiero vomitar. -Comentó Cloud, acurrucado como un chocobo friolento contra el cuerpo de Sephiroth. A este no le hacia mucha gracia tener al chico con el que (lo admitía) había fantaseado con orejitas y suplicando. Pero Cloud no tenía la culpa.

-¡GRAAAAAAAAA!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -Los cinco saltaron y algunas palomitas volaron.

-¡AJÁ! ¡¿NO QUE MUY MACHO?! ¡¿NO QUE MUY, MUY?! -Grito Zack al ver que Angeal también había saltado.

-Tú también brincaste, no te hagas...

-¿Se les ofrece algo? -Abrió de pronto la puerta Aerith, y un hámster que traía en el hombro escapo.

-¡Ratón! -Gritó Zack, Génesis le pico a la pausa y entre todos se subieron a la cama, o a donde podían.

-¡Hermana, se metió bajo la cama! -Grito Cloud, el único que no había buscado refugio arriba de la cama y que trataba de alcanzar al simpático roedor.

-¡Ay, perdón! ¡Se me olvidó que tenía a Ratatouille en el hombro! -Aerith se agachó y junto con Cloud trató de alcanzar al hámster. Este corrió de inmediato con Aerith y se le subió al hombro de nuevo.

-Perdón... ¿No se les ofrece nada? ¿Refresco?

-Ya tenemos, hermanita.

-Ah, cierto... ¿Una botana, algo que quieran?

-Estamos bien por ahora, creo. -Cloud le sonrió.

-Bueno, si necesitan algo me dicen. Ya saben dónde está el baño, pueden usarlo con confianza. -Se fue y cerró la puerta.

- ... -Cloud miró a Zack y lo señalo. Luego se rió a lo Nelson. -Ja, ja. Miedoso.

-¡No soy miedoso! ¡Sólo estoy sugestionado!

-Ajá...

-¡Sephiroth también se subió a la cama!

-Sephiroth está "sugestionado" -Respondió Cloud, vengativo.

-¡Hey, yo soy el sugestionado, el no! ¡Mal alumno, desagradecido!

-Ya cállense, le voy a poner play... -Dijo Angeal. Apagó la luz y todos se volvieron a acurrucar.

-Ay. -Murmuro Cloud cuando un rato después, escucho la música de suspenso. Y sin darse cuenta, se abrazó a sephiroth y escondió su cabeza en su brazo como un avestruz,

-uh... -Sephiroth se sonrojó. Noooo, la visión de los boxers de nuevo nooooo...

-¡Aaaaah! -Zack seguia abrazado como un cachorrito a Génesis. Angeal seguía con sus papitas. Y Sephiroth sentía algo líquido en la nariz...

-Permiso. -Dijo. No le daba la gana dejar solo a Cloud, pero su nariz necesitaba tratamiento urgente.

Sephiroth se dirigió al baño, y Cloud se quedó temblando como un cachorro mientras el peliplateado se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz.

-¡Tiempo! -Dijo Zack, y le puso pausa. Todos voltearon a verlo. -Tengo una pregunta que hacer.

-¿Qué? Ya te dije la otra vez porqué el cielo es azul... -Replico Angeal.

-¡No, eso no! –Contesté Zack y luego miró a Cloud. -Oyesss...

-¿Mande?

-¿Te gusta Sephiroth?

Listo. El mundo se congelo como estaba congelada la pantalla de la televisión. Angeal y Génesis se habían quedado callados, y Cloud, más que mudo.

-...Qué clase de pregunta es esa... -Logro articular.

-Voy en serio. ¿Te gusta Sephiroth...?

-Ya vine. -Dijo la voz de Sephiroth al entrar al cuarto. La tensión fue rebanada de inmediato, como si Sephiroth hubiera estado cargando una larga espada de dos metros y medio.

-¡Ah, Seph!

-Ejem. -Génesis volvió a reproducir la película y todo quedo en el olvido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Acabada la película y guardada en su estuche, decidieron bajarse un poco lo sugestionados, Por lo que decidieron comerse la pizza que no comieron antes.

-¡Y entonces le dije, y el me dijo, y yo le dije, y el dijo que yo dije! -platicaba Zack, cuando eructó.

-¡Joooo tienes tanta potencia como un vocho! -Se rió Génesis.

-¡Ja! ¡Tienes envidia, eso es lo que tienes!

-¿Quieres escucharme?

Génesis tomó un gran y frondoso trago de Coca-Cola, luego eructó.

-Marranos... -Dijo Angeal. Pero al final todos terminaron participando.

-¡Ese mi Cloud! ¡Eso si que es un rugido!

-¡No era mi intención! -Dijo el rubio apenado. Entonces entró Aerith, y todos se apuraron a callarse.

-Disculpen por molestar, es que ¿No tienen Coca-Cola? Quiero tantita...

-Ah, perdón , Aerith, la monopolizamos sin querer. -Se disculpó Cloud y le dio una botellita a su hermana.

-Gracias. -Aerith le dio un trago. Entonces... ¡BUUUUUUUURPPPPPPP!

- ¡...! -Los chicos la miraban sin creérselo mientras ella, roja, se disculpaba.

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! -Se retiro diciendo algo como "oooh mis modales" "oooh mis modales" "oooh mi honor".

-Angeal, dijo algo del honor. Regálale un comic a tu futura esposa. -Dijo Zack.

-Chistoso...

-Y la ganadora indiscutible, es Aerith... -Suspiró Cloud.

-Bueno. Aclarada nuestra derrota, es hora de ponerse los pijamas para estar más cómodos. -Dijo Génesis, sacando su PSP y poniéndose a jugar.

-Bueno. -Dijo Zack y empezó a quitarse la camisa. Todos lo miraron. -¿Qué? No me digan que son como las niñas que se niegan a cambiarse frente a otras niñas... Lo que ustedes tengan, yo también lo tengo y mejor. -Y siguió sacándose la camisa.

Génesis se le acercó y empezó a manosearlo de un modo que se antojaba un tanto libidinoso

-¡OYE! ¡¿QUÉ HACES?!

-¡Tu pijama es tan suavecita! ¿Quieres cambiar conmigo?

-¡NO! -Gritó Zack, y olvidando lo que dijo hace unos segundos, se escondió bajo la cama para cambiarse en paz.

-Ajá... "niñas"... sí, tú...-Susurró Cloud al ver que Génesis también se metía bajo su cama.

-Además, lo que dijiste no es cierto, yo lo tengo mejor que tú. -Se escuchó Génesis.

-¡NO ES CIERTO! -Gritó Zack.

-¡A que sí!

-¡Qué no!

-¿Quieres ver?

-¡Ajá! ¡NO, ESPERA, ES UN PLAN MALIGNO PARA VIOLARME! ¡¿VERDAD?! ¡PERVERTIDO!

-Estuvo cerca... -masculló Génesis.

Mientras ellos dos discutían bajo la cama, Angeal se había apoderado del baño para cambiarse con "honor" (y no tener que aguantar las posibles burlas de tamaño o color de los inmaduros de sus compañeros) Dejando a Sephiroth y Cloud con un dilema. ¿Dónde se cambiaban?

-Bueno, Sephiroth... -Empezó a decir Cloud un tanto sonrojado. -Yo me daré la vuelta, así puedes cambiarte con total tranquilidad...

-En ese caso, yo me daré la vuelta también. -Dijo Sephiroth, y ambos se dieron la espalda como en esas películas del oeste.

Cloud tragó saliva mientras se sacaba la ropa. Escuchaba (aparte de los gritos de Génesis y Zack) el leve susurro de la ropa del peliplateado al caer. El sonrojarse ya no era normal, por muy cool que le pareciera Sephiroth... ¿Y que pasa si los demás tenían razón, y le gustaba? Pero él no era gay, no hasta donde él sabía...

Cloud volteó un poco, levemente sonrojado. El chico que ahora ponía en duda su heterosexualidad estaba desnudo del torso, y podía verle la espalda. ¡Gulp! ¡Pecado! Cloud de inmediato dio vuelta a la cara e hizo como si nada pasara.

Sephiroth sintió la mirada fugaz de Cloud sobre él y no pudo sino voltear lentamente a mirarlo. Cloud se estaba cambiando muy rápido y su ropa caía regada por todos lados. Era... ¡adorablemente lampiño! Y tenía la cintura muy blanca... un leve sonrojo empezó a cruzar por al cara de Sephiroth...

-¡LO LOGRÉ! -Gritó Zack saliendo de la cama con su respectiva pijama, Sephiroth de inmediato quitó la vista y se puso su pijama, Cloud hizo lo mismo. -¡HE ESCAPADO VIRGEN!

-Eres malo... -Dijo Génesis, bajo la cama, mirándolo con la mejilla apoyada en una mano y tamborileando los dedos de la otra. -Aunque, desde este ángulo, debo decir que tu trasero se ve...

-¡DEJA DE MIRAR MI TRASERO! -Gritó Zack, cubriéndoselo y retrocediendo de modo que Génesis no lo viera. ¡Vaya si era un grandísimo pervertido... pedófilo! ¡Aún no tenían 18!

-¡Ni siquiera eres mayor de edad! -Lo señaló con un dedo acusador.

-¡Pero lo parezco...! -Protestó Génesis, saliendo de abajo de la cama. -Pero si eso te perturba, no tienes de que preocuparte, Zacky, pronto creceré y seremos felices como conejos...

-¡GÉNESIS! -Gritó Zack sonrojadísimo. -¡NO ME REFERIA A QUE QUISIERA ESPERAR A QUE TERMINES DE CRECER!

-Ah, ¿Entonces ya quieres ahorita?

-¡NO!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Zack... -Dijo Cloud mientras colocaba pasta dental en su cepillo.

-¿Gué? -Dijo Zack, tallándose la boca. Cloud se sentó en la taza del baño y rascó el empapelado de lirios acuáticos, que de por sí ya se estaba cayendo, agravando el daño. –

-Guime... -Dijo Zack, y empezó a enjuagarse la boca.

-¿T...Tú que piensas de los gays...? -Dijo, y se empezó a lavar los dientes.

-Mmmmh... -Zack meditó mientras se secaba con la toalla. -¿Me preguntas porque te le vas a declarar a Sephiroth y te preocupa que me encele?

-¡No! ¡Que me guste no significa que...! -Listo, metió la pata.

-¡TE GUSTA! -Lo miró incrédulo. -¡TE GUSTA!

-... -Cloud se apresuró a tallarse y a enjuagarse en tiempo récord mientras Zack lo miraba de un modo algo incómodo.

-No me incomoda. En serio. -Zack le sonrio. -Otro dia te dire por que.

Salieron del baño (Cloud un tanto confundido por el enigma de Zack) y en un rato más y sin mayores peripecias pronto se dirigieron a dormir. Cloud tenía que compartir cama con Sephiroth, y Zack con Génesis, ya que Angeal se negaba a arriesgar su honor y su orgullo masculino con "ese friki del yaoi".

(Léase: no quería arriesgarse a que Génesis practicara sus técnicas yaoi con él)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ugh... -Cloud se removió suavemente en la cama. O la pizza le había hecho daño (cosa que sería humillante, por las flatulencias) o se encontraba demasiado nervioso para poder dormir.

-Zack, ¿Estás despierto? -Cloud podía escuchar los susurros de Génesis molestando a Zack y a éste respondiendo con suaves gruñidos. Estaba tan tenso que incluso podía escuchar la respiración de Angeal, profundamente dormido.

Cloud miró el reloj de la mesita. Eran las tres de la mañana. Dios, esto no podía estarle pasando, ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para que amaneciera? No era que le importara, de todos modos, no creía que ninguno de ellos se levantara al alba)

-¿Zack, me amas?

-...Ajá... -Se escuchó ahogado y Zack se tapó con la almohada. Cloud hubiera jurado que le había dado el avión nada más, pero de cualquier modo los colores se le subieron al rostro, y no sirvió de mucho que Sephiroth le confundiera con su oso de peluche favorito y le abrazara.

-No má, entro a las 10... -Escuchó murmurar a Sephiroth, quien se pegó más a él. Ya ni siquiera podía entender qué le preguntaba ahora Génesis a Zack. ¿La razón? Sentía un "paquete" (que NO era el suyo) cerca de su trasero.

-Sephiroth... -Murmuró suavemente para no llamar la atención del resto. O Sephiroth se movía y apartaba su amiguito de sus nachas, o él se movía y se rozaba como una mofeta contra él en un intento (inútil, según sus cálculos) de liberarse. Si la fuerza del abrazo era inversamente proporcional a la distancia que les separaba... estaba perdido. **(1)**

Cloud se sentía incómodo y extrañamente aletargado entre los brazos de su Sephiroth-chicle. Perdón... ¡¿De SU Sephiroth?!

-Esto es un sueño... -Pensó Cloud. Simplemente no había lógica en todo ello. Cerró los ojos y pensó, pero sólo pudo escuchar la voz de Zack en su cabeza preguntándole. "¿Te gusta Sephiroth?". El no era gay... o eso pensaba. De pronto, Cloud recordó, que en la secundaria, hace unos años, había un chico que le había parecido "lindo". ¿Cómo era su nombre, Sora? Ni se acordaba. ¿Podría haber sentido atracción a él?

-¿Qué tanto te gusto, Zack? -Escuchó a Génesis al otro lado, muy suavemente. No se había percatado de lo terriblemente sensual que sonaba la voz de Génesis en susurros. ¿Acaso, después de todo...?

-Mucho... -Se escuchó la voz de Zack, mitad ronquido mitad respuesta. Cloud cerró los ojos. Desde que llegó al colegio, Sephiroth le había parecido el más "super genial" de todos. O eso pensaba él, la verdad, las mejillas le ardían si estaba cerca de él, decía estupideces y no sabía controlarse. Además que ¡AAAAAH!

-¡Nng...! -Cloud dejó escapar un pequeño quejido cuando notó que Sephiroth estaba respirándole en el cuello.

-Ugh... -Muy tarde, ahora tenía un problema entre las piernas. Un problema que crecía, palpitaba, y le iba a meter en problemas... ¡Oh, no! que LE HABÍA metido en problemas desde el momento de su nacimiento. ¿Y en qué momento nació? ¿Cuando Génesis puso su voz ronca? No. ¿Cuando Sephiroth empezó a respirarle cálidamente en el cuello? No, eso había sido después, estaba seguro. Ah sí. Cuando se dió cuenta que Sephiroth le GUSTABA. ¡¿Y a qué horas se dió cuenta?! Fácil, desde siempre, pero hasta ahora lo aceptaba...

Las manos de Cloud de pronto estaban vivas. Y bajaban como por inercia a la entrepierna. Oh, no, no lo haría, no lo haría, no... ¡Ah...!

-¿Zack, ya te dormiste?

-Bmmmbbf... -Respondió el aludido. Génesis siguió preguntando cosas que Cloud no entendía. Así que Zack hablaba dormido... ¿Por qué pensaba cosas a las que realmente no prestaba atención...?

-Mmmh... -Dijo otra voz, la de Sephiroth durmiente. Cloud sintió que su piel se erizaba al "gemido" (su mente calenturienta sólo podía clasificarlo así) en su oreja. Genial, ahora le dolía abajo.

-Se... phi... roth... -No debía murmurar su nombre en esos momentos, no era lo "correcto". Agh... ah... ¿Qué... qué estaba pensando hace rato...? Ya se le había olvidado. Cloud abrió la boca para jalar más aire. Si no lo hacía, su respiración acelerada le delataría. Un hilillo de baba resbaló por sus labios y se sonrojó mientras imaginaba que la baba era "otra cosa"...

-Ugh... -Dejó escapar un débil quejido y mordió la almohada. Su piel debía estar algo caliente, sudorosa... y Sephiroth, aunque dormido, la estaba tocando. Sacó un poco la lengua, su mano empezaba a sentirse resbalosa y no era otra cosa mas que SU PROPIO líquido. Cloud estaba sonrojado, apretó los ojos para adentrarse más en sus fantasías y sacó un poco la lengua. Dios, no sabía que se sentía tan... tan.. tan... rico. (El no solía decir tales palabras, pero el sólo pensarlas hacía que se sintiera más cerca del cielo.)

¡El pecho! Claro... Cloud desabotonó un botón de su camisa de dormir, y algo agitado, esperó a ver que sucedía. Nada. Sephiroth aún dormía. Algo urgido, desabrochó el resto. Eso sí lo sintió Sephiroth, pero debió haber confundido el movimiento con que le estaban quitando su oso de peluche, o algo así, porque se arrimó más contra Cloud, gruñendo algo molesto del supuesto intento de separación. La mano de Sephiroth se deslizó dentro de su pecho, por uno de sus pezones. Y Cloud seguía demasiado excitado como para parar.

Un instante después, su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse tieso y su mano iba más rápido. Sus tendones estaban tensos y su boca, abierta, escurría. Se mordió un dedo y apretó los ojos. Entonces manchó de blanco su cama.

Eso. Que lo empujara desde el trasero... Se sonrojó por su propia pervertidez.

Poco a poco, el rubio se entregó en brazos de Morfeo y empezó a sentirse aletargado.

-Zack, ¿Quieres hacer algo divertido? -Algo divertido, decía Génesis... Algo divertido... Y vaya que era divertido... ¿Qué tan divertido sería con dos personas involucradas? Y sin más, se quedó dormido.

* * *

**(1)** Si la distancia que los separa es poca, y la fuerza del abrazo es inversamente proporcional xDu entonx, "inversamente" nos indica que es lo opuesto. Si la distancia es poca, la fuerza debe ser mucha xD

Neko.- Sección de datos curiosos que nadie lee oxo

neko estaba tímida con el lime, riendose, tecleando babosadas como asdafg y... eso. Y** Rhape resaltaba estupideces mientras leía lo que escribía Neko**

Neko.- Luego, el foco se le fundio a Rhape, y parecia que yo le cruce los cables .o.U tenia faltas de horrografia y le costo un poco pensar en datos curiosos, de hecho, sigue un poco aletargada xd

**Rhape.- (se siente agredida ;-; )**

Neko.- ah, pero ya se recupera x3 esta cosa debe traer advertencia .o.U

**Rhape.- Es que me agarraste en mal momento, claro 9.9**

Neko.- oh... oh cierto! habia estado en 4chan y te pase imagenes... entonces, estabas en mal momento, entocnes, el lime no quedo tan fuerte... si... eso paso... (posicion fetal en una esquina) eso...

**Rhape.- Neko, no te hagas la emo-deprimida. Los limes no deben quedar fuerte...No vas a chantajearme con eso e.é**

Neko.- .-. pero yo no estoy chantajeando a nadie...intento convencerme de que me quedo normal y no soy una pervertida xDDDD EJEM! dato curioso dos... el osito iba a ser una almohada owo porque una servidora (se señala) acostumbra usar una almohada para recargar la cabeza (y guardar bajo ella lentes, celular, libros...) y otra para abrazar oxoU

**Rhape.- Pero lo pensó bien y recordó que Sephi no es subnormal como ella nwn**

Neko.- eso mismo x3 y lo de Genesis molestando fue genial xD porque, porque, lol, todo mundo hace eso xDDDD

**Rhape.- Cierto xDDD. Yo lo he hecho para molestar a mis primos mientras duermen xDD**

Neko.- Y... y el lemon fue escrito en... ehm,... una hora? .-. 40 minutos? ni idea xd escuchando musica pervertida... asi q disculpen su chafez Dx ahora si. Reviews!

**Rhape,- Lime, no lemon...Que por cierto, lo escribió Neko SOLA. No quiero que me vengan a decir a mí lo genial que quedó xDDD**

Neko.- eso, Rhape se siente intimidada con los limones .-. prefiere las naranjas, son más simpáticas x3 reviews por favor TTu quiero evitar creditos de un lime aksjdalsk xDDDD

Nebyura

Neko.- cof, cof, esq, esos dias duelen ... mucho ;.;

**Rhape.- Ah, sí..., CREO que son hechizos de Loveless...La friki en eso eso Neko 9.9**

Neko.- Sip, es de Loveless : D en serio soy friki? Genial, cosplayeare de Genesis la proxima conve...

**Rhape.- Y yo me voy de Pikachu ;D**

Neko.- pues, no le pusimos tanta atencion a zack, cof xDu puesto que el fic es mas que nada de Cloud... y Seph x3

Hikari

**Rhape.- Ok, pues, ya se me pasó el enojo -guarda un muñeco voodoo que tiene escrito "Hikari"- Y pus...a Angeal no le pasa nada...creo xDDDD**

Neko.- (esconde una cajita de Dalay xD) eso, Angeal sabe defender su honor xDDDD bueno, pus, al principio muchos nos confundian con una persona (creo) o me veian a mi como una personalidad multiple de Rhape supongo xDu por eso nos fastidiamos que hasta el capitulo anterior nos siguieran tratando asi nnU pero, ps ya, Dalay : D

Kuroe Ruuzaki

Neko.- ... (se salta lo del ro porq no entiende ni madres) ejem, si, muchos se imaginaron lo que pasaba con la hermanita adorada xDDD por culpa de los spoilers del otro capo .o.U

**Rhape.- Oh, no! Otra fan de Loveless!! -se esconde bajo la cama-**

Neko.- owo te perseguiiiimos Rhape... cof xD nokia... yo no se ni que celular tengo xDu agarramos los q se veian medio chingones y ni nos fijamos si eran nokia o no xD

**Rhape.- Seh...e incluso le dije a Neko que ni pusiera los complicados nombres de los aparatos esos y nomás los dejara en "el celular de este wey" para que no hicieramos publicidad no-pagada, pero no me hizo caso e.é**

Neko.- eso mismo xDDDD pero el de Cloud era el mas mejor, lol...

**x Souseiseki x  
**Neko.- TT (le pone pomada a Rhape en la mordida y la cura con un spray de primeros auxilios) no muerdas a mi Rhapecita que es la unica que tengo para orientarme en esto TOTu

**Rhape.- -se vacuna contra la rabia- puede que la herejía sea contagiosa...ejem, digo!! Seh...Génesis acosando a Cloud OwO...Y las peleas de Angeal y Génesis, a mí también me encantan xDDD**

Neko.- Simon, las peleas de frikis siempre son divertidas xDDDD y Tifa, lol, todos nos dicen que les gusto la parte de Tifa xd

**Rhape.- Lo que pasa mi querida cómplice, compañera, amiga Neko, es que todas nos sentimos identificadas sobre nuestros cambios hormonales y de humor en "esos días" u.u -se acomoda los lentes-**

**Akiba-Chan**

Neko.- ehm, gracias x3 no conozco mucho de la historia de Sonic asi que no puedo leer tu fic nnU

**Rhape.- Esto...y yo ya te dije que sí leí tu fic...pero que lo dejé de leer en el cap 4 por la aparición de la Mary Sue u.u**


	7. MSN para dummies

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde la pijamada aquella. Cloud estaba recargado suavemente en la pared de su salón, esperando a Génesis, jugando mientras tanto con su celular. Al final se había decidido a leer el famosísimo Loveless y Génesis quedó a llevarle el tomo uno.

-¡Cloud! -Escuchó a lo lejos. Al voltear, vio venir corriendo a Génesis, con el tomo uno en la mano. Al llegar con Cloud, apoyó la mano izquierda en su rodilla, jalando aire, y le extendió el tomo uno de Loveless con la mano derecha. -Ten. ¡Lo he traído puntualmente!

-Gracias, Génesis. -Cloud descolgó su mochila del hombro y guardó el manga.

-No es nada... pero, ¿Por qué de repente te llama la atención? -Preguntó Génesis y Cloud se puso rojo.

-Ugh... bueno... verás... solo buscaba un poco de cultura general... -Inventó Cloud mientras sudaba frío.

-¿Ah, cultura general? Creí que buscabas una guía gay o algo así. Pero parece que no fue así. -El castaño rió. -Por cierto, Cloud ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

-¿Q-q-q-qué? -Cloud preguntó asustado. ¡¿Era eso una propuesta de cita?! -¡N-n-nno deberías preguntar esas cosas ahora que tienes pareja! -Las mejillas de Cloud echaban humo.

-¿Ah, mi cachorrito? -Preguntó Génesis, y es que él y Zack un día llegaron a la cafetería y avisaron que eran "pareja oficial" subiéndose a una mesa.

-Cachorri... -Empezó a balbucear Cloud y Génesis lo interrumpió con una cálida palmada.

-Verás, Cloud, un hombre debe tener sus principios ante todo... y mi principio básico era molestar a Zack tanto para que me terminara dando el sí.

-Esa frase ni siquiera se oye bien conjugada... -Murmuraba Cloud entre abrazos y palmadas de "oh, amigo".

-A quién le importa ¿Eres acaso mi maestra de lingüística? ¿No, verdad? Calla, calla.

-Como sea. ¡No voy a salir contigo! ¡Sobre todo después del teatro que montaron tu y Zack en la cafetería, aquel día, anunciando que eran novios...!

-Oh, sí, recuerdo ese día con cariño...

--Flash Back--

-¡Y AHORA OFICIALMENTE, COMPAÑEROS, LES PIDO SU ATENCION PARA...! –Gritaba Génesis.

-¡QUE ES MI NOVIO! –Gritó Zack sin advertencia, provocándole un shock a más de uno.

-¡ESO! ¡SOMOS NOVIOS!

-¡UNO AL OTRO!

-¡EN LA CASA DE CLOUD! –Y ahora decían todo en desorden… Un segundo… ¿"Casa de Cloud…"?

-¡¿Cómo que en MI casa?! –Gritó Cloud.

--Fin del Flash Back--

-Exactamente, a eso me refiero.

-Ya entendí, chocobito. -Génesis revolvió el pelo de Cloud mientras este gruñía algo. -Pero yo no te pido una cita. Sólo quiero que salgamos como amigos. Además ni que estuvieras tan bueno como para...

-¡Oye!

-Perdón, perdón. En fin ¿Qué tal si vamos a un Internet? -El castaño tomó el brazo de Cloud y lo arrastró con el.

-¿Eh...? -Las pupilas de Cloud se dilataron de terror mientras Génesis lo llevaba al local de computadoras. -¿Inter... net?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Esto es un messenger? -Murmuró Cloud.

-Sí, te presento al famosísimo messenger, Cloud. -Empezó a decir Génesis, mientras iniciaba sesión en su cuenta. -Es como conversar con una persona por papelitos, pero sin el riesgo de que te vea un maestro... verás, puedes comunicarte con cualquiera que tenga dirección de correo.

-Ah, ya voy entendiendo. ¿O sea que yo les puedo escribir y ellos me pueden responder igual? -Cloud estaba pensando en lo fabuloso que se oía todo eso.

-Ajá. Mira, te mostraré. ¿Quién está conectado para darte un ejemplo...? ¡Oh, Sephiroth lo está!

-¡¿Sephiroth?! -Cloud retrocedió un poco en su silla con rueditas.

-Ajá. Mira, vamos a hablarle. -Génesis abrió la ventana de conversación con un tal "One winged Angel" -A ver... tecleemos "hola" -Génesis escribió "hola" en un parpadeo, con letras rojas, y presionó enter.

-¿"One Winged Angel"?

-Los usuarios de MSN podemos escoger el nombre que queramos que aparezca en pantalla.

-¿Entonces tú eres el de letras rojas que pone "Wuju, ya leí el capítulo ocho del tomo nueve de loveless"?

-Pues si tanto te molesta lo cambio... -Se rió Génesis.

-Así está bien... ¡Ha contestado! -Dijo Cloud perdiendo de repente todo su interés en el nick de msn de Génesis.

"_Ke kiierees_" decía corta y simple la frase de Sephiroth.

-Vaya que sí me contestó. -Bufó suavemente Génesis y escribió de vuelta.

"_Seeeeephiiii no digas malas palabras cuando tengo a Cloud al ladooo xD que ejemplo es ese u.ú_"

-¿Qué significa equis de? -Preguntó Cloud.

-Es algo complicado, Cloud, algún día lo entenderás. -Dijo Génesis dándole una palmada en la cabeza. Y Sephiroth no tardó en contestar: "_Mentiira_" ponía. Génesis se limitó a teclear "_Verdad_" y entonces, apretó el ícono de una cámara bajo su imagen de Ritsuka para msn. Cloud no lo sabía, pero Génesis había activado la cámara web y Sephiroth aceptó.

-¿Y ahora qué pasó? -Preguntó el rubio.

-Pues que estamos en pantalla. ¡Saluda a Sephiroth, Cloud!

-¡¿Qué?! -Preguntó el rubio mientras veía como su propio "yo" del otro lado ponía la misma cara de pánico que el real. -¡Ah, no! ¡¿Se puede quitar?!

-Ehmmm… no.

-¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Debe haber un modo de…!

-¡Génesis! -Escucharon una voz a sus espaldas y voltearon. Zack estaba sonrientemente apoyado del marco de la puerta, y los ojos de Génesis brillaron, o eso le pareció ver a Cloud.

-¡Zack! -Exclamaron ambos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó Cloud mientras Zack iba hacia ellos. Estaba incómodo, se sentía como que hacía mal tercio. Por un momento pensó en cantar de fondo "Love is in the air" para ver si así se sentía un poco más integrado a la escena.

-Venía a entretenerme un rato... No esperaba encontrarme aquí a ninguno de los dos. -Sonrió Zack mientras se recargaba suavemente en Génesis, quien aún estaba sentado en su silla, haciendo sentir a Cloud como el garbanzo negro que no pintaba nada en esa escena feliz.

-¡Ah! -Exclamó Cloud al voltear a la pantalla y ver que Sephiroth había contestado. -¡Génesis! ¡Sephiroth está preguntando que dónde estam...! -Pero Génesis no le escuchaba. Zack se acababa de instalar en una computadora nueva y su novio se encontraba a su lado, como buen tórtolo.

-¿Harías cosplay conmigo? -Preguntaba Génesis. Definitivamente no le prestaba atención a Cloud. El rubio miró la pantalla, el teclado, y el cursor. No quería desesperar a Sephiroth, así que debería teclear. Despacio, muuuy despacio.

_"Génesis está entretenido con Zack. Estamos en el internet frente a la escuela."_

_-¿Cloud?_ -Escribió Sephiroth, esta vez, bien escrito. (Del otro lado, en el ordenador de su casa, Sephiroth se preocupaba por haber escrito tan estúpidamente frente al rubio.)

-_Mande_.

_-¿Eres tú?_

"No, es mi gemelo malvado" pensó responder sólo para liberarse de esa situación, pero nadie en su sano juicio se hubiera creído la mentira, así que... ¡Ni modo! A decirle la verdad.

_-Sí._

_-Ah._ -Un minuto de silencio en honor a su torpeza_. -¿Génesis te dejó usar su msn?_

_-No sé. Dejó__ de prestarme atención de pronto._

_-Ah._ -Cloud empezaba a desesperarse con los "ah" de Sephiroth. ¿Lo estaría aburriendo? ¡Dios, no! ¡Di algo, di algo...!

De pronto, y sin avisar, Sephiroth se desconectó. Cloud miró el icono de Sephiroth, marcaba que ya no estaba en línea. Y debido a las clases de computación que había tenido con Zack, sabía que "offline" significaba que esa persona ya no podría comunicarse con él. ¡Ya está! ¡Lo había aburrido! ¡Seguro que Sephiroth se hartó y se fue!

-¡Géeeeenesiiiiis! -Dijo Cloud al borde de la desesperación.

-¿Qué pasó? -Génesis se asomó, y Zack, por metiche, hizo lo mismo.

-¡Sephiroth se desconectó! ¡Lo aburrí, estoy seguro que lo aburrí! ¡Escribo muy lento y...!

-Tranquilo, Cloud. -Empezó a decir Zack, dándole una bolsa de papel sacada de quién sabe dónde, mientras Génesis revisaba el msn. -Respira profundo y piensa en ponys, seguro que algo pasó.

-¡No! ¡Estoy seguro que lo aburrí! ¡Y se fue sin despedirse ni decirme nada! -Dijo el rubio estrujando la bolsa.

-Ah, ya se conectó otra vez. -Avisó Génesis y voltearon a ver.

-_Perdón, se me fue el msn._ -Era el mensaje que Sephiroth dejó ver en seguida.

-¿Ves, Cloud? Yo te dije, los fallos del msn son legendarios... -Explicaba el castaño mientras volvía a activar la cámara sin que el rubio se diera cuenta.

-Ah. -Dijo el rubio, avergonzado.

-Sigue platicando con Sephiroth y dile que "no hay problema". -Dijo Zack y regresó con Génesis a la computadora vecina. Cloud optó por obedecer.

-_No hay problema._ -Tecleó. Pero pronto volvió a teclear, dudoso: _-¿Te aburro?_ -Un aplauso para el rubio y su original pregunta. Cloud empezó a darse topes con la pared.

_-¡Por supuesto que no, deja de darte topes contra la pared!_ -Contestó Sephiroth. Claro, había olvidado la cámara...

-_Lo siento._ -Cloud se separó de la pared.

_-¿Te duele?_

_-No._

_-Qué__ bueno, me preocupaste._ -El mundo se iluminó para Cloud. ¡Sephiroth preocupado por él! ¡Era el mejor día de su vida!

Hubo un pequeño momento en que ni Sephiroth ni Cloud dijeron nada. Cloud intentaba pensar en un tema desesperadamente, pero Sephiroth le sacó del apuro.

_-¿Puedo preguntar qué era ese vestido morado?_-Bueno, cualquier otra clase de pregunta habría sido muchísimo más bienvenida que esa.

_-¿El... vestido morado? ¿El de mi clóset?_

_-Bueno, si te incomoda no..._

_-No, bueno, es que... es para un musical..._

_-Ah. ¿Cantarás?_

_-Algo así..._

_-Te ves rojo por la cámara_

_-¡Aaah!_

_-¡Perdón! Ignora ese comentario... ¿Musical de qué?_

_-Bueno... me tocó cantar con un chico de mi clase, Reno. Y me pidieron hacer el papel de la mujer. Y por eso..._

_-Ah. –_Un segundo después. _-¿Dónde vas a cantar?_

_-¿Ay... me vas a ir a ver, acaso?_

_-Si no quieres no..._ -¿Cómo iba a negarle nada a Sephiroth?

_-No hay problema. Igual, va a ser en la escuela..._

_-Genial, iré a verte, Cloud._

_-Bueno..._

_-¿Te incomoda?_

_-No_

_-Ah._

Más silencio.

-¿Y cómo va todo? -Preguntó Génesis, saliendo de la nada y leyendo la conversación.

-¡Ay! -Cloud se sobresaltó. Y se sobresaltó más cuando vio que Zack también analizaba la pantalla -¡Metiches!

-¡Lo sé... Eh, que aburrido están platicando! Esta conversación está llena de "ah"

-¿Usarás vestido…?

-¡¿Pueden por favor dejar de centrarse en eso?!

-Bien, bien, te ayudaremos… Pregúntale algo, Cloud.

-¡¿Como qué, si Sephiroth ya los vio por cámara?!

-No te preocupes, nos echas la culpa y ya... Pregúntale del clima.

-No, mejor de la contaminación. -Apoyó Zack.

-No, del SIDA.

-No, mejor pregúntale que qué opina del presidente.

-O del vicepresidente

-O del juego de Mario Bros. que salió.

-O si actualizó su journal.

-¡Pregúntale qué trae puesto!

-¡No soy un pervertido! -Alegó Cloud.

_-Oye._ –Llamó Sephiroth. El trío volteó a ver, pero sólo Cloud contestó.

_-¿Dime?_

_-¿Qué haces el sábado?_

_-¿Sábado?_

-¡Oh, te está invitando a salir!

-¡Cloud pillín! -Rió Zack. Cloud estaba en shock. Y su corazón latía fuertemente. ¿Sería posible lo que decían?

_-Nada. ¿Por?_

_-¿Quieres ir a ver una película conmigo?_ -¡¿Eso era una cita?! Si la cámara no estuviera filmando, Cloud estaría saltando por todo el local, pasando del par de tórtolos a un lado suyo.

_-_¡SÍ te invito a salir! ¡Dile que sí! ¡Dile que sí! –Gritaban los otros dos, más entusiasmados que él mismo. (Bueno, a lo mejor no tanto, pero se les notaba más.)

_-_¡Shhh! ¡Dejen de meterse! -Protestó Cloud, y suspiró, luego tecleó. _-Bueno_. -Fue su sencilla respuesta. _-¿Dónde nos vemos?_

_-Pues ¿Dónde te queda cerca?_ -Qué lindo, y todavía le preguntaba...

_-Donde sea está bien._

_-¿Te parece en la parada que está frente a la prepa, a las... 4:00 de la tarde?_

_-Sí, ahí está bien._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Entonces, quedaron el sábado? -Comentó Zack chupando su paleta helada.

-Ajá... -Dijo Cloud la mar de feliz.

-Esa sonrisita yo la conozco...

-¿Eh? -Dijo Cloud aún con su sonrisita de idiota.

-Es la misma cara que tenía Génesis cuando le dije que sí y...

-Ya ya ya. -Dijo Génesis, rojo. -Tú también la ponías cuando te invitaba a salir. ¿Te gusta Sephiroth, Cloudy?

-¿Eh? -Cloud miró a Génesis y bajó un poco la vista. -Bu... bueno... yo... yo no... no sé... es.. bueno... ah... sí... creo que sí... o no sé...

-¿Sí o no?

-Eh... sí.

-¡Genial! -Dijo Zack mientras le abrazaba. -¡Ustedes dos hacen una bonita pareja!

-¿Eso crees? -Dijo Cloud un poco más animado.

-Y que yo sepa, Sephiroth se ve un poco sospechoso cuando está contigo. -Reflexionó Génesis. -Creo que también le gustas...

-¡Eso no es seguro, se ve algo muy imposible! -Exclamó Cloud.

-¡No es ningún imposible! -Dijo Zack

-¡Eso, los chocobos tienen una gran personalidad!

-¡Sí! ¡Eso mismo!

-Además, eres rubio...

-¡Los rubios se divierten más! ¡Lo leí en Internet así que debe ser cierto!

-¡Y a Seph le caes bien!

-¡No te gruñe cuando estás cerca!

-¡Ni te ignora!

-No soy un chocobo, sea lo que sea, y no creo que lo demás sea una gran ventaja.

-¡Claro que lo es, todo es una ventaja! -Renegó Zack.

-¿Has fantaseado en cómo serían las cosas si fueran novios?

-Eh... -Cloud se detuvo a pensar.

Silencio. Sus dos amigos lo miraban.

-¿Y bien? -Preguntó Génesis. Pero Cloud no estaba ahí, estaba sumergido en los recuerdos, de hace días atrás, del día que Sephiroth estaba recostado a su lado y le hizo ponerse mal, MUY mal y MUY necesitado de...

-Está bien. -Dijo Cloud, rojo como un tomate.

-Bien, Cloud. ¿Qué te vas a poner para conquistar a Sephiroth? -Cloud cayó en la cuenta. No tenía idea de qué hacer en esos casos. ¡¿Y AHORA QUÉ?!

* * *

**Rhape.- ¡Hola! Sean bienvenidos a la sección de datos curiosos donde...les diremos los datos curiosos...Primer dato: terminamos este cap casi al aventón xDu**

Neko.- las dos estabamos cortas de ideas y algo enfermitas u.u por eso quedó corto, y lo terminamos en 3 días u.uUUUU (pero lo subimos hasta ahora porque luego se nos olvidó...)

**Rhape.- Sí u.u...Además se nos olvidaron algunos detalles que al rato nos dio flojera poner u.u**

Neko.- eso... como los emoticons de msn u.uU por genesis no hay problema porque estaban en un cafe, pero seph... em... sin comentarios

**Rhape.- Y umm...otro dato es que...No se me ocurre ningún otro xDu**

Neko.- a mi si : D lo terminamos en 3 dias luego de la publicacion del quinto capitulo... y aun así lo dejamos para publicar al ultimo x3 como ahora y en caso de emergencia xDu

**REVIEWS (se nos olvidaban equis de)**

**Love Sephiroth**

Neko.- gracias nn

**Rhape.- Gracias x3**

**Hikari**

**Rhape-. Seh, poor Cloud xD**

Neko.- Rhape sigue enojada : D nah broma xdddd no! no pienso escribir nada "divertido"!! xDDDDD

**Rhape.- Esas cosas "divertidas" son en privado! owo**

Neko.- no me acoses!! ah... ah, en privado de suyo de ellos! ah, si nnUUUU

**Rhape.- No, Neko!! No haremos yuri! Deja de acosarme tú ;.;!!**

Neko.- tu! TOT

**Nebyura**

Neko.- Siiiiiiiii Loveless rulez!!

**Rhape.- Estoy segura que hasta el hombre más heterosexual del mundo no podría evitar babear por Sephiroth xDDD, así que hay que entender que Cloud...hizo lo que tenía que hacer xDDD**

Neko.- un poco mas de que? AngealxAerith? pus, la verdad, lo puse como una broma lol xDu ya vere que me dice Rhape

**Rhape.- -silba al cielo- Eh? Qué?...A mí que me preguntas? Eso es una pareja hetero, no sé nada del tema D:**

Neko.- hetero? que es eso? : D es como el yaoi o el yuri? nah broma xd

**Kuroe Ryuuzaki**

**Rhape.- Pues aquí son las 5: 27 pm según mi reloj .o.. bueno, eso no venía al caso lol xD...Ah, creo que en uno de mis fics ya me habías mencionado algo sobre tu odio hacia Aerith xDD**

Neko.- Pobre Aerith, primero le dicen Anciana y luego la matan y ahora la odian u.uU no quiero estar en su pellejo por muy sabihonda que sea xD su ropa de Cloud? o,o que tiene la ropa? xDu el vestido lo entiendo (como no acordarme) pero cual ropa? (mira a Rhape) dime! xDu

**Rhape.- Tranquila! Creo que se refiere a cuando el gato riega su ropa interior por todo el cuarto xDu**

Neko.- ah.. aaaaah! yo escribi eso? ooU ah... AH YA ME ACORDE!! xDDDD cof... y ya no se vio si Genesis uso la lucecita en la mañana o no xDDDDD LIME!! (se esconde) no me miren! TOT

**Rhape.- -la mira fijamente-**

Neko.- (trauma) no me mireeees (se esconde tras un arbusto virtual)

**Rhape.- Cuidado, Neko! En ese arbusto virtual vive...el árbol virtual!! ;.;**

Neko.- wey, no van a entender nuestros chistes aqui xDu cof... ejem! que bien que tienes el crisis core!! Rhape lo mismo.. y siempre me presume y me pica : D y yo la odio despues por eso porque me quedo pensando en FF...

**Nobody XII**

Neko.- no se que es "1313" pero gracias, supongo, si es algo bueno... y pudrete si es algo malo o si me la mentaste xDu a casi todos les gusto lo de cloud lol

**Rhape.- Neko grocera xDDD**

Neko.- ella me provoco primero... TT bueno, de hecho no, pero asi soy de grosera u.u

**Rhape.- Entonces púdrete tú y deja en paz a la gente inocente u.u**

Neko.- pudrete tu primero entonces y dedicate a contestar un review en vez de hablarme a mi nomás para no hacerlo .o.

**Rhape.- Entonces me pudro u.u**

**LadySephiroth**

**Rhape.- GénesisXZack rulz nwn**

Neko.- haz un mínimo esfuerzo por decir algo mas!! Dx ay otra vez comentando el Lime? TTuuuu (se esconde bajo su cama) Mami, los lectores me comeran TT

**Rhape.- amm...qué más digo...? Ay, ya sé! Pika!! nwn**

Neko.- e.e... adsadskaj... lo de los animales fue idea de las dos, yo la aporte y Rhape la desarrollo y pulió xddd oooh que no habia prueba ultravioleta al otro dia!! e.é

**Rhape.- Dejen de comentarle a Neko lo del lime que se apena u.u**


	8. Acicalando el plumaje

-¡Éste! ¡Éste está bien! ¡Moderno y con presencia, pero no la suficiente para que todos te miren! -Gritó Zack entusiasmado, mostrándole a Cloud una especie de chaleco blanco con plumas cual más gays en el borde de la capucha.

- .... -Cloud suspiró. -¿Sabes, Zack? A veces pienso que te haces güey adrede...

-¡Oye! ¡Todavía que te hago el favor de guiarte por el sendero de la moda!

-Si eso es lo que tú te pondrías, no quiero saber con qué ropa llegas a una fiesta -Murmuró Cloud entre dientes.

-¡Vamos! ¡Confía en mí! ¡Quién necesita Harvard para estas cosas cuando tienes juventud!

-¡Ése es mi novio! -Gritó Génesis, y unas viejecitas que estaban en el mostrador los miraron con censura y cuchicheando.

Y así era, Cloud había terminado en una tienda de ropa de algún lugar comercial fresón y rico donde las chicas alzaban la nariz ante perfumes de bajo costo como si las hubieran ofendido, y donde los chicos... bueno, actuaban como chicos. Aguantándose a la novia, a la mamá, a la tía, o, en el caso de Cloud, a una mezcla de novia, mamá y tía en el cuerpo de Zack y Génesis.

-Ehm... ¿Y por qué me tengo que poner algo que tiene peluchito en el gorro y que además esta en el departamento de CHICAS? -Preguntó Cloud, levantando la voz en "chicas".

-¡Porque eres una monada, obviamente! -Contestaron a la vez esos dos. Sí, definitivamente novias, mamás y tías...

-¡No me lo voy a poner!

-¡Sí te lo pones! (Zack)

-¡No me lo pongo! (Cloud)

-¡Sí te lo pones!

-¡No me lo pongo!

-¡No te lo pones!

-¡Sí me lo pongo!

-¡Bingo!

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Espera, no quise decir eso!

-¡Al probadoooor!

-¡Me violaaaan! -Chilló Cloud cuando entraron los tres al probador y su ropa voló por el aire. Al mirarse en el espejo, su apariencia le hizo acordarse de su hermana Aerith, y eso que él no era niña.

-¡Te ves precioso!

-¡PAREZCO NIÑA, NO LA...!

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Ni mi hermana se ve tan... tan... gay... afeminada!

-¡Claro que tu hermana no se ve gay! ¡No es hombre! ¡Vamos Cloud, orgullo arco iris!

-¡Ni ma....! -Cloud empezó a decir palabrotas mientras se sacaba los mallones que le obligaron a ponerse. -¿No hay otra cosa, por amor a dios? ¡Es Sephiroth!

-Bueno.... -Génesis se llevó un dedo a la boca, pensativo. -Ahora que lo dices, Cloud, vi una especie de capucha con orejas de...

-Ah no mam....

-Bueno, está bien, no, buscaremos algo más varonil y más macho para el escuálido que eres.

-¡No te rías de mi Cloud! -Protestó Zack a su novio. -Está un poco debilucho, ¡Pero es mi macho man! ¡Cloud, estoy orgulloso de ti! ¡Sephiroth te come el polvo!

-Y te hace un polvo, ahora que lo pienso... -Rió Génesis con picardía. Luego la parejita tuvo que correr de un Cloud que los atacaba con ganchos de ropa.

Recorrieron casi toda la ciudad. No solo las tiendas de ropa fresa, sino también las plazas comerciales de entonces, en busca del conjunto perfecto. Cloud se sentía como en uno de esos programas de la tele, donde algún riquillo le regalaba dinero a alguna persona normal simplemente para verlo comprarse ropa y divertirse con ello. Solo que aquí, a él, los riquillos en cuestión (Génesis y Zack) no se contentaban con darle dinero y obligarlo a caminar, no, también insistían en asesorarlo y no se lo tomaban muy en serio.

-¡Mira, Cloud, un disfraz de conejito!

-¡No, este de Spiderman!

-¡Es Sephiroth, no Angeal!

-Tienes razón…

-¡Mira, este que tiene un arcoiris del orgullo gay!

-¡Éste que pone "estoy con mi novio"!

-¿Qué les parece si mejor me avisan cuando vean algo normal? -Se lamentó Cloud, con los pies adoloridos y las manos rojas de tanto buscar entre los ganchos de ropa de Midway

Unas cuantas horas después, el conjunto perfecto estaba listo. No era marciano, ni muy llamativo, ni nada. Era simple, pero según Zack y Génesis, se veía apuesto.

-¡Te ves divino!

-¡Zack, me engañas con Cloud!

-No, Génesis, no lo hago, te lo juro... ¡Palabra del osito Bimbo! -Zack empezó a besar a Génesis en todo el brazo como en el programa que Cloud acostumbraba ver, el de la familia Adams, y unas chicas empezaron a sacar fotos. Una tenía cola y orejas de gato, además de gruesos lentes, y la otra traía un PSP y el último juego de Final Fantasy. Lo que faltaba, frikis... y por la cara que ponían, fans del yaoi.

-¡A correr! ¡Fans del yaoi a la vista! -Susurró Cloud, pagaron y salieron corriendo de ahí con las bolsas bajo el brazo. Pero no podían huir de las fans, y es que la siguiente parada, a fuerzas, tenía que ser la estética.

Cruzaron hasta el local que era la estética "Applefool", donde según Génesis, era la única que Sephiroth aún no había visitado, por lo escondida que estaba. No quería que Sephiroth, yendo de preguntón, se diera cuenta de todo lo que hacían por poner guapo a Cloud.

-Tienes que verte casual. -Decía Génesis. -Sephiroth no tiene que darse cuenta que planeamos hasta el mínimo detalle....

-Gracias por recordárselo, Génesis. -Se quejó Zack. -Ahora estará más relajado... Cloud, no camines tan tieso, Sephiroth no está aquí, te lo garantizo...

-¡Es Sephiroth! -Exclamó Cloud desde su silla donde Giovanni a le iba a cortar el pelo mientras Génesis y Zack se acomodaban con revistas.

-Ves, qué te dije, ya alucina... -Dijo Zack.

-No, en serio. ¡Es él!

-No la.... -Génesis se asomó. ¡Sí! ¡Ahí venía, a la estética! ¡Sí la...!

-¡Coooooorreeeee! -Gritó Zack -¡Rápido, Cloud! ¡Escóndete donde puedas! -Zack iba a empujar a Cloud pero Génesis lo detuvo.

-¡Zack, no! ¡Si corremos nos va a ver! Hay que distraerlo.... ¡Giovanni! ¡Te pagare más si me espulgas a Cloud en un lugar más apartado de la puerta! -Giovanni asintió y se llevó a Cloud con todo y silla de rueditas a otro lado para peinarlo. Mientras, Génesis y Zack salieron de la estética y se pararon a la mera entrada, impidiéndole el acceso a Sephiroth.

-¡Hola Seph! -Saludó Génesis. -¡Qué casualidad verte por aquí!

-¡Qué bonito día! -Apoyó Zack

-¡Muy bonito!

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? -Preguntó Sephiroth.

-¿Nosotros? ¡Nada! Echando la hueva nomás... -Sonrió Zack.

-Mirando el cielo... -Sostuvo Génesis.

-Aquí no hay cielo. -el peliplateado los miró con cara de que no les creía.

-Bueno, el techo....

-Mirar arriba es bueno para pensar, ¿Sabes?

-Ajá... -Sephiroth les cortó la comunicación y trató de entrar, pero ellos no lo dejaron pasar. -¿Qué quieren?

-Bueno, pues, mira, resulta que conozco al dueño y....

-¡Está limpiando! -Ayudó Zack.

-¡Exacto!

-Lim... piando.... -Sephiroth los miró fijamente. Luego intentó pasar. Pero Génesis fue más rápido, pasó un brazo por el cuello de Seph como si fueran amiguísimos del alma y empezó a pasearlo en dirección desconocida. -¡Génesis, suéltame!

-¡Tranquilo, Sephiroth, amigo! ¡Prácticamente soy dueño de este centro comercial! ¡Yo te llevaré a una estética aún mejor que esa de tres pulgas!

-¿Qué esconden? –Preguntó un Sephiroth con malas pulgas.

-¡No escondemos nada! -Gritó la parejita a la vez. Seph se limitó a dar media vuelta y correr por el centro comercial. La curiosidad le había picado, algo había en esa estética que no le querían enseñar, y si hablábamos de que lo escondían Génesis y Zack, podía ser algo buenísimo o malísimo.

-¡No entres ahí, hay una bomba, hay una rata, bueno, hay una rata bomba! -Génesis y Zack gritaban intentando ordenar sus ideas.

-¡¿Qué les pasa?! -Oyeron una voz a sus espaldas. Angeal con cara de sargento mal pagado los miraba. -¡¿Que no les enseñaron a no correr por el centro comercial?!

-¡Aaangeaaal! ¡Te quieeero, Aaangeaaal! -Saludó Zack, colgándosele, y casi le besa los pies, ni aun que se hubiera encontrado con una virgen milagrosa se hubiera mostrado tan agradecido.

-Quítate. -Replicó Angeal de malas pulgas y se lo sacó de encima, dándoselo al celoso Génesis que intentaba asesinarlo con la mirada. -Ten a tu perrito.

-Arf. -Contestó Zack y abrazó a Génesis, con la lengua de fuera.

Cloud mientras se asomó un poco a la puerta desde su asiento. Y casi se mea encima, ahí estaban los cuatro reunidos.

-Aaaaayyyy... -Fue lo único que pudo escapar de su boca, a continuación tomó la botella de agua que se había comprado y le dio unos buenos tragos. También trató de relajar sus pies. Habían caminado demasiado, y si deseaba escapar de Sephiroth, tenía que moverse rápido. Decían que era de mala suerte ver a la novia con el vestido antes de la boda, y aunque Cloud no se consideraba supersticioso, ni iba a ser una boda, ni él era la "novia", era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-Disculpe... -Dijo Cloud a Giovanni

-¿Dime? ¿Qué sucede, bombón? -Contestó el otro con una sonrisa y desconcentrando a Cloud de lo que quería decir.

-Eh... -"¿¿Bombóoon??" pensó Cloud pero no protestó. - Ah... ah, ya, que si, por favor.... me echa agua cuando acabe.

-¿Agua?

-Sí, como un cubetazo...

-¿Para qué, corazón? -Giovanni se veía extrañado.

-Eh... -Ahora le decía "corazón" para acabarla. -Usted hágalo...

-Bueno...

Giovanni fue y le echo agua a Cloud. Su peinado se cayó, Cloud podía imaginarlo diciendo "me derriiiito" mientras más agua le llovía. Ahora Cloud parecía un emo rubio, con el pelo en la cara, y no se parecía ni tantito al de antes.

-Servido.... ah, oye, pero pareces un em... -Empezó a decir Giovanni.

-Ese era el punto. ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Cuánto es?

-Nada, cielo, Génesis me dijo que lo cargara a su cuenta

-Ah... bueno... -Ahora "cielo". Ese tipo daba miedo. -Gracias.

-Gracias a ti, amor!

Cloud se estremeció al último apodo, y luego tomó aire antes de salir por la puerta, rezando porque el peinado emo fuese suficiente para que no le reconocieran. Y si lo reconocían y el plan A fallaba, bueno, siempre podía correr.

-¡No, no le pegues con mis comics! -Se quejó Angeal. Perfecto, no le habían reconocido. Sephiroth y Angeal no. Pero Génesis y Zack sí. No importaba, ellos estaban de su lado... aunque no era el mayor consuelo del mundo, claro.

-¡Cloooo..... -Génesis recibió un codazo de Zack para que se callara.- ...ooooooaaro que si! ¡Si los comics son sagraaadooos! -Corrigió Génesis.

-¿Qué...? -Angeal se limpio los oídos. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Génesis sucumbía a Marvel?

-Siiiii Angie mi gran amigooo hoy estoy de TAN buen humor que hasta estoy de acuerdo contigo, ¿Vistessss? -Sephiroth hizo un duodécimo intento por entrar.

-¡Bueno, adioooos tenemos que irnos, es tarde, tengo clase de pelar naranjas! -Zack agarro a Génesis del brazo y los dos corrieron como balas tras Cloud.

-Ya van a molestar emos otra vez . -El "comiquero" se quejó.

-No hay nada aquí dentro. -Masculló Sephiroth, molesto por haber hecho tantos intentos para nada. -¿Pero viste que salieron corriendo?

-Sí, creo que iban a molestar un emo rubio...

-¡Eso es lo que te quieren hacer creer! -Sephiroth se puso a correr tras ellos.

-¡Pero Sephiroth! ¡Ya déjalos! ¡Son niños! ¡Seguro están celando unos tazos o....! Ash. Bueno. -Angeal corrió tras ellos.

El quinteto entró corriendo a una juguetería que ni tiempo les dio de ver como se llamaba, Cloud alcanzó a leer Juguetialgo.

-¡Pronto! ¡Escóndanse! -Génesis los obligó a dar vuelta en el pasillo de juegos de mesa.

-Cloud, que emo te ves.... -Comentó Zack incapaz de concentrarse.

-Ya sé. Y ese peluquero me da miedo...

-¡Yaaaa díganme que esconden! Esperen... ¡¿Tienen a un emo de reo?! -Sephiroth iba tres pasos tras ellos, y al ver al "pobre emo" que él no sabía que era Cloud, agarró una espada de juguete que hacía sonidos al sacudirla. -¡Déjenlo! ¡Estoy armado! -Dijo más por amenaza que por salvar al "emo". Y es que desde el evento del autobús, donde lo ridiculizaron por medio de un emo, no les tenía confianza.

-¡GYAAAAA! -Chillaron los tres y corrieron como el diablo.

-¡Nos van a correr! -Gritó Angeal, y lo ignoraron. -¡Nos van a correr! ¡Párenle si tienen un poco de respeto y humildad! -Pasaron por una sección de disfraces, y tanto Génesis como Sephiroth, además de Angeal, terminaron con un ala cada uno. Pero nada de que se detenían, nah.

-¡Tenemos un psicópata asesino detrás de nosotros! -Gritó Génesis.

-¡Dime algo que no sepa! -Contestó Zack y agarro la primer metralleta de juguete que se encontró, se dio media vuelta y encaro a Sephiroth. -¡Atráaaaas!

-¡Atrás mi abuelita! -Se defendió Sephiroth.

-¡Cuidado, Sephy! ¡Tengo una metralleta de balas plásticas! ¡Y no dudaré en usarla!

-¡Deja a ese emo y dime qué esconden y lo pensaré!

-¡Gyaaaaa! -Zack disparó. La metralleta prendió lucecitas, hizo ruidos, y sacó balitas. Sephiroth se tapó moviendo maestramente un tubo de papel de regalo que había a un lado, a lo ninja.

-Es bueno... -Dijo Cloud con la boca abierta y casi babeando.

-Luego lo admiras. ¡Corre! -De nuevo a correr por la tiendita.  
-¡Ya! ¡Quietos! ¡Úshcale! -Gritaba Angeal. Y como nadie le hacía caso, agarró una pistolita y empezó a dispararle al trío.

-¡Nos disparan! -Gritó Zack. -¡Nos van a mataaaar!

-¡No! -Dijo Cloud. Le dio un empujón a una rejilla llena de pelotas de goma, que cayeron.

-¡Magnífica distracción! -Dijo Génesis. Los tres corrieron a la salida, pero Sephiroth les tapó el paso.

-¡A dónde sin pedir permiso!

-¡Aaaaah! -Zack abrazo a Génesis, y Génesis abrazó a Zack, pero Cloud quedó en medio y lo estaban asfixiando. Una salida, necesitaban desesperadamente una salida, alguien que los ayudara, alguien, por piedad, alguien que...

-¡Ésta, mami! -Cloud volteó a ver. Vio a Sora, un niño apenas menor que el al que le había dado clases de física y matemáticas alguna vez, como asesor. Parecía estar checando algún juguete con pinta de llave espada. ¡Salvación!

-¡Sooooraaaa! -Sora volteó y vio a su tutor en apuros, siendo amenazado por un tipo de pelo plateado.

-¡Clooooud! -Sin preguntar (como era su costumbre) Sora agarró una de las pelotitas tiradas y la tiro con todas sus fuerzas. Sephiroth se tambaleó y el trío escapó por los pelos.

-¡Te debo una! -Gritó Cloud antes de desaparecer. Seh, quizás se lo pagaría poniéndolo de novio con su amigo el Riku, al cabo que los gays estaban de moda y eran casi de la misma edad...

-¡No huyan! -Gritó Sephiroth y siguió corriendo. Angeal también corrió, antes que la dependienta les fuera a gritar.

Los tres se fueron bien rápido rumbo al estacionamiento, con Angeal y Sephiroth pisándoles los talones. Génesis se sacó el ala, que empezaba a estorbarle y no hacía más que soltar plumas por todos lados.

-¡Estúpida ala! -Masculló, y entonces vió su auto. -¡Allá está el ángel que nos sacara del infierno! -Apuraron el paso y se subieron al coche. Sephiroth corría, aún con su ala, la espada de lucecitas en un lado, y en otro, el tubo de papel de regalo que uso para defenderse de la ráfaga de balas.

-¡No arranca! -Gritó Génesis.

-¡Es el fantasma! -Gritó Zack.

-¡No hay fantasmas! -Contestó Cloud, aunque estaba muy nervioso y ahora más con los fantasmas.

-¡Claro que hay! ¡En todos los estacionamientos hay uno!

-¡No hay fantasmas!

-¡Sí que hay, y más si son los estacionamientos subterráneos como este!

-¡Ya! ¡No hay fantasmas! ¡Sólo nos asustas!

-¡Wa! ¡Arrancó! -Sonrió Génesis. -¡Gracias señori....! ¿...ta?

Ya no había nadie ahí. Cloud tuvo un escalofrío. ¿Acaso....?

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Chilló Zack dos decibeles más alto. Mitad por la muchacha misteriosa y mitad porque Sephiroth estaba llegando. Sin demora, Génesis sacó el auto y salieron del estacionamiento.

-Por fin huimos... -Suspiró Cloud.

-Sí, mi compañero emo, por los pelos. -Suspiró Zack

-¿Y quién era el niño de la juguetería? -Preguntó Génesis.

-Sora... un amigo.

-¿Y.... la muchacha? -Gimió Zack. Y nadie respondió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Se fueron! -Gritó Sephiroth. -¡Y en coche, los bastardos!

-¡Sí, y lo grabé con el celular! -Sonrió Angeal.

-¿Que hiciste qué?

-Entiéndeme, simplemente no podía dejar ir la escena... y me tengo que vengar de Génesis por haber subido mi video a Youtube...

-Sigues con eso... era demasiado bueno para no hacerlo... -Rió Sephiroth.

-Cállate que sigues tú.

-Bueno, bueno, ya. -El peliplateado se acercó a ver el video. Angeal reprodujo. Y vieron claramente el momento, pero, extrañamente, también vieron a una muchacha surgir de la nada... y luego desaparecer.

-¿Eso que es....? Esa niña yo la vi... -Sephiroth estaba un poco asustado. Y Angeal también se veía tenso.

-Bueno... dicen que cuando construían aquí... una chica fue asesinada y que se aparecía... pero yo no creía eso hasta que...

-¿Necesitan algo? -Los dos voltearon. Sonriente, el fantasma les saludaba. Podían ver a través de ella....

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Y se fueron corriendo.

Reviews

**Nebyura**

**Rhape.- Novio para Angeal?? Lol...Pues si tienes algún candidato, dilo y quizás lo tomemos en cuenta xD**

Neko: bien.... otra friki de loveless lol ok nop... aun recuerdo mi primer día en msn.... toda una noob *o* hermosos días... bueno, en realidad no lo recuerdo lol e.e

**Rhape-. omg, yo sí lo recuerdo...Tenía miedo de conversar con la gente porque no quería molestar a nadie u-u**

Neko.- suele pasar yay, yo quiero ver a cloud de vieja.... digo, con vestido xDu

**Love Sephiroth**

Neko: nooooo!!! no va a usar ese vestido horrible con seph!!! xDu

**Rhape.- Cierto! No lo usará para la cita! Lo usará para cuando estén solos n///n, ¡digo, para otra cosa! xD**

Neko: ¬¬ qué cosas, Rhape?

**Rhape.- No puedo decirlo. Es spoiler, recuerdas? e.e**

Neko: no es spoiler ¬¬

**Rhape.- De acuerdo, no lo es pero...Deja mi mente tranquila!! u//u!**

Neko: .- deja de esquivar las preguntas, haz algo mas que no sea reafirmar lo que diga T_Tuuu

**Rhape.- No entendí, pero..eh...sí xD**

Neko: T.....T shit.... gracias por tu review uuU y si, es un pervertido... esta basado en cierta persona... (señala a Rhape)

**Rhape.- Pika! :3**

**Saori-loves-Gaara**

**Rhape.- Sí! Una cita! Seguro que ahí se dan su primer beso!...Am..Angeal? Bien, y tú? n-n**

Neko.- seh, ahí anda, sacándole video a los fantasmas y destrozando tiendas de juguetes, tu sabes, su gran hobbie

**Rhape.- Seh, Angeal es todo un aventurero! Gracias por dejarnos review n.n**

**Slaudos**

Neko.- Neko y Rhape haber actualizado fic, uga buga : D Otra sephirotmaniaca? T_T que le ven que yo no le veo?

**Rhape.- Mamona xDDDD. Pues... ¿Que qué le vemos a Sephiroth? e.é...Es sexy, alto, cabello largo y plateado, sexy, ojos verdes...sexy...Mencioné que es sexy? xD**

Neko: ...... a mí me parece ruco .o.U

**Rhape.- Blasfema ¬o¬**

Neko: es lo que me dijo el cura de mi iglesia : D cof xddd ehm... NO, nada de limones ¬¬ váyase a comprarlos al mercado

**DATOS CURIOSOS**

Neko.- bieeeennnvenidos a la sección de datos curiosos que siempre ponemos y que nunca nadie lee!!! o al menos no comentan en los reviews....

**Rhape.- Sí lo han de leer...no lo comentaran por flojera, o qué sé yo e.é**

Neko.- seh, bola de huevones, siguen mi ejemplo u.u cof, bueno xDu

**Rhape.- Primer dato curioso: notaran que en una parte se menciona a dos chicas, la primera que dice tener lentes, orejas y cola de gato es Neko (hasta el nick lo dice, no? xD), y la viciosa del PSP es mi persona xD**

Neko.- notaran que la estética se llama Applefool... estética de la manzana tonta xD es la estética a la que va Génesis... el chico de las manzanas.... lol

**Rhape.- otro dato curioso pequeño, han notado que ponemos "silla de rueditas" en ****vez de "silla de ruedas"? Es que cada que ponemos "silla de ruedas" nos acordamos de Cloud...EN silla de ruedas, como en el juego xDDDDDDD**

Neko: xDDDDDDDD bueno... dato curioso 3 y 1/2.... Como NUNCA me acuerdo que fregados pongo en un capi, me pongo a revisarlo.... y ahora sí, dato curioso numero... 4? xDu la "rata bomba"... Rhape se acordó de un bombchu xDDDDD

**Rhape.- Para los que no juegan Zelda, un Bombchu es una bomba que se arrastra y tien****e forma de ratón xD. Otro dato 5: Las alas en la juguetería, a Neko se le ocurrió eso xDDD**

Neko: seh, era la parodio PERFECTA xD dato 6... vamos!!! no ven las referencias?! xD Seph con su espada... el "angeaaaaal te quierooo angeaaaal" cuando a Zack lo ascienden....

**Rhape: Síiii!! Y cómo me encantó el "Arf" de Zack, ****qué cute imaginarlo xDDD. Dato 7: Sora! Un pequeño cameo para las fans de Kingdom Hearts xD**

Neko: y Cloud quiere juntarlo con Riku, para las fans del yaoi xDDDDD el 8... el peinado emo xdddddddddd dos peinados en uno xDDDD

**Rhape.- Cloud para punk, pero ya sabemos que es medio emo xDD. Dato 9: el fantasma del estacionamiento...personalmente no creo eso, ni en fantasmas, pero hay quienes sí...como Zack xD**

Neko: hey xDu yo vi un video de eso! xDuuuu un fantasma en un estacionamiento... lol.... dato curioso 10.... T,T íbamos a poner que se robaban unos carritos y se perseguían en ellos, pero luego se me olvido y ya nos dimos cuenta hasta los reviews T.T

**Rhape.- Pero quizás lo pongamos luego x3**

Neko: últimos datos curiosos, 11 y 12… Al principio Sora iba a ser compañero de la secu y Riku su amigo, luego quise poner q Riku era el hermano del Seph, pero entonces Rhape me hizo notar las edades, que iban a quedar mal… y luego intentamos poner que Sora y Cloud eran compañeros en alguna clase de esas como natación, pintura, pero no podíamos por el estatus económico de Cloud y al final puse que Riku era su amigo y Sora era el alumno de Cloud xD y el otro dato es que… se nos perdió un renglón del fic LOL y luego lo buscamos y pegamos xDuuuu

¡Gracias por leer! Perdón por la tardanza 6.6 ¡Chau!


	9. Una cita de cinco

"Mejor paso por ti a tu casa" fue lo que Sephiroth le había dicho en el celular. Hubo un choque en la parada y Sephi le dijo que, si se iban por ahí, no iban a pasar nunca, y era mejor si iba a recogerlo. "Como en las citas" era lo que pensaba Cloud, pero obviamente no lo dijo. No era tan buey.

-¿Cloud? ¿A dónde tan catrín? -Preguntó su hermana Aerith cuando lo vio en el baño echándose un chisguete de colonia.

-Es que me invitaron al cine...

-Te ves bastante bien. ¿Es ropa nueva?

-Ajá... Oye, ¿A poco tanto se nota? -Olió su camiseta. Tenía aroma a limpio, a fresco y a suavizante, y es que la había lavado preocupado de que se viera demasiado nueva, delatándolo en su intento de parecer casual y no emocionado ni ansioso.

-No, es que nunca la había visto en tu guardarropa.

-¡Ah! Bueno... -Suspiró.

-¿Por qué? ¿Saldrás con alguna chica linda? -Aerith sonrió. -Déjame ayudarte un poco.

-¡Gracias! Y, bueno, no, o, más o menos... no, espera, no. -Cloud se enredó con sus respuestas mientras Aerith lo ayudaba a peinarse con un poco de agua.

-Aaah... ¿Entonces es un chico?

-¡¿Cómo supi.....?! es decir, ¡Claro! Voy a ir al cine con un amigo, y pues, como no tenía nada que hacer, decidí arreglarme un poco....

-Ajá -Aerith puso cara de que no le creía nada.

-En serio... -Un gato persa blanquinegro entró en el baño, curioso. Cloud aprovechó para cargarlo y hacer como que estaba muy ocupado acariciándolo, así no tendría que responder más preguntas.

-Bueno, ya terminé. Suerte con tu cita.

-¡No es una cita, Aerith! -Cloud se sonrojó y un segundo más tarde, escuchó un claxón. -¡Es Sephiroth!

-¡Cuidado con el gato, Cloud! -El gato bufó cuando el mencionado se levantó de golpe, tirándolo al piso.

-¡Ay! Bueno... Tiene mucho pelo, seguro que le sirvió de cojincito... -El chico apenas le vio el polvo al persa, que, asustado por el golpe y resentido con Cloud, salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo a escabullirse, maullando y bufando para expresar su descontento.

-¡Cómo que cojincito! ¡Que no es mi gato, Cloud! -Aerith corrió tras el gato. Y su hermano... bueno, se hizo el occiso y se fue a la puerta para ir con Sephiroth.

Cloud ahuyentó a los animales de ahí con una escoba y llegó justo cuando Sephiroth acababa de tocar el timbre. Se asomó por el cristalito. Era él. Se espero unos segundos antes de abrir para no parecer muy ansioso. Cinco, cuatro, tres. No, ese fue más corto. No cuenta. Tres y medio. Dos. Uno. Y sólo entonces abrió.

-Hola Cloud.

-Hola, Sephiroth. -Trató de sonar casual.

-¿Listo para irnos?

-Simón. - Se volteó -¡Aerith, vengo al rato! -Y salió lo más rápido que pudo antes que la marejada de perros, gatos, canarios, hurones, cerditos y hasta serpientes, lo alcanzaran.

-Te gustan mucho los animales ¿Verdad? -Preguntó Sephiroth yendo al carro.

-Pues, sí. -Dijo Cloud, recordando con un poco de culpa al gato que dejó caer.

Sephiroth arrancó el auto y se fueron al cine. Intentaban conversar, un poco pausadamente. Que qué le había pasado a ese gato que traia un vendaje en la pata, que si se había caido con todo y mesita de noche, que si la película que iban a ver, que si el carrito de Seph estaba muy limpio, que si Cloud olía...

-Hueles rico. -Soltó Sephiroth llegando ya al estacionamiento.

-Eeeeh sí, ha de ser el shampoo...

-¿El shampoo? Ah, ya veo. -Sephiroth no le creía nada, pues no había shampoos que olieran a loción de hombre, pero se hizo el desentendido.

-Ajá... -Dijo Cloud, nervioso. Seguro que Sephiroth le cayó en la mentira, seguro que se dio cuenta... Se sintió mas obvio que nunca en su vida, "shampoo para el pelo" ajá, sí como no. Se había echado loción, y se olía perfectamente, y eso lo estaba delatando ante Sephiroth como ansioso y como homosexual, y a ver si Sephiroth no paraba el carro cuando cayera en la cuenta, a lo mejor se ponía a gritarle, y entonces Cloud tendría que decirle que no malinterpretara las cosas ¡Y seguramente se pelearían y habría fricciones en el grupo! Y entonces Cloud se encerraria a comer helado en su habitación escuchando el requiem y extrañándo a Sephiroth más que nunca, y seguro que salpicaría todo el problema a Zack y Génesis, y Génesis se pelearía con Sephiroth porque no le dejaba ver a Zack, y luego con Zack que porque se la pasaba ayudando al deprimido de Cloud, y Zack tendría muchos problemas decidiendo que hacer y seguro que cortaban, y luego seguro que Zack se enojaba con Cloud y

-¿Eh? -Cloud lo miró con cara de pánico.

-Te preguntaba que... no bueno nada. -Sephiroth parecía un poco avergonzado, lo podía disimular muy bien pero Cloud lo notaba. ¡¿Era su culpa?!

-No, dime ¿Qué era? -(Aquí el rubio intentando compensarle el no haberlo escuchado)

-No, si ya pasó. -Dijo Sephiroth.

-¿Qué cosa, qué cosa?

-Pues... no, ya que importa.

-Diiiimeeee... -Cloud con cara de perrito. Sephiroth apenas le echó una hojeada y se rindió. ¡¿Cómo iba a poder negarle nada a esa cara tan tierna?

Ehm...

-Áaandaleee... -Cloud en apenas un gemido ahogado. Estaba empezando a rendirse.

-No, es que, bueno, pasamos hace rato frente a un bar... y te pregunté que si tú tomabas...

-Uh... -El rubio pareció recordar un vago "ese bar debe estar de moda... tú no tomas, ¿Verdad, Cloud?"

-....

-No, no tomo. ¿Tanto se me ve la cara?

-Er... -Sephiroth le miró la cara de inocencia que tenía. Tuvo la tentación de decir "sí". Luego se arrepintió y quedó en decir mejor "Tantito nada más". Pero al final... -No, para nada, sólo era una pregunta.

-Ah...

- ....

-.... ¿Y tu tomas, Sephiroth?

-¿Yo? -Preguntó y luego se arrepintió. ¡¿Cuántos Sephiroth más veía alrededor?! ¡Que idiota se oyó!

-Sí, tú...

-No, yo no tomo. -No era del todo mentira. Que Génesis se empedara y casi lo ahogara en un intento de obligarlo a empedarse juntos, era otra cosa.

-Ah, ya -Cloud soltó una risita. -Por un momento pensé que Génesis los obligaba a ti o a Angeal... o ambos. Pero no, Génesis debe ser una buena persona.

- .... -Ese chico debía leer mentes. -Y pues.... una buena persona... lo que se dice buena... Ajá...

Dos autos más atrás, un estornudo sonaba en una reluciente camioneta roja.

-¡Atchu!

-Salud.

-Gracias. -Génesis se sonó. -Apuesto a que estaban hablando de mí.

-Cielito.... ¡Cállese los ojos! Ambos sabemos que es así, así que no me desconcentres, de por si no veo mucho.... -Comentó Zack intentando ajustar el periscopio de cartones de leche que habían hecho. Angeal, por supuesto, era el conductor designado.

-Insisto, en que la fuerza del viento hará que tu periscopio hecho en casa termine volando por la ciudad. -Dijo Génesis.

-¡Es resistente! ¡Usé pegamento del bueno!

-¿Y qué ves, de todos modos? -Dijo Angeal intentando desviar el tema. Necesitaba hablar o la "Qué buena 103.5 FM" lo haría explotar.

-Angeal, no seas metiche. -Dijo Zack pegado al periscopio, cuya punta asomaba por el quemacocos, haciendo parecer la camioneta un mini-submarino con ruedas.

-¡¿Metiche?! ¡Tú fuiste el que se puso a hacer un periscopio con cartones de leche y espejos!

-¡Pero yo soy metiche declarado! Tú eres metiche de clóset, que es peor. ¡Además, tú nos diste la idea!

-¡¿Cuándo?!

-¡Me dijiste que hiciera un periscopio!

-No, Génesis fue el que insistió en seguirlos, y mientras ustedes hacían todo el plan, yo sólo dije "sólo les falta hacer un periscopio" ¡Pero no di ninguna idea! ¡Tú fuiste el que se lo tomó así! Lo mío era sarcasmo...

-¡Pero aún así aceptaste ser el conductor designado! -Dijo Génesis con una risa.

-¡Me arrastraron! -Protestó Angeal.

-Bueno, necesitábamos a alguien más o menos responsable....

-Oh que la... ¡Shhh! -Protestó Zack.

-¿Qué hacen? -Preguntó Génesis.

-Nada... -Comentó decepcionado Zack.

-¿Te refieres a que sólo platican? -Preguntó Angeal.

-No, eso era antes. Ahora están callados.

-¿O sea que no están haciendo NADA de NADA? -Génesis.

-NADA de NADA.

-¡Le gasp! -Gritó Génesis. -¡Angeal, haz algo!

-¡¿Yo qué?!

-No sé... chócalos o algo.

-¡¿Chocarlos?!

-Bueno pues, entonces dales un claxonazo.

-¡No!

-Entonces yo lo hago, quítate. -Zack intentó amotinarse.

-¡NO! ¡Les recuerdo que entre sus argumentos para que yo fuera el conductor designado, estaba el de "evitar locuras para que nos descubran" así que no! -Bufó Angeal.

-¡Pero es una emergencia! -Lloró Zack.

-No, espera, creo que tiene razón. -Dijo Génesis. -Si vemos que llegan al cine y aún no hacen nada, entonces nos veremos obligados a actuar desde las sombras...

Llegaron al cine. La pareja por delante, los espías detrás. Cloud estaba terriblemente nervioso, ahí, el solito, con Sephiroth.

-¿Y ahora qué hacen? -Preguntó Génesis, escondido tras una planta decorativa, con prismáticos.

-Es lo que intento ver... Saben, deberíamos tener nombres clave... -Sugirió Zack.

-¿Como en los comics?

-¿Como en los mangas?

-Como en ambos, pues. -Zack rió. -Bien, yo pido ser...

-¡Tú serás "perrito"! -Sugirió Génesis la mar de tierno.

-Apoyo la noción. -Rió Angeal. Zack se quejó.

-¡Cómo son! ¡Entonces que Angeal sea... sea... Edgar!

-¡¿Qué?! -Protestó Angeal.

-¡Ajá! ¡Y yo seré Loveless! ¡Entonces vamos! –Génesis cogió unos walkie talkie de su mochila y los repartió. -Yo iré atrás de ellos, tú, Zack, al oeste, y tu Angeal al este. ¡Vamos!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Comprados los boletos y compradas las palomitas, Cloud y Sephiroth se dispusieron a ver una película de terror, aunque Cloud estaba temblando un poco ante la mera idea de tener que meterse a una película de muertos vivientes y destripados.

-¿Tienes miedo? -Preguntó Sephiroth como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡Claro que no! -Respondió Cloud. Sephiroth esbozó una mini-sonrisa. Ya veía a Cloud todo pegado y abrazado a él tipo "no quiero ver".

-Bueno, vamos. -Sephiroth entregó los boletos y entraron a la sala. Cloud temblaba como una hoja en su asiento y para disimular tragó palomitas.

Algún encargado imbécil puso el aire acondicionado más fuerte de lo habitual (En realidad, había sido Zack, que sobornó a uno de los empleados alegando que hacía calor) y Cloud empezó a sentir frío. El mugre chalequito que traía no le tapaba mucho los brazos desnudos. Sephiroth estaba bien cómodo con su chamarra, pero él no y hasta le envidió que trayera la chamarra. A una chica en el asiento de enfrente la abrazó su novio, o su amigo, o lo que fuera de ella, y entonces fue cuando Cloud deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser una chica, así tal vez Sephiroth lo podría abrazar. Un segundo ¡Noooooooooo! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría eso?! Primero que nada estaba atentando contra SU PROPIA hombría el solicitar un cambio de sexo (cosa que ya había hecho su salón, obligándolo a actuar de mujer) y en segundas sacando conclusiones de que Sephiroth lo abrazaría así sin más. ¡¿Pero que se creía?! ¡Cloud desvergonzado! ¡Niño malo!

-¿Tienes frío? -Preguntó Sephiroth y salió vaho de su boca. ¡¿El encargado no había exagerado un poquito?!

-Alg.... algo, no mucho. -Cloud tiritó y no pudo evitar sentirse como en la pelicula de "Titanic", con los labios azules y muriendo de hipotermia.

-Te presto mi chamarra. -Sephiroth empezó a hacer el ademán de sacarse la chamarra y Cloud se sonrojó... ¡Qué se sonrojó! ¡Se pintó de rojo con un cubetazo invisible, mejor dicho!

-¡No, no, no, no! ¡Así está bien! -Y de todos modos el sonrojo le había calmado un poco. -Además, Te vas a congelar, hace mucho frío.

-Pues... sí, hace frío. -Admitió Sephiroth. Nada más faltaba que cayeran copos del techo.

-¿Ves? No tiene caso si de todos modos uno se va a enfermar. -Cloud castañeteó los dientes. Más de uno se había hecho bolita en su asiento.

-Bueno, voy a pedir que le bajen al aire antes de que apaguen las lu... -Las luces se apagaron y Sephiroth suspiró. Cloud estaba a punto de decir "así déjalo" y aguantarse como los machos, cuando de pronto, a la par que empezaba la película, Sephiroth lo abrazó.

Angeal apenas contuvo un gemidito ahogado que Zack alcanzó a tapar por completo llenándole la boca de palomitas. El trío fantástico estaba dos filas atrás de ellos, Zack felicitándose por la buenísima idea de bajar la temperatura, aunque el abrazo no estuviera en sus planes, sino tan solo deshacerse de "la calor" como decía Cloud. Génesis también lo tenía abrazado, la diferencia entre él y Cloud era que uno se lo esperaba y el otro no.

-Ah... -El rubio no podía decir nada. La película ya había empezado y no tenía ni idea de que trataba. Sephiroth sólo le hizo "shhh" y se dedicó a ver la película. Pero no se dio por vencido, no después de ese gesto tan lindo y tan extraño. Se sentía bien, no lo iba a negar, pero ¿Por qué? Intentó mirar los ojos de Sephiroth, al menos su cara, para tratar de desenredar una respuesta a partir de una sonrisa, o una mueca, o algo, pero la oscuridad lo cubría. ¿Lo habría planeado? ¿No le habría quedado de otra? ¿Qué sucedía ahí?

Sephiroth estaba la mar de feliz. La verdad tenía pensado tener a Cloud en los brazos, pero por el susto de la película, no por el mugroso aire acondicionado. La verdad no esperaba que fuera a pasar eso, pero al final la situación le vino de perlas y supo aprovecharla al máximo. Él mismo era una persona fría, inaccesible, pero Cloud le había despertado una chispa que ah como costaba trabajo tener quieta. Y qué mejor momento para darle rienda suelta que en la oscuridad de un cine. No habría necesidad de verle la cara, no habría necesidad de perder su reputación ni su orgullo (que los odiaba en momentos así, pero de todos modos tenía que conservarlos o perdería el respeto con ellos) y sí tendría oportunidad de dejar salir las dos caras de su misma moneda en una sola sesión, de golpe. Cloud estaba frío pero poco a poco se iba entibiando en sus brazos. No luchaba, no hablaba, aunque tampoco parecía que su "ah" del principio fuera a dar a ningún lado.

Era algo mágico pero... pero aún no del todo. Era magia pero no era un milagro. Aún no podría entenderlo sin decir palabras. Si así fuera, si pudiera hacerlo, no hubiera tenido necesidad de decirle "shhh" y Cloud no estaría empeñado en mirarle el rostro buscando una explicación que no encontraría, porque se amparaba en la oscuridad, como siempre. Si fuera un milagro en vez de magia, no habría necesidad de usar la oscuridad, ni el "shhh" ni el "ah" ni nada. Si fuera un milagro en vez de magia, no habría necesidad de tener que planear todo desde el principio. Y a lo mejor, nunca habría milagro y esa pequeña magia sería todo lo que tendría en todo lo que quedaba de instituto. Sephiroth lo sabía y por eso atesoraba el momento, intentando no pensar que al final todo terminaría.

Por cierto, la pareja nunca se enteró de que sus tres amigos estaban espiando. Y los tres amigos, por cierto, nunca se enteraron de qué más pasó, además del abrazo. De ver a una cursi parejita abrazada sin hacer nada más, a ver la película que estaba al frente, no pudieron si no rendirse a su necesidad de acción y testosterona. Terminaron viendo la película sin darse cuenta de que, dos filas abajo, Cloud se aferraba a Sephiroth tanto como éste a el. Tantito por el miedo de la película, por supuesto. Pero más que nada por la enorme necesidad de magia y de cariño que se le presentaba y que quién sabe cuándo se volvería a presentar (si lo hacía alguna vez, claro está). Sephiroth no se inquietaba, eso era una buena señal. Debía considerarlo normal. Ay, si tan solo supiera que pasaba por su mente, todo sería mucho mas fácil.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminada la película, ninguno comentó el asunto. Que si el loco con el hacha, que si el zombie devorador de cerebros, que si el protagonista era imbécil, que si la chica era muy sosa, pero del abrazo, nanay. Génesis, Zack y Angeal los seguían aún, con renovado interés, pero con creciente aburrimiento. Ya estaban pensando en darles un empujoncito cuando Sephiroth se paró en seco. Cloud también se paró en seco. Los otros tres no entendían muy bien qué pasaba, sólo Zack.

Frente a la parejita "feliz" había un hombre canoso, con un cigarro, que se peleaba con una máquina expendedora, dandole patadas y diciendo palabrotas. Era un hombre fuerte, y la máquina pronto cedió a él, devolviéndole el cambio. El hombre se volteó y sonrió al verlos. Luego pareció quedarse un poco estupefacto pero luego no le dio importancia y siguió sonriendo machamente. Sephiroth y Cloud lo conocían, aunque no del mismo modo. Zack lo conocía vagamente por Cloud, aunque no mucho. Génesis y Angeal no tenían ni idea. Tal vez Angeal sabía quién era ese hombre, pero nunca había visto su rostro antes.

Su nombre era Cid. Era tío de Cloud, y chofer de Sephiroth.

-¡Tío! -Exclamó Cloud y Sephiroth lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Es tu tío?

-Sí... -Sephiroth no tenía idea que SU chofer era el tío DE Cloud.

-Tío... ¿Que haces aquí? -Preguntó Cloud, esperando recibir una respuesta tipo "paseando" pero no.

-Ah, ps vine a recogerlos. ¿Son amigos? -Preguntó.

-Ajá. -Respondió Sephiroth de inmediato.

-Aaaaah... bueno ps mira Cloud, que yo trabajo acá de chofer para tu amigo Sephiroth.

-... -Cloud se quedó sin palabras un rato. Era una impresión fuerte. Pero después: -¿En tu vochito? -Preguntó con un hilito de voz. Su tío sólo tenía un vocho. Y Sephiroth era adinerado...

-¡¿Crees que voy a usar ese pinche vocho andrajoso para trabajar?! ¡Pues no!

-Ah... -Si usaba ese "florido" lenguaje para trabajar...

-Aunque me mandaron en autobús, porque Sephiroth se trajo su carro. Yo conduzco.

-No hace falta. -Dijo Sephiroth. No sabía quién estaría más avergonzado, Cloud, que era el sobrino, o él, que era el "boss" del tío.

-Y el autobús de mierda olía a rayos, Cloud. Creo que iba un borracho por ahí y se mió o se vomitó o no sé.

Angeal parecía que se iba a desmayar, Zack quería cagarse de risa y Génesis tenía la boca bien abierta por el asombro. ¿Ese pelado? ¡¿Ese?! ¡¡¿ESE?!!

-Pero ya. ¡Órale! ¡Súbanse'n ya! -Sephiroth y Cloud obedecieron sin chistar, demasiado asombrados para hacerlo.

¿Y el trío maravilloso? ¡Se quedó plantado!

Mucho silencio en el viaje de ida. Cloud y Sephiroth iban en el asiento de atrás. Adelante, y escuchando estaciones universitarias de música clásica, iba Cid. Hasta eso que tenía buen gusto en música. Hubiera sido un momento perfecto, un atardecer, con Mozart de fondo, Sephiroth a un lado, después de compartir un abrazo de dos horas o poco más en el cine. En el auto, Sephiroth también le había ofrecido algo de tomar (refresco bien frío que Cid había traído, era una tarde calurosa aquella), así que todo era perfecto. Bueno, hubiera sido de no ser por el mismo CID.

-¡¡Estas pinches palomas pendejas!! ¡Cómo me cagan! ¡Se meten como Juan por su casa en las calles! ¡y ENCIMA me cagan el auto cada que lo estaciono! ¡No, ni madres, yo las atropello no me importa cómo! ¡Ah, esa de alla! ¡'Orita me la echo a la desgraciada hija de...! -Y así por el estilo iba Cid, conduciendo lo más cafre que podía, atropellando palomas, o intentándolo, ya que estas se echaban a volar cuando lo veían. Distinguían sus intenciones a la distancia y Cid maldecía aún más fuerte cuando se les escapaba, les mentaba la madre con el claxon y todo.

Un momento romantiquísimo, con música, al atardecer, con calorcito, un refresco frío, echado a perder por Cid y su odio a las palomas. Y si no eran las palomas, era el tráfico, del cual no se quejaba por UNA sola razón: lo esquivaba, usando maniobras que parecían una mezcla de James Bond con Meteoro. Se derrapaba en el pavimento, embarraba el auto por la pared, quien sabe como lograba SUBIRSE a la pared, conducir en dos llantas (Cloud juraba que en una ocasión logró conducir en UNA llanta) a veces quién sabe cómo pero hacia saltar el coche para pasarse los topes, y si le daba flojera hacerlo, se los pasaba bien rápido y sin bajar la velocidad, cortaba caminos por atajos imposibles, por parques, por plazas, por gasolineras, por tiendas de autoservicio... ¡Hasta se subía a la banqueta, saltaba de un desnivel a otro, o iba en sentido contrario!

-¡Y todo lo hago sin bajar de ciento ochenta! -Se jactó mientras Cloud rezaba por su vida. Sephiroth iba extrañamente tranquilo.

-Sephiroth... -Preguntó Cloud con la voz desmayada. -¿No estás mareado...?

- ...Tu tío me lleva todos los días a la escuela. Un trayecto de diez minutos lo hace en tres. También, cuando tengo que salir a algún lado... -¡¿Todos los días?! Debía estar más que acostumbrado. Cloud no se extrañó de que Sephiroth agarrara el coche por su cuenta: semejante esperpento de conductor no debía dejarle muchas ganas de decir "tengo chofer"

-¡Mira como agarro esta curva a doscientooos!

-¡Tío, que está el alto!

-¡Y qué! ¡Nunca me pasa nada! -Aceleró.

-¡Tío, que no!

-¡Ah, como chillas, chingá! ¡Aguántese como los machos! -BURRUUUUUM.

-¡Tío, paraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Cloud... creo que tu casa... no quedaba del otro lado de la ciudad? -Preguntó Sephiroth. Con el pánico ni cuenta se habían dado.

-Ah, maldición, se me olvidó. Bueno, agárrense'n mi'jos, que de una punta de la ciudad a la otra es como una hora a coche y un día a pie! Pero no le hace, conmigo se tardan como veinte minutos nada más. ¡Wuju! -BURRUM.

-¡TÍO, PAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAA!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Muchas gracias por venir a dejarme. -Dijo Cloud, despidiéndose de Sephiroth en la entrada. Estaba temblando y tenía un tic en la pierna. Pero estaban milagrosamente enteros.

-Bueno. -Sephiroth se sintió aliviado.

-Creo que fue mejor que me agarrara contigo, que con otra persona. -Esbozó una sonrisa. Pero luego cayó en cuenta de que se oyó como el joto más joto que jamás haya joteado en el mundo, y la sonrisa se le fue. Sephiroth lo miraba intrigado y Cloud ya no hallaba como zafarse de esa.

-¿Conmigo? -Preguntó Sephiroth. -¿Conmigo por qué?

-Bueno... yo... eh... es decir... -Cloud se enredó con sus palabras. Cid estaba echando una pestañita en el auto, Sephiroth lo tenía acorralado entre la puerta de su casa y la calle. No había a dónde huir.

-¿Cloud?

-Es... yo... -Cloud se pasó una mano por la nuca y lo miró a los ojos. Una lucecita brincaba en ellos, a pesar de que Sephiroth fuera una persona fría. Cloud se sonrojó, ahora MENOS sabía qué decir. ¿Qué excusa inventar? ¿Qué le iba a decir? Ni modo de decirle "me gustas mucho y por eso preferiría pasar mis últimos momentos contigo que con alguien mas", no solo sonaba increíblemente cursi, sino que además era increíblemente gay y Sephiroth saldría corriendo. Podría alegar demencia. O que lo dijo por decir. O que porque era buen amigo. No, ya sabía, le diría a Sephiroth que lo dijo sin ninguna razón, que le caía muy bien y que lo consideraba una buena amistad. Que en un accidente de auto, Zack lo habría puesto más histérico, Génesis lo habría manoseado y Angeal habría intentado purgar su alma de pecados. Con Sephiroth al menos conservó la calma, y además siempre era mejor estar con un buen amigo que solo. Sí, eso le diría. Abrió la boca: - Porque me gustas mucho y preferiría pasar mis últimos momentos contigo que con alguien más...

Sephiroth abrió mucho los ojos y Cloud enrojeció. ¡¿Cómo diablos lo dijo?! ¡Si él le ordenó otra cosa a su cerebro, lo juraba! ¡Lo juraaaaaaaabaaaaaaa! ¡Eso no iba al caso! ¡Es más, eso qué! ¡Ni al caso! ¡Olvida lo que dije, Sephiroth, olvíiiiidaloooo!

Sephiroth lo tomó de los brazos y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Cloud hubiera abierto mucho los ojos de no ser por que el instinto lo obligo a cerrarlos.

El peliplateado lo soltó y se marchó. Despertó a Cid, el auto arrancó, no se despidieron, no pasó nada. Cloud siguió congelado en la entrada de su casa, con los ojos muy abiertos. Se metió a la casa, saludó a Aerith, le dijo que le fue bien, se duchó, se metió a su cama. Se tocó los labios.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Dato curioso 1: como nos dio weba poner los datos curiosos nos los saltamos

**Kuroe Ryuuzaki**

**Rhape.- Eh, bueno, en realidad al Final Fantasy que nos referíamos era al Crisis Core, pero igual el Dissidia sirve xD, y lo de Sora...Seh, Sephy es medio sordo...xD**

neko.- esque el pobre iba correteandolo y ademas iba atrasado, como los iba a oir Dx y encima las alotas u.u asi ni yo pongo atencion.

**Rhape.- Ves, Neko. Te dije que alguien leía los datos curiosos pero que le daba weba comentarlos nOn**

neko.- mierda uu (le paga a Rhape lo que le prometio por perder la apuesta) horas de la mañana?! cuales?! las 10:13 no son temprano!!

**Saorii-chan**

neko.- pos, "Aeris" no se, pero "Aerith" esta vivita y coleando y es la HERMANA DE CLOUD en este fic asi que no hay posibilidades de que haya muerto y luego regresado para ayudar a su hermano a arreglarse para su cita n.n

**Rhape.- No sea mala, Neko! Quizás acaba de empezar a leer el fic...-mira que dejó review anteriores- Emm..bueno, quizás al leer "Aerith" se imaginaba a Yuffie...o cree que "Aerith" no es la misma que "Aeris"...n.ñ**

Neko.- aja... hey, el peluquero es genial Dx u,u dejenlo ser el mismo TT

**ChikaObsecionadaConVincent**

**Rhape.- Sí, lo de la juguetería fue genial xD**

Neko.- capi 9 a su disposicion nn

**Nebyura**

Neko.- Nomas que no sea Cid y todo estara bien... pero esque Angie es de esos que no les ves pareja por ningun pinche lado uu

**Rhape.- No te preocupes, ya le encontraremos a alguien...Aunque, es verdad, está un poco difícil xDu**

neko.- todas se fascinaron con el cameo lol... adorable en ese vestido horroroso?!

**Rhape.- es que las gráficas del juego de hace 10 años le hace un efecto óptico de que se vea lindo xD**

neko: seh, aja... (lee lo que sigue y...) rhape, como que el lado emo a la vista en youtube?

**Rhape.- Creo que se refiere a que Angeal subirá el video de la persecución al Yutub x3**

neko: aaaaahhh ya... x3 gracias por tu review!

**Selkis1701**

**Rhape.- Wow, otra AerithXAngeal fan...De dónde rayos sacan la parejita?? xD**

neko.- del mismo lugar de donde yo me saco las respuestas de examenes que no se oxo de la manga... y pues ya supiste que paso nn (a rhape casi le da un infarto cuando lo leyo)

**Tifa**

neko.- ya le seguimos nn y ya no lo ignoran tanto... pos es el que conduce ; )

**Rhape.- gracias por el review n,n**

**Karla**

**Rhape.- eehh...Neko, ahí te hablan, creo. Sólo está hablando con una de las dos, y supongo que te dice a ti, tú eres la que escribe .o.**

neko.- que somos dos escribiendo, GODDAMIT!!! TT ya le SEGUIMOS (recalca el plural)

**Rhape.- no le vayas a pegar! ;.;**

neko.- (echa espuma por la boca)

Nox1992

**Rhape.- gracias por el interés en el fic pero...somos DOS quienes lo escribimos**

neko: Regresamos... esque estaban buenos los tacos y nos quedamos tragando nn


	10. Abajo el telón

_Sustancia pura constituida por un sólo tipo de átomos y que no se puede descomponer por métodos químicos y en otras más sencillas._

_A) Elemento_

_B) Compuesto_

_C) Átomo._

Cloud parpadeó y volvió a mirar la pregunta. Le tomo dos segundos poder volver a leerla entera. Y otros tres intentos poder comprenderla...

* * *

**CLIC. ULTIMO CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

Elemento, compuesto, átomo... ¿Los elementos que eran? trató de recordar lo que había en sus apuntes. Se distrajo con una mosca... era molesta... La mosca se fue al otro lado del salón a molestar a Reno, un compañero, pero Reno parecía no hacerle caso. Al contrario, mordía el bolígrafo intentando recordar alguna respuesta.

Cloud volvió a mirar a su examen. ¿La mosca ya se habría ido? Reno usaba mucha gomina de pelo. A las moscas les gustaba acercarse a las personas con mucho gel en el pelo, bueno, o tal vez no, porque a Zack no se le acercaban las moscas… ¿Sería por culpa de Génesis? ¿Se habría tomado literal lo de "no dejo que lo toquen ni las moscas?" Podía ser, porque era Génesis, después de todo... No, espera, qué haces idiota, concéntrate; estás a mitad de un examen, no la riegues. Concentración, si. Concentrancia como decía Zack. ¡Maldición ya me distraje otra vez! ¡Agh! La respuesta a la pregunta era... si no se podía descomponer... debía ser el átomo. Espera, ¡Si decía sustancia! ¡Maldición, era la segunda vez que se saltaba esa parte!

Luego de dos intentos fallidos más, Cloud contestó la pregunta con "Elemento". Y así seguiría de tortuoso en su examen, contestando lento, desesperadamente lento, y todo por el maldito beso de hace días, o semanas, ya ni se acordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Una hora y diez minutos más tarde, Cloud iba saliendo de su examen de química. Era la primera vez que se quedaba con tantas incógnitas. ¿Era el Francio de los alcalinos o de los calcógenos? Es más. ¿Qué respondió? A ver si pasó...  
-Y no me ha llamado ni me ha mandado mensaje.... ¿Se le habrá perdido mi número? -Cloud tomó su celular chafita y lo miró. No había nada. Ni señal de vida de Sephiroth desde "ese" día. Ni siquiera lo veía en la escuela ya, y nadie le daba razón de él, la mayoría contestaban que estaban amenazados.

En conclusión: A Sephiroth se lo había tragado la tierra, era como si nunca hubiera existido, ni siquiera sabía si seguía yendo a la escuela de "incógnito" o si de plano se había cambiado (o a lo mejor hasta se había puesto a trabajar).

Ya lo había buscado en los pasillos a la hora de los recesos y nada, se había intentado asomar a su salón camino al baño pero al final le terminaba dando mucha pena. Había interrogado a Zack, a Angeal y a Génesis, pero Angeal dijo que no podía decirle, Génesis le dijo que lo sentía mucho pero que Sephiroth lo había sobornado con pagarle su próximo cosplay si no decía nada (y no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad), y Zack le dijo que lo secuestraron los extraterrestres.

-Suficiente. -Cloud buscó en su agenda el número de Sephiroth y lo miró un largo rato. Luego marcó. Y colgó al medio timbrazo.

-¡Cloooud! -Salió Reno del salón y lo tackleó cuando más desprevenido estaba, se tambalearon jocosamente por el pasillo y al final Cloud cayó al piso, con Reno montado en su espalda. Este se limitó a mirarlo a la cara y como todo buen amigo preocupado que era le dijo... -¿Qué contestaste en la cinco, alcalino o calcógeno?

-Reno...

-¿Sí?

-¡Bájate!

-No si no me respondes. -Le saco la lengua y le dio una lamida en la nariz a la que Cloud reaccionó con un sonrojo de vergüenza y de ira. Él y Seph no eran novios-novios (ni se hablaban en estos momentos) pero se sentía igual que si le metiera el cuerno con Reno.

-¡Deja de acosarme!

-Ay que perseguido, ni que te hubiera baboseado. -Reno se rió y se quitó de encima mientras Cloud se lamentaba en silencio. ¿Por qué tenían que tocarle como amigos tres de las personas más cínicas, revoltosas y pervertidas de la escuela?

-¿Te bajas o no?

-Alcalino o calcó...

-¡Alcalino! ¡Quítate!

-¡Maldición! ¡Puse calcógeno! -Reno, frustrado, se quitó de encima rodando y haciendo pucheros. Cloud se levantó y se sacudió la tierra, y miró a Reno, que seguía acostado en el piso tan pancho.

-... ¿No te vas a levantar...? -Preguntó Cloud.

-¿Quieres que me levante?

-Sólo pregunto...

-Oh, si Cloud lo pide entonces lo haré. -Reno sonrió y se levantó, para luego tomarlo de la cintura. Cloud le tiró un puñetazo.

-¡ERA UNA PREGUNTA!

-Tu relación de amor-odio no me sorprende. Yo sé que me amas... -Dijo Reno, retorciéndose y tratando de recuperar el aire.

-Eres en serio...

-¿Guapo?

-... No...

-Oh gracias -Dijo Reno, mágicamente recuperado. -Ves, te lo dije, me amas en silencio.

-¡Pero si dije que no!

-Como sea, Cloud... -Dijo el, repentinamente "serio". -¿Listo para la obra?

-... La obra... -Cloud se acordó de lo que no quería acordarse. Ese día era la obra. Traía el estúpido vestido con él. No quería usarlo pero no había opción.

-Exacto. La obra. Y tú eres mi princesa, así que no has de faltar. ¡No te preocupes, yo te salvaré!

-Reno, se supone que los salvados son los hermanos. ¿Ya se te olvidó?

-Qué quieres, a la mera hora cambiaron de obra tantas veces, que ya ni sé cómo se llama, sólo me sé mis líneas.

-¡Ni siquiera ensayabas! ¿Cómo es posible que...?

-Bueno, pues improviso.

_Ayudénme._ Pensó Cloud.

* * *

Ahora Cloud estaba en el salón, cambiándose junto con Reno. Sus "hermanos" ya se estaban cambiando en los baños, las chicas lo mismo, y como todos los lugares estaban llenos, no les quedó de otra que usar el salón. Con las cortinas cerradas y todo, para que nadie mirara.

-¡GAH! -El fuerte sonido de una cachetada se oyó en el salón y repicó por toda la escuela. -¡DEJA DE MANOSEARME! -Fue la protesta de Cloud.

-¡Ouuuch, para ser una damita, pegas como hombre! -Replicó aquel, sobándose la mejilla adolorida.

-¡Porque soy un hombre, idiota! -Alegó Cloud y, zapato en mano, trató de agarrarlo a taconazos.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien, me rindo, ya! -Gritó Reno, saltando entre bancas y sillas, tratando de esquivar a Cloud, quien, semidesnudo, intentaba alcanzarlo. Al ver que no podía, le aventó el zapato.

CRAC.

-...

-... Cloud, ¿Ahora qué?

-¡Es tu culpa! ¡TÚ dime!

-... ¿Resistol? ¿Venderán en la papelería?

-No va a pegar en tan poco tiempo... -Cloud alzó el zapato, con el tacón roto.

-No vas a poder caminar con esa cosa...

-Ya sé. Me voy a caer antes de dar tres pasos.

-... Intenta caminar

-¡No se puede! ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste!

-¡Qué tal si sí!

-¡No! Y es mi última palabra... ¡Lo que tu querías era verme desde otro ángulo!

-Maldición, te diste cuenta… Pero entonces ¿Qué harás, señor sabelotodo?

-....

-...

-... -Cloud miró alrededor. -Las botas que traía hoy. Usare las botas.

-... No bromees, eso no es nada... princesesco o como se diga. Las princesas son más cursis, desde cuándo usan botas... Y tu vestido ya está suficientemente horrible para...

-¿Eres asesor de modas? -Cloud lo miró cansado, mientras se ponía las botas.

-Qué te pasa, loca. -Reno tronó los dedos y movió la cabeza. -O sea, soy totalmente machín, eh? Cuidado con lo que dices que te pego. -E hizo un gesto de arañazo. Luego se echó a reír.

-... Por qué, Dios, por qué... -Cloud gimió. Luego procedió a ponerse el vestido, de un morado horroroso.

Reno lo torteó.

-¡DEJA DE HACER ESO! -Gritó Cloud, rojo y retrocediendo mientras Reno reía como si tal cosa.

-¡Perdona! Es que... es que tu cara.... -Cloud hizo un puchero y salió corriendo del salón, con las trenzas falsas, el largo vestido y las botas. Las trenzas picaban mucho. ¿Por qué las niñas se dejaban el pelo largo si era tan molesto?

Lejos de ahí, Zack estaba con Angeal, quien comía un plátano. Zack revisaba desesperadamente las monedas que traía, la máquina que despachaba frituras no tenía cambio y él trataba de decidir cómo lograr despachar un producto de 7 pesos con sólo monedas de a 5 y a 10.

De pronto, Angeal dejó caer el plátano, con una cara de shock sin igual.

-¿Ese de ahí... es... Cloud? -Preguntó.

-¡¿Cloud?! -Preguntó Zack con alegría, dispuesto a pedirle cambio al rubio para poder obtener su producto. Se dio la vuelta. -¡CLOOOUUUD, PRÉSTAME DI-...! -¡Y qué sorpresa al descubrir que su salvación estaba enfundada en un vestido morado, con trenzas de mal gusto y botas militares!

-¡YA SÉ, ESTOY HORROROSO! -Chilló Cloud cuando vio a Zack doblándose de risa. -¡DEJA DE REÍRTE!

-¡Es que... es que...! -Y se rió más. Incluso Angeal parecía estar aguantándose la risa.

-¡Ya basta! -Dijo Cloud. -¡Dejen de reírse! ¡YA!

-¡Lo- lo intento! ¡Pe-pero es que- PFFF! -Dijo Zack y se siguió riendo. Angeal al menos tuvo la decencia de voltearse y taparse la cara. Cloud se puso completamente rojo y trató de buscar un modo de distraer a Zack... miró la máquina de frituras y la pateó con fuerza, dejando caer justo la fritura que Zack quería, además de una extra que parecían ser unas galletas. Ambos dejaron de reírse y Zack empezó a mirarlo con adoración.

-Ahí tienes. -Dijo Cloud, satisfecho. Zack se apresuró a recoger su calórico tesoro.

-¡Gracias, oh gran diosa Cloudette! -Dijo y Cloud volvió a poner una cara de mil demonios.

-No. Me. Digas. CloudETTE. -Rechinó los dientes.

-Ya ya, no lo haré. ¿Por qué estás vestido así?

-Una obra. -Bufó. Examen de química y luego esto, hoy no era su día.

-Oh... -Zack le dio una palmadita amistosa en la espalda como dándole su más sincero pésame.

* * *

El celular vibró en su bolsillo. Lo tomó para contestar pero casi de inmediato la llamada cesó. Hubiera jurado que era un número equivocado de no ver el nombre en la pantalla.

Cloud.

Sephiroth se quedó mirando la pantalla, con una expresión indescifrable y anímica en el rostro. No estaba asustado, tampoco molesto, ni feliz o preocupado. Simplemente, su expresión estaba en blanco...

Sephiroth suspiró y colgó el teléfono. Luego siguió con sus responsabilidades.

Entre sus diversas responsabilidades estaba, claro está, coordinar los eventos del día, y asistir a cuantos pudiera. Ya se había repartido las tareas con el resto de los prefectos escolares, de modo que a cada uno le tocaría ir a diferentes eventos.

Sephiroth miró su celular y se mordió el labio, luego miró a los otros dos prefectos. Rufus estaba mirando su agenda, y Vincent estaba revisando el programa que tenían pegado en la pared, comprobando la obra a la que le tocaba ir. En toda la escuela, sólo había tres prefectos, que más que prefectos eran hacelo-todos, pues también contaban como jefes de consejo estudiantil.

Sephiroth se acercó a Vincent como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Hm. -Saludó.

-Hm. -Respondió Vincent.

Un momento de silencio, con ambos mirando el cartel en la pared, y entonces Sephiroth habló.

-¿Qué ves?

-El grupo al que me toca ir.

-Ah.

Más silencio.

-¿Cuál es?

-El de tu rubio. Eso es lo que querías saber, ¿Verdad? -Dijo Vincent.

-... -Sephiroth se mordió la lengua ligeramente. -¿Cómo supiste?

-Estabas muy platicador. -Diablos, eso le pasaba por no ser más social. Mientras más hablaba, más rápido lo atrapaban.

-... ¿Podemos cambiar grupos? -Total, si ya lo habían atrapado, mejor ir directo al grano.

Vincent se encogió de hombros al momento que cambiaba las tarjetas de nombres sin que Rufus se diera cuenta. Y luego, sin decirle nada a Sephiroth, se fue.

* * *

El salón entero estaba nervioso. Hasta Reno se paseaba de un lado a otro, ignorando olímpicamente a Cloud. El rubio, de última hora, se había conseguido un par de zapatillas que una compañera le prestó, pero aún así el vestido estaba horrible, y las niñas estaban de acuerdo.

Lo malo era que la función empezaba en unos minutos.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? -Preguntó Yuffie. -Eres una princesa, no una pordiosera.

-Bueno, como soy un CHICO, no sé de estas cosas, perdóname. -Inquirió Cloud con sarcasmo.

-¿Ahora qué? -Preguntó Reno. Yuffie suspiró, pues no tenía ni idea.

-No hay nada que hacer. Cloud, serás el hazmerreír de la escuela, lo siento, pero es tu culpa por escoger un vestido tan feo... ¡La función debe continuar! -Clamó Yuffie y a continuación, se escuchó la tercera llamada... Ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

-Hay... mucha... gente... -Murmuró Zack, dando saltitos para poder ver la obra. -Génesis, yo digo que sí quepo en tus hombros...

-Que no, estas muy pesado. Tengo un límite. -Se quejó Génesis.

-Angeal, entonces déjame subirme en tus hombros, mira que está lleno de gente y no voy a poder ver a Cloud en vestido....

-Pero si lo viste hasta hartarte esta mañana. Casi le haces un agujero en la nuca al pobre de tanto que lo mirabas....

-Ya, pero no es lo mismo verlo así, que verlo actuando y haciendo el ridículo frente a toda la escuela. -Gimió Zack, mientras Génesis alzaba su cámara por sobre toda la multitud, intentando grabar la obra para subirla a Youtube y que al menos Sephiroth la viera.

-Que n-...¿Qué haces, Génesis? -Murmuró Angeal horrorizado.

-Un "La caída de Angeal II" pero versión Cloud. -Contestó el otro burlonamente, sabiendo el pánico que le tenía Angeal a las cámaras desde entonces.

-¿"La caída de Angeal II"? -Escucharon que preguntaba una muchacha y voltearon.

Era Aerith, la hermana de Cloud.

-Esteee... -Dijo Angeal. -No es nada.

-¡Hola! -Saludó Zack. -¿Veniste a ver a Cloud?

-¡Claro! -Comentó ella emocionada. -Es buen actor, me gustaría verlo...

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí, en serio! Ha tomado algunos cursos…

-¡Jo, y mira que él no me lo dijo! ¿Y tú?

-¿Trajiste tus animales? -Interrumpió Génesis, celoso.

-¡Génesis, no seas un celoso tan obvio! -Se rió Angeal, encantado de devolver el golpe. Zack, por su parte, se le colgó a Génesis y empezó a decirle diálogos cursis sacados de alguna película cursi, como "Tú eres el único para mí" mientras Génesis le hacía un drama mitad en broma mitad en serio. Aerith se rió.

-Tercera llamada. -Se escuchó una voz amplificada a través de un micrófono. Las luces del auditorio se apagaron, y todos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo por abrirse paso a empujones entre la multitud para lograr mejores lugares. -Comenzamos.

* * *

Al final, nada de botas. Cloud luchaba por sacarlas mientras Yuffie hacía su aparición en escena, buscando ovillos de lana dentro de un cajón y botándolos alrededor del escenario, buscando uno que le sirviera para "encontrar" a los hermanos.

-¡Éste debe ser! -Gritó ella al encontrar un ovillo que rebotaba en el escenario. Era una pelota, pero el truco funcionaba. Pero sus "hermanos" ya empezaban a salir al escenario y las estupidas botas no habían cedido más que a la mitad. Con suerte aguantarían un poco...

Como pudo, Cloud se trepó a una ventanita de la "casita" con unas escaleras, mientras Yuffie-madrastra llegaba y sus hermanos armaban jaleo. Ok, se suponía que su primera línea era... "¡Nuestra nueva madre!" Brillante. Todo un Shakespeare, la estúpida obra...

*-¡Nues...! -Cloud se asomó por la ventanilla poniendo cara de felicidad y metiéndose en el personaje, cuando casi se cae. Un tipo en primera fila, con una gabardina roja que decía "Trigun", armado con una cámara, filmaba todo. A su lado, un ojiazul de pelo negro con mucho gel tragaba palomitas y tacos.

Haciendo como que no venía con ellos, un tipo de pelo más o menos largo, y negro. Una muchacha de pelo castaño trenzado, que lo buscaba ansiosamente entre la multitud de actores. Y... de incógnito, entre las últimas filas... Pelo largo y plateado, trenzado para que no le reconocieran. Una gabardina negra larga, a lo matrix. Gafas oscuras.

Sephiroth.

Cloud se escondió adentro de su pequeño cuartito de utilería. ¡¿Pero qué...?! ¡Si estaban todos ahí! ¡Y mirándolo, además! Intentó acomodarse las botas, pero estaba confundido, nervioso, y sólo logro... bueno, en realidad no logró nada. Yuffie vino a apurarlo a que saliera y le pateó el trasero, pues era su turno.

Cuando el foco le dió en la cara, tardó un poco en reaccionar. Lo cual era bueno, porque se suponía que tenía que verse desorientado. Pero estaba más desorientdo de lo requerido. No se acuerda ni cómo, logró llegar a la parte del encuentro con sus hermanos, tras minutos que se le antojaron horas, de obra escolar. Sephiroth permanecía sentado en su silla, todo el tiempo había estado muy normal, muy quieto, confiado en que Cloud aún no le había visto. Zack le hacía señas todo el tiempo pero Cloud no le hacía caso. Al final desistió, creyendo que el rubio estaba completamente absorto en lo suyo.

Cloud se "retiró" a tejer con "ortigas" en una esquina, cuando escuchó la voz de Reno. O mejor dicho, primero sintió la mano de Reno manoseando su pecho y estrujándolo… luego escuchó su voz.

-Hooo~laaa~ señorita. ¿Qué hace alguien como tú tan sola por acá? -Dijo Reno. Genial, o no se sabía sus líneas, o lo hacía adrede, o los dos al mismo tiempo. Cloud casi gritó, pero en vez de eso sólo se lo sacó de encima. Maldijo que su personaje fuera mudo.

Reno siguió haciendo preguntas idiotas. El público se reía, pero a Cloud no le gustaba nada las manoseadas que le metía.

-Bueno, soy el rey y ya que te he encontrado... -Dijo, y lo cargó como si cargara a una novia. Cloud casi grita... de nuevo. -¡Tu virginidad me pertenece!

* * *

Zack escupió refresco sobre la cara de Angeal, que se limpió con un pañuelo, poniendo mueca de asco, mientras Génesis le picaba al zoom a todo lo que daba.

-¡¿Lo grabaron?! -Gritó Zack, intentando hacerse oír entre los gritos de fanatismo de la multitud (Reno era popular, se veía...)

-¡Lo estoy grabando! -Gritó Génesis, filmando las discretas patadas y forcejeos que Cloud le daba al príncipe, mientras éste lo sacaba de escena. -¡Angeal, tu caída pronto pasará a la historia olvidada de la escuela, no te preocupes! -Angeal suspiró. Sobre todo porque era verdad y porque no debería sentirse tan contento...

*-¿N-no se supone que los chicos no se toquen así en la obra...? -Murmuró Aerith. Justo detrás de ella, rechinando los dientes, estaba Sephiroth. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese chango rojo a tocar a SU Cloud?

Sephiroth recibió un mensaje y lo revisó. Era de Angeal. Génesis estaba muy ocupado filmando, y Zack muy ocupado ayudándole.

"n vs a hacr nada?" Decía. Sephiroth lo miró, pero Angeal no le devolvió la vista. Estaba callado, mirando la obra... ¿Qué tramaba?

"Komo k?" respondió Sephiroth y se lo mandó. Angeal de inmediato escribió una respuesta.

"N t sabs la obra? L princip c ksa kn la princsa i c bsan"

Sephiroth se congeló. El celular estuvo a punto de explotar.

"komo k ze bezan?! no!!!!! komo k kloud lo tiene k bezar?!"

"Psa n todas ls obras. I psara n sta. Si no kiers k pse, haz algo. Cld n sta kperando kn Rno. Tiens tmpo. Pro poko."

Sephiroth volteó a ver la obra, dudoso entre hacer algo o no. La obra seguía y seguía, y no parecía terminar. Como en cámara rápida, Sin darle tiempo a tomar una decisión. Reno le manoseaba. Y Cloud no podía hacer nada porque su personaje era mudo e indefenso. Cloud fue acusado de bruja, pero llegaron sus hermanos, y les aventó los suéteres de ortigas... Cloud se veía muy estresado, se notaba que no podía más con esto, pues las intentonas de Reno eran cada vez más y más frecuentes y más y más privadas.

*Otro mensaje. Sephiroth lo revisó.

"Ps si kiers, no vyas. No s kmo si fuern nvios"

Reno tomó a Cloud de la cintura y lo bajó de la hoguera, luego empezó a inclinarlo suavemente. Por su cara, venía la escena del beso.

Suficiente.

Suficiente.

Más que suficiente.

-¡CLOUD! -Sonó su vozarrón cuando Sephiroth se paró y empezó a correr hacia el escenario. Cloud se hacía para atrás, para evitar el beso de Reno, quien ya lo tenía casi en el piso. El grito hizo que la obra se paralizara y que las luces de escenografía fueran a dar al prefecto.

-¿Se-... Sephiroth?

Sephiroth se subió de un salto al escenario y cargó a Cloud con un brazo, no era tan pesado si lo recargaba sobre sus hombros. Cloud soltó un gritó y pateó en sorpresa. El golpe le dió de lleno a Reno en la cara, e hizo que sus botas horrorosas salieran volando, quedando descalzo.

Vaya, ya era hora.

Reno protestó y algunos actores ya se le estaban echando encima a Sephiroth, por lo que el peliplateado se aferró a una cuerda de utilería y la cortó con la misma daga que Reno traía, una de plata que su padre le había prestado para el traje.

La cuerda, como en las películas, sucumbió bajo el peso de una bolsa de arena e impulsó a la pareja por el aire, rumbo al tejado del teatro. Sin embargo, la peluca del rubio salió volando. No era nada malo, porque era una peluca horrible, pero el problema vino cuando el vestido de Cloud se atoró.

-¡El ves...! -Tarde. El horrible morado se desgarró por la mitad y cayó al suelo, dejando a la vista un precioso fondo blanco que le había prestado su hermana y que se veía muchísimo más bonito que el otro vestido. Era suave, se le pegaba al cuerpo, y ondeaba con el viento. El foco principal los siguió a ambos y todo el mundo contenía la respiración.

Sephiroth aterrizó sobre unas tarimas. El encaje del ligerísimo fondo de satín de Cloud aún ondeaba, era una escena preciosa.

-¡No dejaré...! -Dijo Sephiroth, señalando a Reno. -¡...Que tomes a mi princesa! ¡Porque Cloud y yo somos novios! -Gritó, congelando al mundo. Tomó la oportunidad y salió corriendo, desapareciendo entre las sombras con un muy sonrojado Cloud, que se veía mil veces más "princesa" ahora que antes.

-¡¿Lo grabaron?! -Gritaron a la vez Aerith, Zack, y hasta Angeal. La verdad es que Angeal se imaginaba algo un poco más "ortodoxo" que eso.

-¡Sísísísí! ¡Lo tengo en video! ¡Angeal, tu caída no les verá ni el polvo! -Gritó Génesis, con la megasonrisa de su vida, mientras el público se levantaba y estallaba en aplausos, algunos gritando el nombre de Sephiroth. Unos cuantos corazones rotos se desmayaron aquí y allá.

Y Génesis lo había grabado todo. Sería el héroe de la escuela. A lo mejor hasta Presidente del Consejo en las próximas elecciones.

* * *

-Espérame. -Jadeó Cloud mientras reía. -Creo que pisé una piedra.

-¿Quieres que te cargue? -Ofreció Sephiroth con una sonrisa.

-No, me gusta correr a tu lado... -Dijo y se sonrojó, luego lo miró. -Lo de... novios... ¿Lo... lo somos...? -Sephiroth lo miró, pensativo, y por un momento el otro pensó que había hecho algo malo. Pero luego Sephiroth le sonrió.

-Como desees.

-... ¿Tú que quieres...?

-Quisiera que estuviéramos juntos... -Dijo Sephiroth y se sacó la liga de cabello que sujetaba su trenza, la cual se deshizo hermosamente y flotó en el aire, mientras Cloud le miraba empelezado. Se arrodilló frente al rubio y puso su liga en su muñeca, besándole la mano y haciéndolo ruborizar. -¿Se puede, princesa?

-... Sí. -dijo Cloud y lo tiró al piso con un beso y un abrazo.

* * *

Reviews

Kuroe Ryuuzaki  
Neko: ........ 2 de abril.... (ve la fecha) DDDD: (se esconde atras de Rhape porque qué pena actualizar hasta un monton despues)  
**Rhape.- 5 meses después...por qué fregados tardamos tanto? u-u  
**Neko: porque asi de rlz somos? ;w; no, hija, no hay policías en las calles porque Cid los mata a todos 8D nadie es tan tonto para metérsele en medio del camino para multarlo  
***Rhape: además Cid hace trabajo comunitario deshaciéndose de todas las palomas de la cuidad nOn  
**Neko: seh!!! 8D total son muchas... hey, somos rlz, al menos actualizamos ESTE siglo... (o antes del fin del mundo, para variar...)  
**Rhape: Síiii! Pero regularmente actualizábamos una vez al mes .o.u**

**Saorii-Chan  
**Neko: eeeeh... si se trata del videojuego aqui Rhape sabe mas que yo 8D porque lo que es yo, meto a Cid de chofer y a Cloud de nerdo, lol.  
**Rhape: es que ella debe tener la versión española del juego, por eso lo de "Aeris". Y si Cid puede pilotear un cohete pues también puede conducir un auto ;D**

**Nebyura  
**Neko: pffft si claro, gran amigo, ya me muero yo por un amigo así .,. xDDD  
**Rhape: yo tengo amigas así y.. créeme, no es tan genial como parece, te acosan todo el día (se pone en posición fetal y llora)  
**Neko: lulz, siempre nos tardamos mas de lo normal 8D a ver si pa'l prologo no nos tardamos tanto  
**Rhape: quizás nos tardemos dos años .o.  
**Neko: pero nada demasiado grave 8D NEXT

Love Sephiroth  
Neko: siii el beso... Y POR FIN ALGUIEN QUE LES DICE CABRONCETES 8DDDD  
**Rhape: otra fan a la que decepcionamos con eso de "no se tarden en actualizar" ;.;**  
Neko: ejem... (cambia el tema lulz) ACE VENTURA!!! SIII! omg Rhape, hay que ponerle un peinado ridículo a Clo-... espera, ya tiene uno.  
**Rhape: pero le falta el changuito!  
**Neko: eso! Hay que darle un chango a Aerith para que Cloud lo cuide 8D lulz.

Odisei  
Neko: uu perdon  
**Rhape: lo sentimos mucho .o.**

**Neko-barby  
**Neko: aw gracias~~ si ya le seguimos~  
**Rhape: lo que dijo Neko non**

**Alura  
Rhape: ya viste, Neko, queremos lemon! xD  
**Neko: QUE NO LE VOY A METER LEMON COÑO ;A; (se esconde abajo de una mesa)  
**Rhape: awww, ni modo. Suerte para la próxima u.u**

**AdcitCosplay**  
Neko: Genesis siempre sera yaoi 8D ya le seguimos, y siii Tifa xDDD  
**Rhape: es que Tifa está basada en todas las adolescente que sufrimos síndrome de dolor menstrual u.u!!  
**Neko: por qué a todos les parece genialosa la parte de Cid?! que clase de irresponsabilidad existe al volante! (se persigna) niños, todo esto es pura ficción, no lo intenten en su casa DDD8 las palomas también tienen sentimientos uu  
**Rhape: pero las palomas cagan y destruyen cosas con su ácido fecal .o.  
**Neko: no me importa porque no tengo coche : D

**Freesia Monochrome  
**Neko: sí ya vimos nnU pero que! si lo cursi es lo que importa! u.u…AUNQUE NOS ACABAS DE DAR UNA IDEA GENIALOSA LULULULUL  
**Rhape: (saca un diccionario Español-Español chileno) Wea...culiao... (se persigna) gracias por el review  
**Neko: ay si tu, muy castellanizada y cervantina ¬¬ (saca su diccionario Mexicano-Chileno) thnx 8D

**Mónika Hiwatari  
**Neko: Y-YA LE SEGUIMOS!!! ;A; (se esconde atras de Rhape)  
**Rhape: tranquila, Neko, las lectoras no te van a pegar porque tardamos en seguir el fic... aunque yo sí te pegaría e.e**  
Neko: ... (se esconde atras de un arbol virtual) ehehe si, Seph lindo y detallista, quien lo viera... algo me dice que los lectores, Rhape, Sephiroth Y Cloud me van a matar entre todos DD8  
**Rhape: me ofendes. Yo nunca te haría daño!! (Corre y se tira a una cama a llorar)  
**Neko: -3- pero si la agredida era yo... cof. Gracias, Mónika 8D

* * *

**SECCION DE DATOS CURIOSOS**

PRIMER DATO CURIOSO: El fragmento del principio esta basado en un examen real xD MI propio examen (Neko), para acabarla

**Segundo dato: cambiamos de obra varias veces, y otras veces se nos olvidaba cual habíamos elegido.  
**TERCER DATO CURIOSO: La parte mas dificil de escribir fue la conversacion entre Vincent y Sephiroth, porque no había modo de que fuera a ningún lado  
**Cuarto dato: notaron que Rufus no tuvo ni un diálogo? xDD  
**DATO CURIOSO NUMERO QUE SIGUE: Zack escupiendo jugo y gritando "LO GRABARON?!" hace alusion a una amiga mía, a la que cada que le pasan cosas, siempre, SIEMPRE grita que si lo grabaron. Por supuesto, ¿Quién va a grabar tu awesome accidente con el auto si todos estan mas ocupados evitando tu muerte  
**Dato curioso que sigue del que sigue: los mensajitos entre Seph y Angeal están en idioma Amixxx. Si no los entiendes no te preocupes, yo tampoco.  
**Dato curioso que sigue del que siguió: los capítulos de clic, en word, los numeramos como hasta el 4. A partir de ahí, TODOS, repito, TODOS, tienen nombres como "capitulo que sigue" "capitulo no se cual" "capitulo sepa cual" etc. Lo mismo nos pasa con los datos curiosos lol... nuestra mente no pasa de 4 numeros xD  
**Dato sepa cual número: en un momento de ocio, Neko y yo decidimos poner los "Meiking off" de Clic en un Blog (***** ****h t t p : / / w w w . c l i c t h e f a n f i c . b l o g s p o t . c o m / )****. Entiéndase "meiking off" como nuestras conversaciones de msn mientras escribíamos el fic xD**


	11. Epílogo

-¿Han visto a Zack? -Se escuchó la voz de Génesis. Sephiroth dejó de tontear con su celular, Cloud dejó de estudiar sus apuntes, y Angeal se dignó a levantar la vista de su cómic de Superman preferido.

-No, no lo hemos visto. ¿No estaba contigo? -Preguntó Angeal.

-Creí que estaba con ustedes...

-Pues no está...

-Ya vi, Batman. -Dijo Génesis con sarcasmo.

-Cállate, Sailor Moon...

-Pero... -Sephiroth se interpuso, antes de que empezara una nueva y eterna discusión de friki contra friki. -Si no está con ninguno de nosotros... ¿Dónde está?

-Creo que no quiero saberlo... -Murmuró Cloud. -Quizás está en un internet o algo así...

-Puede ser, en la mañana me dijo que tenía ganas de ver Loveless...

-Génesis, TODOS te dicen eso, y SIEMPRE es por compromiso. -Dijo Angeal moviendo la cabeza.

-¡Él me ama! ¡Es diferente a los demás! -Contestó el otro.

-Ah, la negación, la negación...

-Ya. Oigan, concéntrense. ¿O vamos a dejar que Zack esté suelto por ahí? -Dijo Sephiroth.

Minutos después, el cuarteto se encontraba buscando a Zack hasta por debajo de las piedras.

-¡Zaaaaack! -Gritó Génesis. -¡Ven, perrito, ven!

-No lo llames así. -Gruñó Angeal, y Cloud ya iba a felicitarlo por su sentido común cuando... -Viene más rápido si lo sobornamos con croquetas. -Y rieron. Bueno, si nadie defendía al pobre Zack, entonces era su turno, ¿No? Después de todo, le debía una muy grande. No solo había salvado las computadoras de la escuela, sino que hasta novio le había ayudado a conseguir...

-¡Oigan, no hablen así de Zack! No es como un perro suelto de esos que se mean por todos lados...

Y se rieron más. Cloud se dio topes contra la pared.

-¡Allá está! -Gritó Sephiroth, apuntando con el dedo en una dirección (No porque tuviera malos modales, sino porque era SE-PHI-ROTH y podía apuntar con el dedo a donde le diera la real gana). -Está hablando con unos de primer grado...

El cuarteto se acercó, Génesis ligeramente celoso quizás, hasta que escucharon a Zack hablar de un modo que les extrañaba pero a la vez, por alguna razón, lo consideraban ligeramente normal... ligeramente. Decía así:

-Oye amiga, préstame un peso, es que se me olvidó mi billetera y no me alcanza para el camión...

-¡ZACK! ¡¿Qué haces?!

-¡Oh, Hola Cloud! -Sonrió el mayor y les saludó, a la vez que recibía unas cuantas monedas de las "amigas" para luego separarse de ellas. -¿Qué hacen?

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pedir para el camión cuando te trajiste tu billetera?! -Le gritó Cloud

-¡Eso, al menos podrías pedir para irte en taxi! -Dijo Génesis.

-¡Ese no era el punto, Génesis! -Dijo Angeal.

-¡Pero es más supremo irse en taxi! Pedir para el camión es más... desesperado. Al menos en esta escuela.

-¡Déjenme explicarles! -Dijo Zack, con una sonrisa radiante.

Como si estuvieran en secundaria, Zack los guió a todos al "pastito" de una de las canchas de fútbol. En ese momento no había práctica ni partido, así que estaban seguros. Génesis arrancaba pedazos de pasto y los mordía para luego escupirlos, mientras Cloud buscaba con cierta paranoia que no hubiera insectos o bichos alrededor. Sephiroth solucionó esto colocando su chaqueta para que se sentara sobre ella.

Génesis, no te comas el pasto. -Le regañó Angeal.

-¿Estás cómodo, Cloud? -Preguntó Sephiroth.

-No me lo estoy comiendo, sólo lo pruebo. -Bromeó Génesis.

-¿Sabes que por eso nuestra escuela está mal? Porque los alumnos no pisan el pasto... _se lo comen_ como tu comprenderás. ¡Ni siquiera sabes qué pisó el zapato que estuvo aquí!

-¡Angeal, que Cloud y Sephiroth se están poniendo verdes! -Rió Zack.

-Perdón...

-Bueno, como les decía. -Tosió Zack. -Lo que ha pasado es que a mi brillante y superdotado cerebro se le ocurrió una grande y fabulosa idea...

-Debió fundirse en el proceso. -Susurró Cloud.

-¡Shh! -Tosió. -Y me di cuenta, compañeros héroes, que estamos por graduarnos, que Cloud concluyó sus estudios de Informática sin perder su beca ni dañar ninguna computadora en el proceso y, más importante que todo, todos encontramos pareja... excepto que uno que otro solterón amargado... -Tosió el nombre de Angeal por lo bajo, y el aludido le aventó pasto en la cara. Zack sólo se rió.

-Ya. ¿Y?

-¡¿Cómo que "y" Cloud?! ¡Pues que no hemos celebrado!

-¿Y entonces...?

-Entonces pensé en hacer una fiesta!

-¿Con qué dinero?

-Precisamente en eso estaba. Si le pido un peso a toda la escuela...

-¿Si le pides un peso a toda la escuela...? -Preguntó Cloud con la boca abierta de par en par mientras Angeal chocaba la palma de su mano contra su propia cara, contando hasta diez... veinte.... bueno, un poco más. No podía creer que Zack en serio estuviera haciendo eso. Y Cloud estaba de acuerdo con el. -Esa... esa es la idea... más...

-¡Genial nunca antes vista! -Completó Génesis, haciendo que más de uno tuviera un paro cardíaco. -¡Brillante, Zack! Yo te ayudo si quieres.

-¡Yupi! -Dijo Zack y prácticamente se colgó de Génesis.

-¡Sí! Podemos sacar escenitas yaoi y hasta nos dan más.

-¿Y si hacemos carteles?

-¿Como en las convenciones, cuándo se quedan sin comida y hacen fanservice a cambio de pockys?

-Eh... No sé que son los pockys ni el fanservice o las convenciones, pero sí, supongo que sería algo así.

-¡Genial! -A continuación Génesis y Zack miraron a sus otros tres amigos, que permanecían callados.

-¿Nos ayudan, chicos? -Preguntó Zack poniendo la mejor cara de perrito sin dueño que pudo.

-Eh... -Balbuceó Cloud.

-¡Gracias! ¡Sabía que podía contar con ustedes!

-Ah si, Angeal... -Génesis lo miró pensativo, y luego sonrió con malicia. -Tú no tienes pareja, pero no te preocupes, puedes pedirle un peso a los de primer año para tu camión.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya estaban todos tirados en el pasto, sobre sus estómagos, con plumones de colores y hojas de papel. Cloud sentía que se encontraba en algún programa infantil, enseñándole a los niños a hacer perritos de papel, casitas de madera, y a dibujar cerditos.

-Oigan. -Se dejó oír Sephiroth. -No me cupo la "I" de "Yaoi" en el papel...

-Si cabe, si la pegas mucho....

-¡Así! -Cloud se acercó para ayudarle a su novio, y éste respondió acariciándole el pelo.

-¡Eh, eh, que no es tiempo de apareamiento aún! ¡Primero tendrías que ofrecerle nueces y no hay! -Dijo Génesis, apuntándoles acusadoramente con un bolígrafo que tenía adornos de plumas rosas hasta arriba. Según Zack, era de su hermana.

-¿Nueces? -Preguntó Cloud, completamente sonrojado.

-Hablando de nueces... Génesis, ¿Tú sabes cómo puedo obtener un chocobo azul en el juego? -Preguntó Zack.

-Ah, sí, mira, lo que tienes que hacer es... -Empezó Génesis, pero Angeal le interrumpió.

-¡YA! ¡No soporto la presión que todos ejercen sobre mí! -Gritó, con un tic en el ojo. Hubo silencio... luego se echaron a reír.

* * *

Cloud sintió que su espina dorsal se separaba de su cuerpo en un intenso escalofrió al oír una especie de chillido proveniente de una muchacha que juraría, era mitad banshee, mitad sirena.

-¡YAOI! -Chilló la chica en cuestión, mientras sacaba fotos como loca a la romántica escena de Sephiroth cargando a Cloud en brazos.

-¿Sephiroth? -Preguntó por lo bajo, con una sonrisa plástica emplastada en el rostro. Se sentía una barbie. Eso, Barbie, versión yaoi.

-¿Dime? -Contestó este, tambien por lo bajo y apenas moviendo los labios.

-Quiero desaparecer. -Y le dio un tic en el ojo, su falsa sonrisa tembló ante el flash de una cámara.

-Yo también. -Contestó él.

Metros más al norte, Génesis y Zack se lo pasaban en grande, tenían toda una lista de precios dependiendo si las muchachas querían besos, metidas de mano, o algo parecido. Y en dirección sur, Angeal se daba de topes contra la pared cada vez que conseguía que alguien le prestara para "su taxi" a casa.

Las muchachas se fueron y Sephiroth puso a Cloud en el piso... de pronto, sus sentidos estudiantiles se activaron.

-¡Escondánse! ¡Ahí viene un profesor! -Gritó.

Pánico General. Primero, el dinero. Luego, los carteles. Correr a la base (la cancha de fútbol) y esconderse hasta nuevo aviso. Tarde, el profesor fue más rápido.

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo? -Era Elena, y estaba cruzada de brazos, mirándoles fijamente. Diablos.

-¡Miss! ¡Qué sorpresa! -Intervino Zack, con una sonrisa nerviosa. -Fíjese que estamos haciendo un trabajo de equipo...

-Pero si todos ustedes van en distintos grados.

-Sí, pero es de equipos este... mixtos.

-Pero todos son hombres.

-Bueno la verdad es que quería darle unas clases a Cloud de informática y les pedí que me ayudaran...

-Ya se va a acabar el año

-¡Sí pero tememos por... la... ehm... por la... esto...!

-¡La integridad de las computadoras escolares! -Le ayudó Génesis.

-Y... ¡Eso! -Afirmó Zack, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Elena puso cara de que no les creía.

-¿Y usted, que hace por acá? -Dijo Zack, en un intento desesperado de salvar la situación.

-Es un bonito día para pasear. -Continuó Génesis.

-Salir con el novio...

-A tomar una soda...

-Sabe, hay una heladería muy buena aquí derecho frente a la escuela...

-Venden un helado de queso que para qué le digo...

-No, el de queso era en la de la esquina, en esa lo genial son los helados flotantes.

-¿Helados flotantes?

-El vaso de coca cola con nieve de limón. Tú sabes... los que... flotan.

-¡Ah sí...! Debería probar los dos.

-Sí, maestra, aproveche que es viernes...

-Vaya a ver qué hay...

-Total, mañana sábado...

-No hay trabajo...

-Nada que hacer...

-Dicen que hay rebajas en las boutiques...

-Me dijo mi tía así que debe ser cierto...

-Y su tía me dijo a mí.

-Y yo le dije a él igual.

-Usted sabe, para no equivocarnos...

-¿Qué es ese papel? -interrumpió la impaciente Elena, arrebatando de las manos de Cloud una de las tantas hojas que ponía que se ofrecían a hacer yaoi por diez pesos.

-¡Es una tarea! -Gritaron todos al unísono, pero ya era tarde. Cruzaron los dedos en espera de que Elena sacara una guillotina para cortarles la cabeza antes de crucificarlos. Ojos cerrados, posición de firmes... ¿No podrían vendarles los ojos?

-... Les doy 100 pesos si lo hacen sin sonrisitas forzadas. -Fue lo que dijo Elena.

A partir de ahí, todo fue como un sueño... como si hubieran tomado crack. Cloud no recordaba mucho, más que Sephiroth haciendo el mejor fanservice que nadie podría hacer.

Y a él mismo, disfrutándolo.

* * *

Ok, entonces, ¿Qué quieren cenar? Con esto hasta podemos irnos a la playa... -Sonrió nerviosamente Zack. Se encontraban en la parada, nerviosos, esperando a que pasara por ellos el tío de Cloud, nerviosos, contando el dinero para tener algo con qué distraerse, nerviosos, hablando de cosas que no tenían sentido, nerviosos, rezando por su vida... ¿Ya mencioné que estaban nerviosos?

-A lo mejor tuvo un accidente. -Dijo Génesis, intentando no oírse muy esperanzado. -Quizás deberíamos llamar al número de emergencias e irnos en taxi...

-¡Génesis! -Le regañó Sephiroth al ver que Cloud se ponía pálido. Éste, por otro lado, se encontraba en un dilema. No sabía qué era mejor: que llegara su tío, o que no llegara.

-¡Nube negra del terror a la vista, capitán! -Gritó Zack al ver una humareda de polvo entre los coches, que se saltaba un alto y se acercaba con velocidad.

-¡No se ve ni madres, capitán! -Apoyó Génesis. -¿Y cómo se saltó ese tope...?

-¿Alguien me quiere recordar por qué no quisimos irnos en taxi?

-Para llegar más rápido... creo. Pero siento que me voy a mear encima. Cloud, si muero, quiero que sepas que nunca te consideré un nerd... aunque sacaras mejor promedio que yo. -Dijo Zack.

-¡Oye!

-Y que te hubiera metido mano si Sephiroth no te hubiera hecho caso.

-Ídem. -Dijo Génesis.

-Oigan. -Bufó Sephiroth.

Un chirrido de llantas los sacó de sus pensamientos. Una flamante limosina blanca se estacionó frente a ellos, y Cid les sonrió "machamente" como diría el amigo de Sephiroth, Vincent.

-¿Listos para ir a los tacos?

Todos tragaron saliva.

Se subieron a la limosina por parejitas. Cloud seguía preguntándose por qué, _por qué_ tenían que irse a los tacos de a peso, en limosina. Oyendo a Mozart. A 180 por hora.

-De hecho, no es Mozart. -Le comentó Cid a Angeal, quien escuchaba con atención e ignoraba los volantazos. -Esta es una de las piezas que compuso Joseph Haydn, contemporáneo clasicista de Mozart, quizá un poco menos cantarino, pero por algo Mozart se basó en su trabajo. Sólo fíjate en ese cuarteto de cuerd... ¡PALOMA! -Y un volantazo.

-Zack, si muero, quiero que te quedes con todos mis mangas. -Dijo Génesis y le tomó la mano con fuerza.

-¡No, no! ¡Resiste, resiste! ¡No puedes dejar a la deriva tus tomos de Loveless aún! ¡Y aún no acabas de ver Bleach! ¡Sólo un poco más, Génesis, aguanta, no vayas hacia la luuuz!

En vista de que Zack lloraba sobre el aún-no-cadáver Génesis, y que este escribía su testamento en las páginas de atrás de su libreta de Inglés, y, sobre todo, en vista de que a Sephiroth le daba un tic en la ceja, Cloud se preguntó si en serio su tío estaría conduciendo PEOR que de costumbre.

Por fortuna, sobrevivieron. En menos de lo que duraba la "Sinfonía n.º 43 en mi bemol mayor, Mercurio" del tal Haydn (según el reproductor de música, claro, Cloud no tenía ni idea de quién era el tal Haydn), llegaron al puesto de tacos de a peso. Mareados como patos, bajaron de la limosina. Él único que se quejó fue Angeal, pues tenía ganas de seguir platicando con Cid.

-Toda historia merece ser oída. -Alegó.

-Claro, no te quejas porque puedes escuchar música clásica mientras platicas... y sin llegar tarde. -Gruñó Zack.

-Ya cásate, amargado. -Dijo Angeal y sacó el pecho, antes de entrar a la taquería.

"Kingdom Tacos" leyó Cloud que decía a la entrada. Un pelirrojo con abundante gomina en el cabello descansaba al lado del trompo de donde se sacaba la carne al pastor, y le hacía conversación al cajero, un muchacho rubio con cabello también como de puercoespín. O le hacía conversión, o lo estaba seduciendo, porque le estaba echando unos piropos de albañil que… ¡Ejem!

. No había mucha clientela, quizás por ello se veían tan despreocupados. Había unos cuantos meseros y un taquero estrella, todos descansando.

-¡Ya llegué, Ansem! -Gritó Zack alegremente.

-¿Cloud? -Se escuchó una voz de puberto a las espaldas de Cloud, y éste volteó. Sephiroth también lo hizo, aunque más para marcar su territorio que por curiosidad.

-¿Sora? -Cloud abrió mucho la boca al ver a su ex-alumno, y ex-amor-de-secundaria detrás suyo. El puberto le sonrió.

-¡Cloud! ¡Eres tú! ¡No te veía desde el incidente del centro comercial, donde saliste corriendo con agua en el pelo mientras el señor de la juguetería les gritaba!

-¡Sora! Eh, sí, yo también te quiero mucho... -Recalcó. El incidente no era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso y por ningún motivo quería que Sephitoth se enterara...

-¿Quién es? -Preguntó Sephiroth, un poco celoso.

-¡Engañas a Sephiroth! -Gritó Zack. Cloud sintió un poco de culpa. La verdad... CASI. Pero se consoló pensando que hacía mucho tiempo que habían ido a la misma escuela, hacía mucho tiempo que le había dado clases particulares de matemáticas, y, también, hacía mucho tiempo que había encontrado a Sora "lindo", así que, técnicamente y debido al tiempo que había pasado, no era un engaño. Además, en ese entonces, Cloud no sabía que bateaba chueco, y ni siquiera había conocido a Sephiroth.

-¡Es un ex-alumno mío! -Le gritó a Zack. Bueno… "_Y semi ex-novio, sólo que él no sabe_." Pensó con culpa. Eran novios, pero Sora no sabía. Ajá.

-Entonces qué chiste. -Murmuró Angeal.

-¿A-Angeal? -Tartamudeó Zack.

-Déjalo, sigue dolido porque no lo dejamos oír su música clásica. -Dijo Génesis.

-¡Aaah...! Este... Ya sabía, sólo te estaba probando. -Dijo Zack.

-¡Deje a Haydn por unos tacos! -Se lamentó Angeal. -¡Qué bajo he caído!

-No creo que le importe demasiado, digo,tu sabes, el señor "Jai lo que sea" ya está muerto, así que… -Sonrió Génesis.

-¡HAYDN! –lo fulminó el otro con la mirada.

-Este... eso. -Cloud notó la mirada de confusión que reflejaba Sora y se inclinó. -Tú haz de cuenta que no viste eso.

-¿Quién es Haydn? ¿Amigo tuyo? -Preguntó el menor, haciendo exactamente lo contrario.

-Eh, no, es un personaje... famoso... -Todo lo famoso, claro, que puede ser un compositor de música clásica que lleva años muerto.

-¡Ah! ¡Entonces es en jugador de fútbol! -Dijo Sora, más como afirmación que como pregunta.

-... Tu sólo diles que sí, si es que te preguntan algo. -Cloud rodó los ojos y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Sora asintió y salió corriendo, gritando algo como "¡Riku! ¡A que no adivinas quién llegó!" y desapareció de la escena para irse a meter detrás de una cortina (en realidad era un pedazo de tela colgada en un cordel) con muchos Mickey mouses estampados en ella, para ir a dar a otra habitación que Cloud asumió, era la trastienda

Tomaron asiento en una mesa que había libre. Cid se les acercó con una sonrisa, dispuesto a dejar a Haydn por unos cuantos tacos de a peso cada uno. Angeal interrumpió su berrinche de inmediato en cuanto este se le acercó para hablarle del neoclasicismo y otras cosas.

-A ver si entiendo. ¿Entonces su autor preferido es...?

-¡Sucia proletaria, jamás me quitarás el amor de Luis Emiliano Fernando José, porque yo voy a tener a su bebé! -Dijo la tele.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Entonces sí estaba embarazada?! -Cloud mordió su dedo índice.

-Cloud, mi vida, que cuántos tacos quieres... -Repitió Sephiroth por tercera vez.

-¿Eh? Ah si, los que quieras. -Dijo Cloud, absorto en la novela.

-Ni me has dicho de que...

-De bistec... una orden de bistec. ¡Cómo se atreve a abofetearla! -Murmuró indignado. Sephiroth rodó los ojos y sonrió con ternura, escribiendo la orden de tacos de bistec.

-Es tan lindo cuando no presta atención.

-¿Lindo? Yo intento salvaguardar a Génesis de esos programas del mal, ¿Y tú lo alabas? -Zack se indignó, mientras pugnaba por taparle los ojos a Génesis quien parecía mareado.

Sephiroth lo ignoró.

-Cloud, bebé, concéntrate, que te estoy hablando... -Intentó de nuevo.

-Espérate a los comerciales. -Pidió el rubio. Sephiroth alzó una ceja y miró a Zack, quien sonrió triunfalmente.

-Te lo dije. -Soltó con alegría.

-¿Mi vidita, te quieres casar conmigo? -Sephiroth intentó distraerlo con diálogos de telenovela, a ver si funcionaba... qué tonto había sido al no tomar en consideración la clase y rango social de su novio... quizá, tal vez, así le prestara atención, aunque fuera para decirle "sí, quiero mis tacos con queso" o algo...

-Ssshh... Seph, gordito, es importante, se descubre si es su hijo ilegítimo...

- ... Me rindo. -Sephiroth se hundió en su asiento. ¿Y le había llamado "gordito"?

-¡Te dijeee! ¡Envenenan el alma! ¡Succionan la razón! ¡Todos vamos a moriiiir! -Rió Zack.

Génesis le aventó cilantro en la cara.

-¿Qué van a querer de tomar, jóvenes? -Escucharon al lado y descubrieron a uno de los meseros con montones de platos baratos de plástico de colores. ¿Jóvenes? Pero si el mesero era incluso más joven... Sephiroth, ilusionado, volteó a ver a su novio para preguntarle si quería coca cola o agua, pero Cloud se limitó a murmurar "Una coca light" sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

* * *

Momentos después, todos devoraban como si fueran pirañas gigantes el surtido de tacos de toda carne comestible y de dudosa calidad que adornaban la mesa.

-Se parecen a las plantas piraña del Mario Bros. -Se quejó Génesis.

-¿Y quién te dijo que tú quedabas fuera del grupo? -Sonrió Angeal, quien comía sus tacos con tenedor y cuchillo.

-Ay si, el riquillo con su cuchara. -Se rió Zack y volvió a atacar su plato. Cloud, mientras tanto, seguía mirando su novela. Sephiroth había optado por ignorarlo hasta que ésta acabara.

-Creí que esa telenovela no acabaría nunca. -Suspiró Sephiroth con el alivio de quien sobrevive a su novia con síndrome pre-menstrual, la canción de los créditos de la telenovela (una cursilada mayúscula que hablaba sobre trenes de caramelo y amor de luces de colores) de fondo, como fanfarria triunfal.

-Ahora que recuerdo. -Soltó Cloud. -No me he lavado las manos...

-¡Puerco! -Dijo Zack e hizo como que se indignaba, abanicándose con una servilleta. -¡Qué escándalo, dónde se ha visto!

-Zack, tienes restos de salsa en el pelo y la boca... -Le indicó Génesis. Zack se limpio con el dorso de la mano, aventando la servilleta a un lado. -¡¿Y la servilleta qué?!

-¡Ah! Sí... se me olvidó. -Y se limpió lo embarrado con el papel.

-... Exacto. -Dijo Cloud y se levantó. –Es que me distraje con la novela... disculpen.

-¿Me puedo comer tu ración mientras no estés?

-Ah sí cla-... ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No, no y no, Zack! ¡Búscate la tuya! Si te acercas a mi plato no volverás a comer un taco en tu vida y yo me encargaré de ello!

-Diablos. ¡¿Viste eso, Génesis?! ¡El chocobo mostró las plumas! ¡Me hizo llorar! -Zack hizo un berrinche y Génesis le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Cloud suspiró y corrió al baño, seguro de que Sephiroth protegería su ración de tacos de tripa a capa y espada.

Se encerró en el baño y se lavó las manos cantando una cancioncilla que su hermana le había enseñado cuando pequeño, que mostraba como hacerlo. "Retorcer, frotar, sacudir y enjuagar" cantó con la voz más heidiana que pudo sacar. Por si acaso no hubiera sido suficiente, utilizó la botella de gel antibacterial que había en un rincón, bajo un cartel de "medidas de prevención contra la influenza porcina, patrocinado por Kingdom Tacos". Él no quería contraer la influenza, y además, se la debía a su pobre hermana por sacarse el cubrebocas sin su permiso.

Se miró al espejo y luego a su alrededor, entonces se acomodó el pelo y se guiñó un ojo. Nada mal. Luego se revisó los dientes para asegurarse que no había nada entre ellos. Ugh, un frijolazo... lo sacó rápidamente y buscó algún otro desperfecto, pero no había nada. Sonrió y empezó a hacer muecas frente al espejo, pestañeando y guiñando el ojo, o intentando imitar la sonrisa de medio lado que su novio tanto hacía. Una vez más miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo estaba mirando hacer el ridículo y sólo entonces empezó a hablar solo.

-Hey tú. -Y se tomó la barbilla. -Si tú, el chico guapo y sexy de ahí. Sí, te hablo a tí... -Frunció el ceño. ¿Y si lo intentaba en inglés? -Hey you, are you talking to me, baby? -Sonrió. Oh sí, ahora SÍ estábamos hablamos de calidad. Mel Gibson podía irse al infierno. -Eres taaan galán...

-¿Este, me hablas a mí? -Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Aaaaaayyyy... Rápidamente se dio vuelta e hizo como que no había pasado nada, disimulando con una tos evidentemente falsa. Oh, sólo era Sora... él nunca se daba cuenta de nada, así que estaba bien. A juzgar por la cara que tenía, hoy no había sido una excepción.

-Eeeeh, no. -Tos fingida. -Sólo estaba... uhm... vocalizando. Ya sabes. Es bueno para... el catarro y eso. La influenza. Atacan más a las personas que desafinan.

-¡Ah, bueno! -Contestó Sora con inocencia. -La influenza está gruesa, ¿Eh?

-... ¿"Gruesa"? -Cloud parpadeó. -... Sora, ¿Estás bien? -Creía recordar a Sora como un pequeño puberto que usaba playeras de marca y gafas de sol Gucci, que acostumbraba pasear por los centros comerciales de moda, tomando un café en Starbucks, comiendo un helado de yogurt en la heladería de moda, o simplemente con una paleta en la mano, rogándole a la profesora, con cara de inocencia, que lo pasara "porfis". Un fresa empedernido, pues. -¿Qué le pasó a tu "o sea"?

-¡Ah! Eso... -Sora sonrió y abrió la boca para contestar... y no pasó nada. Ni una idea iluminó su cerebro.

-Se te van a salir las moscas por la boca. -Le advirtió Cloud y Sora cerró la boca, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ash. -Contestó con apenas un recuerdo del tono pijo que solía usar, y Cloud aún se debatía pensando sobre si eso era bueno o malo. -Ya sé. Es que... las cosas pasan.

-¿Eh? -Preguntó brillantemente Cloud.

-Pues sí... es que... ¿Has visto esa película mexicana, "Amar te duele"?

-¿Ah? -Otra pregunta brillante.

-Sí, esa de un muchacho y una muchacha...

-Eh... -Claro, como sólo había una película "con un muchacho y una muchacha" en todo el mercado...

-Sí, hombre, esa de una pija y un proletario...

-¿Ah?

-Que se enamoran y eso.

-Uh...

-¿No la has visto, verdad?

-Eh... -Cloud era un hombre de pocas palabras.

-Eso es un...

-¡Claro! -Dijo por decir algo, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué película era. -¡Es una de mis favoritas!

-Ah, pues eso me pasó.

-Aaaah... -Cloud hizo como que entendía. -¿Cómo, exactamente?

-Es que... ¿Cloud, está mal para un muchacho, uhm, enamorarse de otro muchacho? -A Cloud le cayó la noticia como balde de agua fría. ¿Sería que...? Por un momento balbuceó algo incomprensible como "esssteeeee bues abababababua" sin saber que responder, pero entonces recordó su relación con Sephiroth, y recordó a Génesis y a Zack haciendo yaoi en el patio de la escuela, y por arte de magia todo estuvo bien de repente.

-No, para nada.

-¿En serio? -Lo miró con sus ojos azules.

-En serio. De hecho... ¿Ves al muchacho de acá? -Se escondió detrás de otra cortina de Mickey Mouse junto con Cloud y apuntó a Sephiroth, que amenazaba a Zack con un tenedor de plástico para que dejara los fríos tacos de Cloud en paz. Ah, que tierno...

-Sí. ¿Qué tiene?

-Pues es mi novio.

-¡Ah! -Sora suspiró aliviado y Cloud se sacó un peso de encima. Por un momento temió que Sora le hiciera un escándalo marca madre: "Mi hijo no va a andar joteando por ahí" o algo así.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntaste?

-Es que... ves al taquero de ahí? -Sora apuntó en una dirección y Cloud se asomó, aún escondidos tras la cortina, como dos niñas chismeando en el baño de un salón lo feo que se le veía el vestido a la festejada. Una especie de Sephiroth puberto volteaba carne en la sartén, con una cara de flojera que dejaba claro que desearía estar en cualquier parte menos ahí. De preferencia en su cama. -Pues... me gusta.

Otro balde de agua fría.

-Aaaaah... -Dijo, a falta de algo más inteligente que decir. -¿Y son novios?

-Noup. -Comentó el otro con tristeza y lo miró con una cara de perro abandonado, que hizo que Cloud diera un respingo. Conociéndolo, ahora iba a soltarle todas sus penas amorosas de un jalón, sin pararse a nada más que a tomar aire. Ay no, ay no, ay no.... -¡Es que un día fíjate que yo estaba pues...! Pues muy acá, ¿No? En el centro comercial y eso, porque Kairi... ¿Sí la conoces, no? Una amiga de la primaria que por cierto fue la primera en hablarme... bueno eso, estaba con Kairi, escogiendo trajes de baño porque me dijo que me quería invitar a la playa un día, y que ni se me ocurriera ir con el naranja porque me iban a ver todos y que no iba a tolerarlo a menos que me apareciera bronceado porque si no iba a hacer el oso del año, y pues, total, estábamos ahí y...

Cloud puso su mente en automático.

Cinco minutos después, Sora terminaba su relato: Resumen: Riku estaba empleado de medio tiempo acomodando cajas, y le había ayudado a Sora a encontrar el departamento de ropa para hombres porque se había perdido. Amor a primera vista, romantiquísimo exceptuando por la parte de los trajes de baño.

-Aaaaaaah... -Comentó. Qué flojera. ¿Sephiroth se estaría preguntando por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Zack habría triunfado y se habría comido sus tacos? -Ya veo. Muy interesante. -Qué hueva.

-Sí... y tipo ya no sé que hacer, porque esta taquería es de su familia y ps el trabaja aquí... -Cloud ya ni hambre tenía. Es más, quería vomitar por alguna extraña razón. -Y por eso me metí a trabajar acá, para estar cerca pero ps ya no sé que hacer porque mi familia...  
-Espera. ¿Qué? ¿Te metiste a trabajar a una taquería... porque él estaba aquí? -Y una de tercera además. Vaya que al final algo interesante había en la historia...  
-¿Clooooud estás bien? -Escuchó la voz preocupada de Sephiroth.  
-¿Te hicieron daño los tacos? -Preguntó Génesis.  
-Si te dio diarrea... ¿Me puedo comer tu parte? -La feliz voz de Zack.

-¡NO! Ya voy a salir... -Suspiró y miró a su ex-pupilo, y le revolvió el pelo. -Mira... Tengo que irme, pero estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien si te esfuerzas lo suficiente. - "O si te encuentras unos amigos tan locos pero tan tiernos como los que yo tengo" pensó pero no lo dijo. -Si sigues teniendo problemas, pues... -Apuntó algo en un pedazo de papel higiénico y se lo dio. -Me llamas y te ayudo ¿Va?

-¡Va! -Contestó Sora la mar de feliz y se escurrió a la trastienda. Cloud suspiró y regresó a su lugar, sólo para oír a Zack diciendo…

-Y entonces soñé que estábamos todos en una nave, y había un pelirrojo jugando al futbolito con una como pelota rosa así bien gay, que le llamaban materia amor, y mi hermana estaba enamorada de la hermana de Cloud pero no le digan, y entonces (1)... oh Cloud, hola, le di tus tacos a unos mapaches. -Cantó alegremente Zack, interrumpiendo su relato al verle regresar.

-¿Qué?

-Tenían una cara muy mona, así que...

-No te preocupes, Cloud, ordenamos otros y ya te los trajeron. No hicimos nada porque ya se habían enfriado de todos modos. ¿Estás estreñido o algo así? -Preguntó Génesis, en el tono más neutral que pudo, aunque se veía a una gran distancia que se estaba aguantando la risa. Cloud miró a Sephiroth, quien apuntó a la puerta, donde un mapache degustaba un plato de tacos con la cara de felicidad más absoluta que hubiera visto en su vida.

-Gracias, Zack, eres muy buen amigo. -Bufó Cloud y se sentó a comer en paz. Luego le hizo un puchero a Sephiroth. -¿Por qué no se lo has impedido?

-Porque era verdad... -Suspiró Sephiroth.

-Además me puso una cara tan bonita, con sus ojos de Bambi... no me pude resistir, no estabas aquí para hacerle competencia. -Cloud infló los cachetes y le pegó a Sephiroth (con suavidad, que quede claro) en el brazo, para luego aventarle un limón a Zack (con toda la fuerza del mundo).

* * *

Ya venían en la limosina. Angeal casi gorjeaba contento, claro, le habían devuelto su famosa y estúpida clásica, y felizmente señalaba palomas en el camino como si fuera coser y cantar, ni siquiera se tenía que aferrar a su asiento. Bach hacía milagros.

-Señor, una paloma a la derecha. -Decía con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, y Cid soltaba un volantazo. Zack cantaba el tema de los cazafantasmas, cambiándolo ligeramente por "DOVE BUSTERS!". Claro, eso hasta que se golpeó con el vidrio, soltó un chillido y se escondió en el regazo de Génesis, jurando no volver a meterse con los dove busters nunca jamás.

-¡Me dolió! -Chilló para luego soltar gemidos como de perrito. Génesis le acarició el cabello. -¡Moriré! ¡Ya no podré mandarle mensajes molestos a Cloud cuando esté en la pizzería con Sephiroth, voy a morir!

Cloud estuvo tentado a decirle a Cid que había un enjambre de palomas atrás del auto.

-No te preocupes, Zack, ¡Estoy aquí contigo! Vamos... -Sacó el manga de loveless. -¡Dios nos ayudará! Le rezaré y entonces sobrevivirás! Y si no funciona, bueno, al menos habrás vivido una vida feliz y estarás libre de pecados, y subirás al cielo. Luego ya aparecerás en la puerta de alguna iglesia tras una epidemia o algo asi, cosas que hacen los fantasmas.

-Agredece que no te duele, que no te sangra, y que no te llueve encima, como en las películas. -Se burló Angeal.

-No me ayudes, Angeal. -Gimió el otro y trató de mostrarle el dedo del medio, "moribundo" como estaba, le costaba trabajo.

-Paloma. -Dijo este tan tranquilo, y Cid dio otro volantazo, riéndose frenéticamente.

-¡CREO QUE A ESA SÍ LE DÍ! -Rió.

Zack gimoteó y le dedicó su última canción a Genesis, mientras éste purgaba su alma de pegados.

-Ritsuka en esta parte pone cara de enfado y le grita: "¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS!" A Soubi, quien está tan feliz ahí parado sonriendo como si... -Decía Zack.

-Besando la cruz estáaas tú, rezando una oración estáaaas tu, cómo te voy a olvidaaar, cómo te voy a olvidaaaaaar -Contestaba Zack.

Cloud aprovechó la confusión general para esconderse con Sephiroth en el asiento trasero y contarle lo que había pasado con Sora en la taquería. Después de todo, solo no iba a lograr nada.

Ah, eso pasó... -Dijo Sephiroth, más tranquilo. -¿Y necesitas ayuda?

-Es que... bueno, digamos que no lo puedo dejar sólo. Es sólo un pijito fresa perdido en el mundo. ¿Y si termina echándolo todo a perder?

-Cuánta confianza le tienes... -Sonrió Sephiroth.

-¡E-es queee... es que es que es que essss queee....!

-Ya, ya, no te preocupes. Los ayudaremos.

*Cloud, satisfecho, se dejó caer en su regazo. Ahora sólo tendría que vivir otro día para contarlo...

-¡PALOMA! -Escuchó a Cid y Angeal de fondo.

-----------------------FIN----------------

… Y aquí el epílogo de lo que pasó en clic 1!! Gracias por sus reviews y… bueno, ahí tienen un adelanto de lo que podría ser Clic 2… nomas que… con otro nombre que le quede mejor oU ¡gracias por sus reviews!!! Ah si, y…

El sueño del que Zack habla es una referencia al fic que Rhape está haciendo, Final Fantasy VII randomness 8D

Y ps.. datos curiosos…lo de los mapaches le pasó a un amigo xD y… ya 8D idas de olla, como siempre. FIN.


End file.
